Troubled Soul
by spinergirl
Summary: Edward is a bad boy. His family are trying to help but it isn't working. Is there anybody who can help him change his bad boy ways?
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys I am writing my second fan fict. I hope you guys like it.**

**I don't own the characters in this story except Mrs. Sanchez. **

**This story is about Edward Cullen who is a bad boy. His principal and family are at their breaking point. They don't know what to do… The principal asks Bella Swan to help him. Will her help also fix his troubled soul? Enjoy **


	2. Chapter 2

"Whatever mom."

"It is whatever to you. You don't care about anything. Not your grade your future. Nothing." Esme said

Edward folds his arms across his chest and gives a who cares look.

Carlisle says in an angry voice, "Your principal called and says that you have been out of school for 2weeks and we are supposed to go down to talk her. What do you have to say for yourself?

Edward just shrugged and said, "Are we done?"

"Edward you scare me sometimes."

Edward cut Esme and said "Here we go. Next you are going to compare me to the perfect Emmett or the caring Alice. Let's have it mom."

"I don't know what to do with you anymore." Esme said,

"I know what you can do now. Leave me alone." Edward said while getting up.

Carlisle said yelling. "You listen now. You will go see the principal tomorrow. And we are going to hear what she has to say. But in this house if you last straw, if you step one toe out of line you will be shipped off to boarding school. Do you hear me?"

Edward shivered sarcastically and said, "Sure pops."

Esme sat down looking defeated. What happened to her baby boy? How has he turned out like this?

Edward looked at his parents and walked out of the kitchen lighting up a cigarette.

They both scoffed and Carlisle said, "That boy is trying to push me over the edge."

"Come in Miss. Swan."

Bella walked in with a scared look on her face. She has never been called to the principal's office before.

"Please have a seat."

Bella sat down with her hands on her knees.

"Miss Swan I called you in today because I need your assistance with something."

Bella nodded and said, "Sure Mrs. Sanchez."

"There is a student you might know who he is. Edward Cullen?"

Bella groaned inside and swallowed and nodded.

"We need for you to tutor him. Actually really we need for you to make sure that he does his works, his reports, prepare to take a test. He wants to act like a child. We are going to treat him like one. Are you up to the task?"

"Sure Ma'am. But shouldn't his mother and father be doing that?"

"I am speaking with them tomorrow to get a game plan for him. Now being Mr. Cullen is very difficult, if you feel uncomfortable with this please feel free to speak with me."

"Sure."

Mrs. Sanchez rose from her seat and gave Bella Edward's class schedule, the syllabus from each class and their work he needs to do.

"Edward where is her office." Carlisle said.

Edward showed them where Mrs. Sanchez's office is. They knocked and Mrs. Sanchez ushered them in.

"Thanks for coming in Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Please have a seat."

As they took a seat, Edward still remained standing.

"Edward please sit." Esme said.

He huffed and sat down slouched on the chair.

"Thanks for coming in. As you are well aware, Edward is slipping in school. We are trying to work with him to bring up his grades so he can graduate next year."

Esme said, "Is there anything we can do to help Edward?"

Mrs. Sanchez said, "Help him in any way that he needs. Right now I have assigned a tutor for him to help him with his work."

"She looked at Edward and said to him, "This is your last chance. I've known your family for a long time and they are good people. And I want to help them."

Edward rolled his eyes and pretends to be playing a violin.

Mrs. Sanchez, "You might not care what happens to you but people in this room do. You are going to meet with Bella Swan after school and she will take it from there."

After Mrs. Sanchez discussed what will happen from here she showed them out. But not before she heard Edward says "What a waist of time."

And hearing the pain in Esme's voice, Mrs. Sanchez said low, "Don't mess this chance up."

**I hope you guys like this story so far. If you want me to continue please send me reviews. Thanks. Oh and also ready my other story The one I yearn. Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews.. I am glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Hey don't forget I have another story called The one I yearn.. It's really good. Check it out.**

**EPOV**

I really don't want to be here. The principal is just a bitch and this school is a joke. I really don't need a tutor..

Looking at my parents or should I say adopted parents they don't know who I am..

Who I truly am..

All I can think about it jumping on my bike and just drive till I run out of roads.

But I know they will put an APB out on me.. And dealing with the cops is the last thing I want to do.

I can hear my parents bitching and I really don't have time for it. So I walk away and just tune them out while they are calling my name.

**BPOV**

"How was school today" My mother asked me.

"School was fine. I was called into the principal's office."

My mother turns quickly to face me. "What did you do? You know you need a perfect record for us to get into Yale."

Here we go. The us again. It is me that is going to Yale.

Renee continued, "Your grades are ok."

Ok. My grades are perfect. That's me perfect little Bella.

"Well young lady answer me."

Renee's yelling voice broke through my thoughts.

"Nothing is wrong. Geez. Mrs. Sanchez just wants me to tutor somebody."

My mother was obviously please with my answer so she walked over to the sink to do the dishes.

"Tutoring someone will very good in your Yale application. Did she tell you who you will be tutoring?"

"Yes. Edward Cullen."

Renee started to laugh and said, "The Cullen punk? Why bother? It isn't going to do him any good. They need to kick him out and put somebody in his place who wants to get an education."

"He must have potential."

"Yeah potential in being in jail for life."

She started to laugh again.

As I was about to leave the room she called me back..

"Bella are you going to tell me how you did on the test?"

Shoot!!!!

"Ummm we got it back today."

"Ok" she said still not looking at me..

"And I got an A minus"

She turned to look at me..

"An A minus? Are you to dumb to have gotten an A? I told you to study and you must have been slacking off."

Slacking off? I already don't have a life. I can't even work because I have to focus on getting into Yale.

"I did study."

"Well not good enough. I told you that you have to be Yale material. I will not accept any other school and you will get into Yale."

"What if I am not Yale material?" I said under my breath.

Renee walked to me and slapped me across the face with her wet hand..

I held my cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Don't you ever say that again.. You will get into Yale and that is final.. Now go to your room and study…."

I knew by know to hold in my tears. Renee didn't like to see me crying so I ran to my room and pulled out my phone and called my sister and best friend.

"Hey baby sis I am on a hot date can I call you back?"

"Rosie." I sobbed.

"What's wrong?"

I could hear Lady Gaga "lets dance" playing in the background and Rosalie asking to be excused."

"Bella? What's wrong?"

I told her everything that happened.

"That bitch! I wish she would lay off of you."

"Boy do I wish that too."

"You know you can always come live with me in Seattle."

Every time I talk to my big sister she always mentions me moving with her.

I would love to but I want to finish my school here…

"Is she still talking about Yale?"

I chucked and she got her answer.

I sighed and said, "I miss dad."

"I miss him too."

Our father Charlie Swan passed away 5 years ago. It's been really hard without him…

"Rosie. Sorry for messing up your date tonight."

"Don't worry. You are my baby sister and you come first."

I smiled and said, "Call me when you get home."

She laughed and said, "I will if I do get home."

I laughed and said, "Hoe."

"I love you lil B."

"I love you too Rosie."

I closed the phone and silently cried for my big sister. The only one who gets me.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. If you want more you know what to do.. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks guys for the reviews. If you like this story then you will also like my other story called The One I Yearn.. It's really really good.. Here's the next chapter. **

**RPOV**

I hate her. I know it's wrong to have those types of feelings towards your mother.

She's always been a little hard on Bella.. I think it has to do with my father dying.

Bella was alone in the house with him when he died..

And I think in the back of my hateful mother's demented mind she blames Bella..

As I walked to the table I slammed my purse on the chair…

My date jumped..

I chuckled because he was just entirely too big to jump at a little noise.

"Is everything ok?"

"No my little sister just called me.."

"Is she ok?'

I blew out a breath and said, "No she isn't ok. My mother just rides her to hard.. And I hate when she calls me crying."

"Is there anything I can do?"

I smiled and stroked his cheek and said, "No Emmett. You are sweet. But I think I am going to Forks to see her this weekend to make sure she's ok?"

He gave me a confused look and said, "You are from forks?"

"Yeah born and raised.. Why?"

He laughed and said, "My parents moved there maybe three years ago… Maybe you've heard of the Cullens…"

My jaw dropped.

Emmett chuckled and said, "You have heard of them…"

"Yes I have heard of your family. Isn't your father a doctor?'

"Yes he is.. Listen maybe we can drive to Forks together… I would like to see my family too."

It is a date….

**BPOV**

I look up at the clock and he is 15 minutes late…

I don't need this… How is helping a loser get me into a college I don't even want to go to…

Thinking about last night I lightly brushed the faint bruise on my cheek..

I can't play any games right now…

And why am I sitting here I know he's not coming..

I grabbed my books and left.

As I go outside I see him smoking a cigarette and talking to that Jessica girl.

**EPOV**

I know I am suppose to meet Bella in the library but I really don't feel like it.

I took a drag of my cigarette and I noticed Jessica walking towards me.

"Hi Edward."

I nodded at her.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you."

She giggled and I knew I got her.

"How about you and I get on my bike and go for a drive?"

"I can't my mom won't like me going on a bike."

"Come on" I said while playing with the tip of her hair…

"Can you explain to me why you didn't come to the library?"

I looked up from Jessica and I saw Bella.. She was standing there with her chocolate brown eyes looking hard at me.

Jessica looked at us and said goodbye and left.

I took a drag of my cigarette and blew it out..

"Whatever." She said and turned to walk away.

"Whatever." I repeated and took another pull from my cigarette.

Bella stopped and turn to look at me and said, "Are you coming?"

I laughed.

She walked back to me and said, "Why are you doing this when people are trying to help you?"

"Help me?"

"Yeah help you.."

"I don't need help."

Bella folded her arms across her chest and said, "You look like you do from where I am standing."

That pissed me off and I flicked my cigarette and said, "Don't worry about me. You will still help me we just won't tell anybody. So you can go back to your perfect life and don't worry about me."

Bella's face turned beet red and she said, "Shut up! You know nothing about my f-ing life."

She reached in her bag and said, "These are extra credit work Mrs. Sanchez gave me to help you with."

She handed me the paper and continued, "Do it or don't do it. It doesn't matter to me.."

And she turned and walked away…

**BPOV**

How dare you say my life is perfect? That Jerk!

My life is far from perfect…

I walked to the principal's office and knocked on the door..

"Come in"

As I opened the door Mrs. Sanchez said, "Aww Bella. Please come in."

I went to sit on one of her chairs in front of her desk..

"What can I do you for?"

I bit my bottom lip and said, "It is about Edward.."

She took off her glasses and put the on her desk.. She is really pretty without her glasses..

"Look Bella. Edward is a very special kid.. He is rebelling right now.. But I don't want to give up on him.."

"He makes it very hard to help."

"Don't turn your back on him. Believe me he will come around."

She went to her desk and came back with a piece of paper.

"Here is his address. Go to his house and talk to him…."

She motioned for me to get up and she walked me to the door.

"Remember Bella don't give up. No matter how much of a pain he is.."

I smiled and left.

What can I do for him now?

**Till next time….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry it took a while for me to get another chapter in. Thanks for all the reviews you guys have been sending. It's is great that you guys enjoy this story. This chapter is going to be a little hard for some people. Please don't report me if you don't like it.. But if you have any suggestions to make the story better, please feel free to tell me. Thanks guys..**

**BPOV**

As I knocked on the door, I felt the lump in my throat to rise…

The woman who answered the door was beautiful.. I've seen her before when I am allowed out but up close she was something different… That heart shaped face and her dimples.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

She smiled making the dimpled deeper… I cleared my throat.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen, I am Bella Swann."

I held out my hand for her to shake it.. And she did.

"Yes. "

"I got to Forks High School with your son Edward. And I don't know if Mrs. Sanchez called you telling you I was coming today."

"No she didn't. I'm sorry are my manners. Please come in."

"Thanks"

I pulled my hat off and was amazed by the house.. It was absolutely amazing. The arts on the wall, the glass walls that didn't hold art.. I was blown away.

"I'm sorry to come to your house like this Mrs. Cullen, but I was supposed to meet with Edward today. I am his tutor.."

"Oh yes. I'm sorry. Please call me Esme. Can I take your coat?"

I handed her my coat and she went to the closet to hang it up.

"His room is upstairs. Second door to the left..."

I thanked her and went upstairs.

I walked to his door and knocked.

**EPOV**

I needed to get out of this house.

There was no way I couldn't get past the two wardens of this house. And I just found out that Emmett is coming home this weekend.

I have to pull my famous disappearing act…

Walking to my window I light my cigarette..

I knew I am not suppose to smoke but who cares.

I looked at the door when I heard a little knock.

"Go away"

The knock continued.

"I said go away."

I saw the knob turn and the door open.

Shoot I thought locked the door..

Bella walked into the room. And by the look on her face, I knew my parents are going to find out that I was smoking in my room again…

"I knew you couldn't bear to be apart from me."

Bella rolled her eyes while I flicked the cigarette out the window.

"What do you want?'

"I spoke to Mrs. Sanchez and I am not giving up on you. So if you don't meet me at the library. I will come to your house."

I walked up to her and clenched my teeth.

"I told you I don't need a tutor."

"Whatever."

I walked over to the desk and pulled out the papers she gave to me and handed it back to her.

As she was looking at it, she raised her eyebrows.

"Which girl you had to these for you?"

I just gave her a sly look.

"You couldn't have done this."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"There is no way you did these."

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah it matters."

She pushed back her hair and I noticed a yellowish bruise on her neck

"Whatever."

"Is that your answer for everything?"

"Why do you care?'

"I don't. But you need help and I am here to help. I am going to Mrs. Sanchez and tell her about this."

I snatched the paper from her.

"You better not. Don't tell anybody and I will deny everything."

"That is up to you. But I don't have to show the papers to Mrs. Sanchez."

"Tell her that you helped me.."

"You are wasting your smarts."

I scoffed.

"Yeah we don't want that."

Bella looked at her watch and flinched a little.

"I got to get home."

She went into her bag and gave me some more work before she left..

**BPOV**

Edward is a fool…

He is wasting his smarts and his talents for what..

I noticed that all the lights are off in the house.

Thank God Renee is probably sleeping.

I opened the front door and it was quiet. Maybe a little too quiet.

As I closed the door somebody grabbed my hair.

"Where have you been?"

Renee grabbed me by my arms and squeezed.

The way she squeezed I knew I was going to be bruised tomorrow.

"Mom I was over at the Cullen's."

She threw me against the wall.

"You never called.":

Renee slapped me and I crumbled to the floor.

"Mom please."

She lifted me up by my jacket and threw against the wall and leaned in closer to me.

"You know you are supposed to be home after school.."

She slapped me again, this time she held me up.

"Mom I'm sorry."

"Sorry. You will be sorry. Get upstairs."

She pushed me to walk.

I started to cry very hard because I knew what that meant.

"Mom I had to go to his house. Mrs. Sanchez said so.."

Renee slapped me in the back of the head.

"Oh she did, then you can thank her for what you are about to get."

"Please mom don't."

Renee punched me in the stomach.

I double over and couldn't breathe.

"You don't want to go upstairs fine."

That's when I heard it.

I got up quickly and started to back away from her.

"Come back here."

She grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and leaned me over the couch.

"Maybe this will teach you."

Wack

"Mom I'm sorry."

Wack

"You will be home after school."

Wack

"You will call and ask my permission before you do anything."

Wack

"Mom please…"

Wack

"Stop"

Wack

The belt was hitting me all over. I had to take it or it will be worse for me.

"Mom please stop."

Wack.

"You don't tell me what to do. You do what I tell you."

Wack,

"She pushed me off the back of the couch to the floor and."

At lease she knew to bruise my body more than my face..

"Now go upstairs and go to bed."

"Am I allowed to eat?'

She laughed at me and went to her room.

I struggled to go to my room due to the pain on my body.

I lay on my bed and cried so hard I couldn't breath.

This isn't suppose to be my life.

What have I done to deserve this.

I pick up my cell phone and was about to call Rosie but thought against it.

I know how angry she gets and I knew she was coming this weekend.

I put my head on my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

**I hope you guys like this chapter.**

I hope you guys


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and the add on.. I am so thrilled that you guys are enjoying this story. But also check out my other fan fic called The One I Yearn.. Here is the next chapter,……**

**BPOV**

"Wake up Bella."

Renee was opening the blinds in my room to let the sun shine in.

I groaned and covered my eyes.

"Come on sleepy head."

She came to my bed and started to shake my arm.

I flinched from the pain..

"Time to great the day Bella…"

I pushed the cover back and she noticed I fell asleep in my clothes..

"You must have been really tired not to take off your clothes..."

I pushed my hair back from my face..

Both my arms were sore from where Renee grabbed me…

"Yeah I was.."

"Well get up because breakfast is ready."

I rose from the bed and started to get my self ready.

When I reached the table, Renee was drinking her coffee and reading her book.

"Good morning Mom."

"Good morning."

She inhaled and put her paper down and said, "Today is going to be a good day."

I gave her a weak smile as an agreement.

I cleared my throat and said while pouring my coffee., "Mom I have to stay after class today and help Edward Cullen."

She picked up her book and started to read again

"Sure that's fine.

My pocket started ringing and I realized it was a text from Rosie…

I smiled as I read it.

**Coming home today monkey. Can't wait 2 c u. Bringing hottie home... lol**

I flipped open my phone and text her back.

**Hey hoe…Thank God. I need U. Hurry. Muah. Call when u r here.**

"Bella I told you not to text when you are at the table.. Who is that?"

I quickly closed the phone and put it in my back before she snatches it from me..

"Ummm sorry mom… It is Angela. She needs me to bring a book for her."

I grabbed a piece of toast and left…

As I got to the school, I noticed that Edward was with a group of guys that were pawing over his bike..

I had to admit his bike is cool but we know boys and their toys..

I started to chuckle.

"Hey Edward."

He gave me this who are you look.

I raised my eyebrows and said, "Hey Edward!"

He looked at his friends and started laughing.

"I need to talk to you."

"What do you want?"

I looked at his friends and said, "Alone."

He looked at his friends who were laughing even harder.

Mike Newton stood in front of Edward and said, "We are here to protect him from girls that just don't get enough."

I folded my arms across my chest.

Edward hit Mike on the arm and said, "Let's go guys."

He looked at me and said, "I don't have anything to say to you."

What a jerk I thought.

And I watched Edward walk away..

I was fuming and walked to my class.

Here I am waiting for that Jerk again. Why am I doing this?

Why am I wasting my time?

As I was packing up my book someone touched my shoulder and I jumped.

**EPOV**

I had to force myself to walk into the library..

Even though I was late, I secretly hoped she left.

Opening the doors I spotted her right away.

And she looked pissed off.

I sighed and walked to her..

She didn't even notice me standing behind her…

I tapped her shoulder and she jumped.

Seeing her like this I couldn't help but to laugh.

Bella rolled her eyes at me and continued packing up her bag.

"Hey I am here."

"30 minutes late."

"I am here now."

She wasn't looking at me.. Bella was going through her bag and I was started to get upset.

"Don't do me any favors."

Bella pulled out folder and threw it on the table.

"This is the next work that Mrs. Sanchez gave me.. Later."

She grabbed her bag and turned to leave.

I grabbed her arms stop her..

She flinched and said, "Let go of me."

Bella's voice was hard but her eyes showed a different emotion.

She shook off my hand.

"You want to waist your time. Fine. Don't waste mine. The work is in the folder. I am done.. You want to do it. Great. If you don't, I can really care less."

I watched Bella leave the library and all I can do is smile…

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks again. I am not listening to Twilight for the like the umpteenth time. I can never get bored with the twilight series. I love love love the books…**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's been a while since I last posted but here is another one.. Sit back and enjoy the ride.. **

**BPOV**

I was steaming. That boy was really working my last nerve..

As I pulled into my driveway I noticed a car..

No it couldn't be…

I squealed and opened the car door….

I looked inside the car and of course there was a picture of me and Rosalie making a funny face..

Why she never burnt that picture?

I clapped my hands and ran to the door.

As I opened it I noticed Rosie's bag and my smile widen..

"Rose where are you?"

"In the kitchen Bella wella.."

I went into the kitchen and she was pouring herself a cup of juice.

Rose squealed when I hugged her tight causing her to spill some juice.

"Whoa girl.."

"Oh Rosie I missed you so much."

She turned to hug me better.

"I miss you to baby sis.. Now the fun can really begin."

I looked at her a scrunched my forehead and said, "Have you seen her yet?"

"No I haven't.."

I looked up at my big sister and said, "I've been wondering how I would look if I went blond.."

She pinched my nose and said, "You better not.. You are beautiful with your brown hair.:"

I shrugged…

"So tell me about this hottie.."

Rose went to sit in the chair and exhaled.

"Well his name is Emmett and he goes to the same school.. He is studying to be a psychologist.. Actually if you looked at him you wouldn't think that…"

I grabbed a plum on the table and sat down on the chair..

"So he has family here?"

Rose cleared her throat and said, "Actually we are going out to dinner. He is picking us up about…" She looked at her watch and continued, "An hour.. So we have to get ready.."

"Do I have to go?"

"Well baby sis, it will break my heart if you don't. Besides I want to show you off."

"Show me off? I think he wouldn't even notice me if I was standing next to you.."

She gave me a confused look..

"What has she done to you? You've never been like this.. Look Isabella Marie Swan you are a beautiful woman and you are intelligent and most importantly you are my sister and I love you with my heart.. Now let's go upstairs to find something for my beautiful sister to wear so they can fall at your feet.."

As we looked in my closet she sucked her teeth…

"Nothing to your liking I see."

"Nooo. It's not that… Tonight is important.. I got it.."

She looked in her bag and pulled out two tops that I would have never picked out for myself..

"Ok which one.. The green or black?"

"The black.." It was the safest…

Rose smiled at me and tapped my knee and said, "Ok now shoes.."

Shoes? She only wears heels…

Oh brother..

When she pulled out the shoes I had to admit it was very very cute. And very very high…

When I reached for it she pulled it back and said it was for her…

Whooo.. Thank God..

But the second pair was a pair of black wedges. I was very happy with the shoes…

I quickly went into the bathroom to shower and when I got out I noticed Rose had her makeup stuff sitting out….

I groaned and started to get ready…

As I was looking at myself I had to say that I didn't look bad at all…

She did the smoky look as the eye shadow and the lip gloss were a beige color.. She was right it did match my skin…

And she did my hair really cute… Nice and flowy..

My thought was interrupted by a horn honking..

"Here's here let's go.."

I heard the door open and Rose let out a yell..

I rolled my eyes. As I step out I saw her jump into this big guys arm and started kissing him.. And she was right he is a hottie…

"I missed you Em.."

"I missed you too."

Rosalie got down and he knocked on the window and the door opened and I stop dead in my tracks when I saw who stepped out…

**EPOV**

"Alright Edward this girl is very important to me."

I didn't care.. I didn't even want to come…

But Esme wanted me too..

"_Emmett is home visiting and you should go hang out with him."_

I rolled my eyes at the memory…

"Ok we are here.."

He pulled up to this house and honked the horn..

Emmett pulled down the visor to do a last minute check and stepped out of the car..

A sexy blond came running out… She didn't look like a bimbo but she was hot…

She just jumped into his arms like it wasn't anything…

Emmett never had a problem getting the girls but I never seen him giving them PDA…

He must really care for her…

Emmett knocked on the window and I stepped out…

As I looked up I saw her coming down the stairs…

And it didn't look like her…

That outfit and shoes… Bella was very sexy at that moment…

Then I saw her expression and it really bothered me…

**I hope you guys like this chapter… If you want more just let me know… Don't forget to check out my other fan fics. The one I yearn and the newest one Bella's broken heart…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while.. Thanks for all the reviews.. Keep sending more. I just love it. Here is the next chapter.**

**BPOV**

What is he doing here?

I couldn't believe who was in front of my house.

I folded my arms and scowled at him.

"Ummm Rosalie. Can I speak to you for a minute?"

She kissed her boo and walked closer..

As she turned, I noticed Edward calling his brother over.

"What is going on?"

Rosalie tried to hide a smile.

"Well that is Emmett and his brother Edward."

"Don't play. You knew that's Edward.."

She started to laugh and said, "Yeah I knew back in Seattle when you called me.. Actually we both found out."

"I'm outta here."

I tried to turn but Rosalie stopped me and said, "No please let's go.. It will be fun."

I scoffed and said, "Fun? Yeah fun with a jerk. I am not going to be able to do. Sorry."

"No you have to go.. We will go and eat and I will order you a drink. How does that sound?"

"Umm just in case you forgot I am underage…"

Rosalie lifted an eyebrow and said, "You are a prude.."

I sucked my teeth and said, "That's supposed to make me say what? Oh I know. Bye bye.."

I turned and she said. "Please Bells mells."

I dropped my shoulder and turned to face her. She was pouting..

"That's not fair.. You can't use dad's name for me and look at me that way."

My so-called older sister pouted her lips out further and looked like she was about to stomp her feet like a 2 year old.

"Arggg… Fine. I will go but I don't like it."

She clapped her hands and I stopped her and said, "You know you owe me one.."

"Yeah yeah yeah I owe you…"

Rosalie threw her arms around me and we walked to the car…

"Is everything ok?" Emmett said while opening the car door for her..

"Peachy." I said in a sarcastic tone..

Rose hit my lightly hit my arm and got into the car..

I gave Emmett a fake smile..

"Open the door for her Edward.."

I turned to look at him and he just rolled his eyes and I said, "Don't bother.."

"Fine."

And Edward just walked to other side and got in..

I tapped on window and Rose rolled down the windows and I leaned closer to her and said, "You owe me big."

She blew me a kiss and I got in and I moved so far away from Edward and stared out the window..

**EPOV**

I've never seen Bella dressed like this. She was kind of cute..

But you can tell that she didn't want to be me..

Push somebody else away…

But looking at her warmed my stomach for some odd reason.…

"Open he door for her Edward"

I turned to see Emmett motioning with his eyes for me to open the door.

Before I can turn to get it for her Bella says for me not to bother.

I know she was still pissed about what happened earlier..

When she got into the car she started whispering to her sister..

So I just acted like I didn't know they were talking about me

"I just want you to know that I hate you."

Rosalie turned to face her and said, "You don't hate me.. You love me.."

She sucked her teeth and said, 'I love you but that doesn't mean I like you right now."

"You love me…" Rosalie said and winked at me..

I had to admit that Emmett has good taste.. She is really pretty..

Just like her sister is really pretty…

What? What did I just think?

I shook my head and Bella tuned to look at me and rolled her eyes.

I chuckled…

Bella bent down and put her purse between us I guess to make a wall…

Whatever..

The restaurant was amazing I had to admit.

The restaurant has a romantic feeling to the place and when the hostess walked us to the table my jaw dropped when I saw a little dance floor.

It was obvious that we had stumble into happy hour..

As we put our coats down and gave the waitress what we wanted to drink, _Mario Skippin_ came on and Rosalie clapped her hand.

"Let's dance." She said, while grabbing Bella's hand.

I can tell by her face she didn't want to but she groaned and went anyway.

As I was sitting there watching Bella dancing, something happened to pit of my stomach..

I was smiling at them on how they were acting and dancing..

Hugging each other and singing the song at each other..

Emmett nudged me and said, "They look great don't they?"

I cleared my throat and rose from the table..

I didn't know where I was going but I had to get out here.

The walls were closing in on me and the stomach was acting funny.

The cool air hit me as soon as I opened the door.

While taking a deep breath, I reached in my pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

As I was taking a drag from my cigarette I heard someone call my name..

I looked in that direction and laughed..

It was Lauren a senior I've hooked up with a couple of times.

"What are you doing here?"

The way she walks would make any man's mouth water.

"I am having dinner with my brother, his girlfriend and her sister."

She put her arms around my neck and said close to my lips, "Do you want to blow them off and come play with me?"

"Ummm excuse me Edward but we are waiting for your to order."

I turned to look at Bella and Lauren chuckled and said, "You are having dinner with nerdy Bella?"

She laughed and I pushed her away.

That stopped her…

"I have to go."

Lauren was shocked and I flicked my cigarette and followed Bella.

If you saw Bella you would think she had steam coming out of her ears.. I chuckled.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

As we got to the table Emmett and his chick were kissing..

"I found him."

Bella pulled out her chair and sat down…

Emmett pulled away from Rosalie and said, "He was outside?"

Rosalie looked at Bella and gave her a questioning look.

Bella scoffed and said, "Yeah smoking and Lauren the school slut was all over him."

I looked at Bella when I sat down and said, "Jealous?'

"Are you kidding me? Jealous of what?"

"You are acting like you are jealous."

Bella chuckled and looked at Rosalie and said, "Take a look at this guy. He thinks he's something hot and he thinks because he has a whore all over him I am jealous.. Believe me you are nothing to shout about."

I leaned closer to her and said, "They why are you so upset?"

Bella's cheeks turned red and she said, "You have no consideration for other people. You only think about yourself. You are rude.. You push people away who are trying to help you. Should I keep going? We are ready to order but now we have to wait for King Cullen. Do you think that's right?"

I leaned back Bella was starting to piss me off.

"Are we getting angry?'

Rosalie jumped in and said, "Come on guys. We are here to have a good time.. Let's not fight."

"Yeah Rose is right. Let's order and have a good time."

I mumbled whatever under my breath..

The food was very good here…

Bella and Rosalie were telling us funny stories about when they were young when a guy came on the mike.

"Ladies and gentleman I hope you guys are having a wonderful time here at Ovals. It was brought to our attention that there is a special lady here tonight who was a voice of an angel. Please welcome to the stage Isabella Swan."

Bella can sing…

"You did this?" Bella said to Rosalie..

She giggled and said, "Go Bells.. Kill it."

Bella blushed to her hairline..

She got up and walked to the stage…

"I didn't know my sister was doing this.. I am going to kill her."

Everybody chuckled but Rosalie blew her lil sister a kiss.

"This is a song that my sister loves from _Natasha Begingfield_ called _Soulmate_.. So this is for my sister Rosalie. I love you."

She picked up the guitar and started playing it, I was shocked. I didn't know she can play…

But when she opened her mouth to sing I was blown away.

She didn't look like she can sing…

Watching her up there in the light she had a look like she belonged there.. Bella looked very happy.

Rosalie didn't lie she does have a voice of an angel.

Listening to her voice brought shivers up and down my spine that caused Goosebumps on my arms..

I couldn't take my eyes off of her.. She was beautiful and free.

Just as the song started I was very disappointed she had stopped singing…

She stood there when the song was done with her eyes closed like she was in her own little world..

Then the whole restaurant was hooting and clapping for her…

She thanked everybody and went back to the table..

Bella ran into Rosalie's arms and thanked her sister..

Bella looked at me and I looked away..

When I looked back I could see disappointment in her eyes..

I got up to go outside to smoke..

"Bella I am going to stay with Emmett tonight…"

"You have to take me home.."

"You can take my car."

"I didn't bring my license with me."

Rosalie put her hand on Bella's shoulder and said, "It doesn't matter."

Bella threw her arms up and said, "Hello! Dad was the sheriff here."

"And?"

"Unbelievable."

"I'll take her home..'

Where did that come from?

Bella pushed her curly hair back and said, "Fine let's go.

"We have to get on my bike."

"Well.. Umm fine whatever."

Bella looked a little agitated.. She kept looking at her watch..

I gave her my extra helmet and she put it on…

She looked so cute.. She was having trouble with it on so I helped her.

When I started the bike I can hear her laughing in my ear..

It was very hard for me to keep the back steady and concentrate on Bella's arms around my waist.

Why am I thinking about her like this all of a sudden?

She is annoying Bella but now she's something else..

My thoughts were broken when I heard her humming in my ear..

Her voice gave me the shivers again..

I was trying to hard not to pull over and pull her into my arms and kiss her.

I had to shake my head..

"Are you ok?"

"Fine" I snapped at her.

I exhaled happily when I saw her house.

As we pulled in front of her house I stopped the bike and helped her off the bike...

Bella stiffen and I noticed somebody was by the window..

"You better go. Thanks"

Bella rushed to door and went inside..

This was a crazy night but why did I care?

I should call Lauren and just have some fun tonight..

Just as I was about to kick start my bike I heard Bella screaming.

"Mom no. It's not like that."

She started crying and pleading.

"Mom stop. Please no.. Aww"

I jumped off my bike and ran to the door…

I hope you guys like this one. I know it's long but the longer the better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews, the add ons and the alerts. I rec'd a review that my … were a bit much so I will try my hardest not to do them. Thanks SkaterKatie246. Here is the next chapter. **

**BPOV**

As I left Edward I knew she was watching.

I opened the door and she was standing by the stairs.

"Who was that?'

I quickly closed the door behind me and she walked closer to me.

"I said who is that?"

"Umm. That is Edward Cullen."

"What are you doing on his bike?"

She looked me up and down, "And you are dressed like a little whore.."

Her words shocked me.

"It isn't like that."

Renee reached up to touch the shirt and ripped it.

"Mom don't."

She slappned me across the face and pulled my hair so we are nose to nose.

"You come riding on a motorcycle dressed like a whore."

She pushed me back and I hit the door.

"How dare you come in like this.'

She was going crazy. She was pounding on my back while I was covering my face.. I was crying and screaming for her to stop.

"Next thing you know you will be pregnant because you can't keep your hot legs closed. And were will Yale be."

She kicked me and I screaming loudly.

Just then there was pounding on the door.

"Bella are you ok? Let me in..'

Renee yelled at the door and said, "Get out from infront of my house."

Edward didn't listen.

I can tell he was kicking the door..

"Open the door or I will break it down."

Renee dragged me to living room by my hair.

I was screaming and telling Edward to leave.

Just then I heard him speaking to someone on the phone..

"You tried to sneak your boyfriend into my house."

She lifted me up on my wobbily feet and threw me against the stairs.

I held my side from the pain..

"No mom I would never do that."

"Shut up!"

She continued to punch and kick me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I felt like I was going to black out from the pain.

Just then I felt Renee being lifted off of me..

When I looked up I saw Rosalie holding Renee against the wall.

"Why are you doing this mom?"

"Get out of my house."

"No. How can hurt her like this?'

Rosalie and Renee were arguing but I couldn't hear them because when I looked up I noticed the fear in Edward's eyes.

He tried to sit me up but the pain was unbearable.

I started to cry harder and he pulled me closer in his arms.

Edward kept whispering everything will be ok…

"Get out!"

"We will leave and we are taking Bella too you hag."

I turned away from Edward's chest to see Renee about to slap Rose and she grabbed her arm.

"Don't you ever raise your hand at me."

Rosalie pushed Renee back and Emmett tried to hold her back.

"You did this to Bella. You dressed her like a whore.. To look like you. We had plans. And in one night you destroyed it."

Rosalie tried to push out of Emmett's grasped and said, "You are truly in your own world. Look at Bella. Look what you have done. You hateful bitch."

Renee looked at me and said, "What have I done?"

She slid to the floor and started to cry.

My mother crawled to me while saying, "I'm so sorry Bella."

Edward held me tighter and he started to shake.

Was he angry?

"Get away or I will call the cops."

That didn't stop Renee and he pulled out his cell phone but I stopped him.

"No don't do that."

I got up and everybody was looking at me like I was crazy.

I went over to Renee and she held my feet and was crying very hard.

"Rose help me."

I can tell by her face that she didn't want to but she sucked her teeth and looked at Emmett.

Rose walked over to me and helped me pick up Renee and put her on the couch..

We sat by her and Renee turned to me and grabbed my face and I flinched.

She dropped her hands and dropped her head and sobbed.

Emmett cleared his throat and said, "I think we should go."

I raised my eyes to look at Rose and she saw the fear in my face.

She got up and stood kneeled infront of me and said, "I am not going anywhere.. I am right here for you."

She rose and kissed my forehead.

I closed my eyes and looked up at my big sister and a tear rolled down my cheek.

She wiped it and I felt safe and I haven't felt that in a very long time.

**EPOV**

Sitting on the hood of my silver car smoking a cigarette I shook my head at what happened on Friday.

Why did I even go to the door?

I should have just went home and acted like I didn't hear Bella screaming.

The way she on the stairs just laying there while her mother was pounding on her.

My heart squeezed when I remember the look in here eyes when she saw me.

The embarrassment and the shame for me to see this side she hid so well from others.

It bothered me but what bothered me more is that I should have called her or went to see her.

"Hi Cullen."

I was brought back from my thoughts and Jessica and Lauren was standing in front of me.

I chuckled and said, "Hi Ladies."

Jessica took the cigarette and took a pull and blew it out..

She tried to look sexy but it was working.

While handing the cigarette back she said, "What are you doing this weekend?

I looked over her shoulder and noticed Bella and Angela Webber sitting under a tree.

Bella and I locked eyes and she quickly lowered them and put on her headphones while shaking her head..

She leaned over a whispered something to Angela and she looked at me and smirked.

While trailing her fingers up and down my arm, Jessica said, "My parents are going out of town for the weekend. They are leaving Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and you know hang out."

I knew their meaning of hanging out.

"I don't think so."

"Oh come one we will have a good time. Just the three of us."

Lauren looked at Jessica and smiled.

"Like I said I don't think so."

Lauren walked in front of me,

"Is this about Bella Swan?"

I clenched my jaw and shot off the car's hood and stood eye to eye to Lauren and said though my teeth, "Bitch that is not your business."

"Ohh. You know what that does to me when you speak to me that wayt."

Just then Jessica went behind Lauren and started to fondle Lauren's breast.

That would have turned me on to the point where I would have grabbed both of them and blew the whole day of school but right now it left a bad taste in my mouth.

I shook my head at them and said, "You guys are pathetic."

I walked away from them and Jessica yelled after me, "If you change your mind, you know where we are."

Those girls were disgusting, throwing themselves at a man who didn't want them.

Why couldn't they be innocent, pure and beautiful like …."

That's who I wanted. I wanted Bella. My heart wanted to her.

My belly tighten when I realized the truth.

As I got closer to Bella I could her humming a song she was listening to.

When I reached them Bella lifted her head and I noticed the bruises on the side of her face.

I smiled because I noticed she was trying to hide it with her hair but it wasn't working.

I looked at Bella and I could tell that she was upset.

Her brown eyes burning a hole in my eyes I flinched.

"Ummm I am going to go to the library. If you need anything I mean anything call me."

We both looked at Angela and she leaned over to Bella and kissed her cheek.

Angela got up and gave me a dirty look and walked away.

"Hi Bella.'

"Cullen."

She said my name in such a cold tone.

"How are you?

"Never better. What is it?"

Jeez I came to see if she's ok and she's just acting bitchy.

"Never mind."

"Whatever."

As she was putting the headphones back on I said, "I just came to see if you are ok."

"Do you think I am ok?"

"I wouldn't be. I was just worried about you and I just wanted to know if you are ok."

She looked at me with disbelief in her eyes.

Her eyes were glistening and she dropped her eyes and said, while clearing her throat.

"I am not ok. My sister left yesterday. My mom has been held up in her room and she won't come out. And I really don't want to be here."

"So let's go."

I reached my hand out to her and she was staring at my hand.

"I can't believe I am doing this." She reached for my hand and I helped her up.

We walked to my car and we took off.

I turned on my car and _Natasha Bedingfield's Not givin_ up came on..

I quickly tried to turn it off and she stopped me.

I love this song.

So I just relaxed.

"Can you sing for me?"

She looked at me in shock.

"I think you have a beautiful voice."

I looked at Bella and she was blushing.

Bella changed the tracks to _Natasha's_ song _ANGEL._

In the middle of the song she stopped singing and I looked at her.

She had her head down and she was crying.

"You were my angel on Friday."

I went to touch her hand but she just waved it off.

"I am fine."

She wiped her eyes and said, "Where are we going?"

"We are going to seattle to my brother's house."

"Your brother's house?"

"Yeah your sister is there. And I know they don't have classes today."

As we were driving Bella put her head back and closed her eyes.

I couldn't stop looking at her. She was beautiful.

Why didn't I see that before?

But I think it one sided. She doesn't feel the same for me.

Why would she?

I am a bad boy.

A bad boy who's been hurt, and no matter the love my adopted parents could give me it wouldn't erase the pain.

As we reached Seattle I speed faster to Emmett's apartment.

I woke her up when we were in front of his building..

As we got out of the car Bella said, "Do they know we are coming?"

"No. I thought maybe you need your sister right now."

And I was right. As soon as she saw Rosalie, Bella hugged her sister and started to cry.

The day was pretty good. The four of us went to a restaurant and had lunch.

I couldn't believe that girls talk so much or hugged so much.

It's like they forgot about Emmett and I and was just off in there little world.

You had to cough to get their attention.

After lunch we decided to go walk around the park.

"I had a good day today."

Bella wash holding a little flower, while blowing on it.

Actually I did too.

I looked at Bella and I could tell that she wanted to say something.

"Ummm. Cullen. I ummm wanted to thank you for calling Rose on Friday."

"No problem."

"Umm Cullen I was wondering when were you adopted?"

"I came to the Cullens when I was 10."

I knew what was coming next.

"Do you know where your parents are?"

I clenched my fist to hold back my temper.

"I don't feel comfortable speaking about my past."

I can tell that I have hurt her feelings.

"Oh. I was just wondering since you've experienced first hand my dark secret, I thought maybe I could know yours."

I looked at her and said, "What makes you think I have a dark secret?"

How would she know?

"Well first of all you have a family who obviously love you and I have to tell you they are great. And all you do is find ways to upset them?"

I snapped at her and said, "You don't know what I do to them."

"Whatever."

"Yeah whatever."

I dropped my shoulders and said, "I am sorry."

"She turned to look at me and said, "No I am sorry. I shouldn't have asked you. I shouldn't have assumed. You know what they say, once you assume you make and ass out of u and me. "

She chuckled at her corny joke.

"You told me you didn't want to talk about it. I am sorry."

"You are right. I do things to upset them but I can't talk about my past. Not to anyone."

"I understand."

The rest of the day and the ride back to school was very nice.

I had to admit that I had a great time with Bella and her sister.

As we pulled up to Bella's car I really didn't want this day to end.

"I had a great time with you Cullen."

"Yeah I did too."

I looked into her brown eyes and I don't know what came over me but I leaned closer and I kissed her.

Her soft lips on mine felt wonderful.

I could feel my stomach warming and I wanted to take more of her lips.

I stopped kissing her and she eyes were closed.

She opened them and looked at me said, "I can't do this."

"What?"

"I can't do this."

She got out of my car and I followed her.

"What is it Bella?"

"Nothing. I will not be another girl on you bed post."

"What? My bed post?"

"Yeah I don't want to be another girl you conquer."

"How can you say that?"

"Isn't it true?"

I clenched my jaw and said, "That's not how I see you? If that's true I would kiss you like this."

I grabbed her face and crushed my lips with mine. I parted her lips with my tongue and kissed her roughly. The kiss was not passionate like in the car. I heard her moan against my lips. I don't know when she participated but I had to stop.

"That is how I kiss girls I don't have feeling for."

I left Bella standing there and I went home.

I couldn't blame Bella for feeling this way because of my reputation.

I did use girls and I did mess with girls like Lauren and Jessica.

It wasn't a secret.

But I never felt for someone like I did for her.

I could still feel her on my lips.

I can still taste her on my tongue.

I was interrupted by a knock on my window.

I didn't realize that it has gotten dark and Bella standing in my window.

I walked over to the window and I opened it.

**I hope you guy like this story. If you want more, you know what to do. Thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Her e is another chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**BPOV**

What was I doing in front of his house?

I saw his window and I knew he was home.

I didn't want to go home and I wanted to be with him.

I've always dreamed of being with him and I freaked out when he kissed me.

And I have to admit when he was rough I wasn't afraid.

I picked up the phone and dialed my house and our answer machine with my voice picked up.

Mom hasn't left her room I see.

"**You have reached the Swan residence. Please leave your name, number and a brief message after the tone and we will return your call at our earliest convenience. Thank you."**

"Hi mom. This Is Bella. I am going to spend the night at Angela's house. We have a project that is due on Thursday. So we would like to get started with it. If you need anything call my cell. Love you mom. Bye."

I blew out a breath when I hung up.

I got out of the car and I walked to his window.

As I looked in I noticed him on his bed rubbing his lips. I knew he was thinking of our kiss.

I lightly knocked on his window.

He got up and looked at me like I was a dream.

I gasped when I saw his chest.

He opened the window for me.

"What happened?"

I lowered my head and said, "I didn't want to go home. I wanted to be with you. Can I come in?"

And for the second time he reached his hand out to me. This time I didn't hesitate.

Edward helped me through the window…

I closed the distance between us and I rose on my toes and kissed him.

The kiss was intoxicating and sweet.

I've kissed guys before but this was on another level.

I felt our bodies sore up in the clouds.

His hands were moving all over my back and arms and he felt every spot that made me melt.

Edward was kissing my jaw line and my neck and I shivered from feel of his lips.

While stroking his soft chest he brought his lips back and swallowed a moan that came from my wet lips.

"Wait. Wait."

I gave him a confused look

"You were right Bella."

I brought my lips back on his and started kissing him again.

"No Bella. We have to stop now."

"Why?"

He pulled me towards the bed and sat me on his lap.

"If we do this then you will be another notch on my belt and I don't want that for you. You are not like those girls. You are different. Pure and you need to be treated as so."

I stared into his smoldering green eyes and my eyes started to glisten.

He stood me up and laid me on the bed so he can hold me.

Edward was staring into my eyes and he moved a strand of hair off my face.

"You are so beautiful."

I blushed and closed my eyes.

He kissed the tip of my nose then my lips.

I pulled back and said, "And you are suppose to be a bad boy."

"That is our little secret."

I scrunched up my face and said, "Umm not a chance."

He tickled me and kissed me again.

**EPOV**

I stretched and I realized that I was touching something crunchy.

I got up and realized that it was a note and Bella was gone.

While sighing I laid back down and pushed my hair that had fallen to my face.

I opened the paper.

**You looked peaceful and I went home to get ready for school. Thanks for last night.**

**Bella**

I rolled up the paper and threw it across the room, just then my phone started to ring.

"Yeah" I said while yawning.

"You sly dog. I hear Bella spent the night with you."

That woke me up.

"Emmett? What?"

"Bella spent the night with you?"

"Let me guess Rosalie."

"Yeah Bella is on the phone with her now."

"Jesus."

**RPOV**

"Babe your phone is ringing."

I turned over and reached for my cell phone.

I groaned when I saw it was my little sister.

"This better be important. I was dreaming of Johnny Depp and we were about to…"

Bella scoffed.

"That is a little to much information. I need to talk to you."

Emmett gave me a look because of the Johnny Depp comment and I just smiled at him trying to look innocent.

He got out of the bed and I squeezed his naked butt.

"I am not Johnny Depp."

"No you are cuter."

He bent down to kiss me but it went longer than a peck.

"Hello are you there?"

I coughed and Emmett laughed.

"What's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok."

Emmett went to lie down next to me and he was caressing my leg. I pushed his hand away and blew him a kiss.

"I spent the night with Edward."

I sat straight up and said. "What? You spent the night with Edward."

Emmett looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Yes."

"Did you guys…?"

"NO!! He didn't want to."

I blew out a breath and Emmett left the room.

"Start from the beginning."

"Well he dropped me off to my car and he kissed me."

"He kissed you?" I said shocked

"Yes. He did and it was nice but I stopped him saying that I didn't want to be the next notch on his belt or something like that."

"Yeah I understand." I cut her off.

"So he was pissed and he said that he would show me how he kisses girls he didn't like and he grabbed me and kissed me in a way that I felt in the heel of my foot and toes to my ears."

"Damn!"

"So he left and I stayed there looking stupid. So I was driving home and I didn't want to go home I want to see him so I went to his house and we spent the night. I wanted to you know but he stopped me saying that I was right."

"Right about?"

"About if we did have sex then I being a notch on his belt and that I was special and all that. And we just spent the night talking kissing and I fell asleep in his arms."

"I can here you smiling through the phone."

"Yeah. I can't believe I did that."

"You did what you felt was right and you took a big step. But promise me that you will be careful and safe."

"Yeah I will."

I blew a sigh of relief and said, "Where are you now?"

"I just left his house and now I am driving home to get ready for school."

"You are doing the walk of shame."

Bella started to laugh

"Shut up."

"Whatever hoe."

"Nice. Are you guys still coming next weekend for the open night mic show?"

"Do you think I would miss my least favorite person singing?"

Bella gasped.

"I'm your least favorite person?"

"Of course that's why I am always talking to you."

"I love you."

"God you are so annoying."

"Whatever. Are you at Emmett's?

"Yeah And?"

"And nothing just pointing it out."

"I love you too Bells."

Bella giggled and hung up.

I laid back down on the pillow and started thinking about my past with the man I thought I had loved Jasper Hale.

My eyes started to glisten and it was hard to think about Jasper Hale and not think about April 25.

Emmett walked in the room while I wiped my eyes.

"Are you ok?"

I chuckled.

"Yeah I am fine. Just thinking."

Emmett pulled me into his arms and kissed my hair.

"How's Bella?"

"Excited. She asked about next weekend. You are coming with me?"

"Yeah sure. I know my brother will be there. Oh I think my sister is coming down from DC that weekend. She can come too. She wants to introduce her new boyfriend to us. I think it's pretty serious."

"That's nice. I like your sister."

Emmett laughed.

"She's weird."

I lightly hit his arm.

"She will fit it with my sister and me."

"That's true."

Emmett kissed me and laid me on the bed and I totally forgot about my Economic class.

**EPOV**

I couldn't help smiling when I saw Bella parking her car.

When she stepped out of the car I had to fix my face so she wouldn't see me smiling like an idiot.

When she was walking I noticed her hair was in a ponytail showing off her slender neck and my stomach jumped when I started thinking about kissing her neck.

I looked at her face and I noticed she had no emotions and I couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Here I was smiling like a fool and she looks breezy **(thanks Monica Geller).**

"Cullen."

"Bella"

She kept walking so I caught her arm and pulled her into my arms.

Bella was laughing and I just love hearing her cute laugh.

I kissed her and said, "Hi."

"Hi."

"So I hear that you already told your big sister about us."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"That's one this think my sister is and that is being private. Emmett told you?"

"Yeah. He said you were talking to Rosalie about it."

"Yeah I hope you don't mind."

"And if I said yes."

Bella shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you because not only is she my sister but my best friend. And I tell her everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

I kissed her softly and she licked her lips and said, "I will tell her that too."

She leaned closer and kissed me again.

"I got to go. I have to meet Angela to talk about next weekend."

"Next weekend?"

Bella pulled back and went into her school bag and pulled out a flyer and handed it to me.

"There is an open mic night and we have a slot. You have to come."

I took the flyer from her and read it.

"Sure I will be there."

She gave me a quick kiss.

"I got to go."

I pulled her closer and kissed her again. I couldn't get enough of her soft lips.

She was smiling and said she had to go.

I mouthed ok to her and she started to walk away.

She turned around and she reminded me that I had to see Mrs. Sanchez today.

I rolled my eyes and she smiled at me so sweetly.

Bella looks like an innocent doll with big brown eyes that looks like she would never do anything wrong.

I was watching her walk away in her skinny jeans and ankle boots and black top. I had to say she looked very sexy today. Why haven't I noticed that before?

Somebody hit my arm and I noticed Mike and Eric were looking at her too.

"So you have Bella Swan in your sights?"

Eric started laughing and said, "She is hot."

"So how long will it take for you to hit it?"

I clenched my jaw to bite back my temper and reached into my pocket to light a cigarette.

I rolled my eyes when I saw Mike and Eric laughing and giving each other pounds.

I watched Bella hug Angela and both of them walked away.

**I know it's long but I just can't stop writing this story. I hope you like it. If you want more, let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews. I just love the way this story is shaping up. If you have a suggestion to make this story better, please send your suggestions. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**BPOV**

I jumped in my car excited that I am going to spend time alone with Cullen tonight.

He asked me if I wanted to grab something to eat.

I blasted _Rihanna _in my car.

Then my song came on _The Final Goodbye_ by her. And I started to sing along.

I reached in front of my house and I parked and was still singing while I was walking through my front door.

I threw the mail on the counter and noticed Renee sitting one the dining table with folded hands.

I immediately started thinking about thinks I've done.

Is Renee upset I came home late?

"Please come sit Bella."

I hesitated then she motioned for me to come.

Even though I was scared of the first hit, her eyes showed something else.

Pain? Resentment?

I walked slowly to the table and she signaled for me to sit.

So I took the seat across from her.

At least if she raises her hand, it will at least give me a second to back up or maybe the table will block her and I can run outside.

When she took my hand, I jumped.

Renee pinched the bridge of her nose and ran her finger through her hair.

"When you were born, I always swore I would protect you. But I never thought I would have to protect your from myself."

Tears fell down her cheeks.

She huffed when she wiped her cheeks.

"Ever since your father passed away and the problems with Rosalie, I've been a bit of a mess. I've been depressed and angry. And I've been taking out on you. Do you know how it is to be so angry at your daughter for something she couldn't control?"

She looked at me and said, "I am so sorry. I want you to know that the last think I've ever wanted to do was to ever hurt you. I can't even touch you without you flinching. "

"What is this about mom?"

She took my hand and I flinched.

"I am checking myself into a hospital to seek help. I need help."

She started to cry uncontrollably.

I got up and went to hug her.

She was crying into my hair repeating how sorry she's been and how much she loves me.

"When are you leaving?"

She lifted her head to look at me and I dropped my arms.

"I ummm tonight. I am leaving tonight. I spoke to Dr. Becker and he has a bed for me at St. Elizabeth hospital."

"What am I going to do?"

It hit me that she was leaving. I started to cry with her.

She grabbed my face and said, "You will be fine. You are strong and you've always been independent. Everything is taken care of. Don't worry."

I hugged her and said, "Please don't go mom."

She hugged me tighter and said, "I have to. I lost your sister I don't want to lose you too. I am doing this for you. I love you."

Even though she put me through hell, she was still my mother and I love her very much.

We hugged each other until it was time for her to leave.

**EPOV**

She cancelled on me.

How can she do that with no explanation?

I stomped on the clutch and pull the car in second gear.

I didn't want to strip the gears but I was pissed.

When I reached her house, I noticed her car was there but the house was dark.

I got out and slammed the car door.

I walked up to the window and noticed not movement and I started to get worried.

I knocked but there wasn't an answer.

I swallowed hard because of the images that were running through my mind.

Thoughts of Bella getting hurt by her mother again or killed this time were very hard for me to shake off my mind.

I turned the knob and the door opened.

Without even thinking I stepped inside and called out for Bella.

I walked into the living room and saw Bella sitting on the couch crying.

She looked at me and sniffled.

I went to her and she looked at me and said, "She left."

I hugged her.

"Who left?"

"My mom."

In my mind I was happy that the crazy woman who hurt her daughter had left.

But that's not what Bella needed right now.

Bella sniffed again and told me what happened between her and her mother.

"It will be alright. Did you call Rosalie?"

"Yeah I called her. She was going to come home but I told her not to. She has school and she said she's coming this weekend."

"I am sorry she left but maybe it what's good for you and her right now. It sounds like she wants to be a better mother for you."

She pushed away from me and said, "I understand that but she is left me just like everybody else. Rosalie left, my dad and now my mom. I don't have anybody."

I drew in my eyebrows and said, "But your dad died."

She pushed off the couch and said, "I know he did but he left me. Everybody leaves me."

I followed her and grabbed her arms to turn her to face me.

"You listen to me Bella. Your dad died. Your sister, who I have to say you are annoyingly close to is away at school and your mom went to better herself for you. You shouldn't be upset."

"How should I feel then?"

"You should be proud that your mother loves you enough to want to change for you."

I dropped my arms and I felt like I should tell her the truth.

But there was a barrier in my mouth stopping the words for coming out.

"Your mother knows what she did is wrong and she is trying to fix it for you. Be proud of her. Give her the chance to at least try to change."

I looked into her eyes and I knew they were trying to find the truth.

I dropped my eyes.

"Umm I think you should go lay down and I will make you some tea."

I gave her some tea and I stayed with her until we fell asleep.

I was dreaming of Bella, her long wavy brown hair blowing, her soft innocent eyes.

Bella's soft lips on mine while she is kissing me

The feel of her arms around me and the sound of her voice when she says my name and the look she gives when she is annoyed with me.

Then the dream turned into a dark room, the same dark room. The sounds of men grunting and her laughing filled the room.

The dark room that always smelt of vomit, piss and sex.

I was back there. The place I vowed I would never be again.

I looked around for Bella. Where is she?

She shouldn't be here.

I could feel myself sweating. Trying to get out but I couldn't.

Why am I here?

I started screaming for Bella to help me.

Please help me!!!

I want to go home.

I hear her laughter coming in closer.

I covered my ears to block out the laughter and the screams with the city sound outside the window.

"You owe what is due to me."

I turned to see if she was there.

But there wasn't anybody, just me in the room trying to get out.

The feel and sounds of glass vials breaking under my feet showed me this dream is real.

Please I don't want to be here anymore.

"Please no more. Please no more."

I dropped to my knees and covered my head.

"I want to go home. Mom, dad, Bella where are you. No more."

Hands grabbed my shoulders.

I jerked up.

Bella reached for me and I pushed her away.

"Edward you are dreaming. It's me Bella."

I was sweating and panting.

My throat was dry and my tongue was stuck to the roof of my mouth.

Bella held me trying to calm me down.

"What happened?"

I couldn't speak.

"It's ok. I am here."

I can usually calm myself but it wasn't working.

"Baby I am here. What happened?"

I didn't realize that I was crying.

I could tell Bella was scared.

I finally spoke but in a whisper.

"Can I have water please?"

"I got it."

She jumped off the bed and ran to get some water.

Damn! I didn't want her to see this. I didn't want her pure self to be tainted by me, something so ugly to scar her beauty.

I got off the bed and started to put on my shirt and shoes.

She came back into the room with the water and I took it from her and drank deeply.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"But why? It is 5 in the morning."

"I got to go."

"What happened?"

"You know it was just a dream."

I tried to brush it off but she didn't push it.

"Fine I guess I will see you in school."

"Fine."

I left without a second glance or a kiss.

While jumping into the car, I looked out thru rearview mirror to see if she had followed me.

I was a bit hurt that she didn't.

I closed my eyes and started the car and went home.

As soon as I opened the door Carlisle was in my face.

"Where have you been?"

"Ahhh man not right now."

I walked past them and Carlisle grabbed my arm to stop me and said, "Yeah right now"

I brushed his hand off.

Esme stood in between us.

"Look Edward. Just tell us where you've been."

I looked at her and let go of my defensive posture.

"I went to Bella's we had a date and she cancelled and I wanted to see if she was ok."

Carlisle cut in.

"You know you are not supposed to sleep out."

I turned my gaze to him.

"Do I look like I planned it?"

"Don't be a wise ass. You are to be in this house. No sleepovers ever. I am warning you."

I clenched my teeth and said, "What are you going to do that hasn't been done already?"

Esme clutched her chest and I went to my room.

Carlisle was about to yell after me but Esme stopped him.

**BPOV**

"I don't know what happened."

I was walking out of my last class of the day and I haven't seen Cullen all day.

"What was he doing?"

I played with my chain to stop myself from screaming.

"Rose I was sleeping and I woke up with him whimpering and crying out no. Please. I want to go home. I started freaking out."

"I would be too. And you haven't seen him all day?"

"Nope. I tried to call him but he isn't answering his phone. I don't know what to do. This is just perfect."

"Bells calm down. He probably dreamt something that freaked him out and he just needs time to sort it out. Don't worry. If he doesn't call you by tonight we will call an apb."

Its been a week since I haven't seen Edward Cullen.

I've been by his house and his parents are telling me that he doesn't want to see anybody.

I even as spoke to Emmett but he wasn't a big help.

I was getting worried. I didn't know what was going on.

As I was walking to my next class I see Edward sitting on his car smoking a cigarette with his dim-witted friends Mike and Eric.

He picked up his phone.

I kept walking away and my pocket was buzzing.

I noticed I got a text.

**HI**

I turned to look at him and rolled my eyes.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly.

When I was walking to my car, I saw Edward sitting on my car.

I walked by him and he said hello but I just ignored him.

He scoffed and said, "We are back to this again?"

I stopped and chuckled.

"Yes we are back to this Cullen."

I turned to face him and said, "What happened to you? Why haven't you been answering my calls? Better yet why haven't you called me to let me know that your finger hasn't been broken and that you are alive?"

"I am sorry."

"That not what I want to hear."

I opened my car door and put my bag inside.

"I want to know what happened to my house that you just ran out and I haven't heard from you in a week."

He exhaled and said, "I've just been going through something that I need to work out."

I threw my hands up in disbelief.

"That's what I get? You were going through something that you needed to work out. Perfect."

"What do you want me to say?"

I pushed my hair back and tried to rack my brain for what he possibly can say to make me feel better.

"Well let's see. Bella what happened to me that night scared me but I feel like I can talk to you."

"I can't talk about it."

"Why can't you?"

Edward started to pace back and forth.

"Please I can't."

"Oh I see. You walk into my life and I show you this is how my life is. I give you the opportunity to choose if you want to deal with my baggage. But you can't open up to me to let me know what your baggage is. I've known from the beginning that we both are troubled souls but you can't even respect me enough to show me who are. You can't even trust me enough to be there for you. As soon as you show me a little weakness you run."

"It's not easy for me Bella."

"Do you think it was easy for me? Do you think it was easy for me to look at you everyday knowing that there is one person out there who knows the shit I live through? Well you don't need to worry about that anymore."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means goodbye."

I started to walk to the driver side and Edward stopped me.

"No Bella. Don't do this."

I scoffed.

"I didn't do this. You did."

I continued to walk to driver side and opened the door.

Edward grabbed my arm.

I looked at him and said through clenched teeth, "Let go."

He looked into my eyes and let me go.

Edward watched me get into the car and drive away.

**I know this one is long. I just get carried away when I wrote this story. If you like this one check out my other story called The one I yearn. You will love that one too. Thanks**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. I just loved the reviews. Keep em coming. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**BPOV**

"Why don't you just go over there and talk to him."

I snapped back and realized that Angela had seen me staring at Edward.

It's been a week since our argument and he hasn't made any effort to try to correct the situation.

I took a bite out of my chicken sandwich.

"I know you want to talk to him."

I gave her a dirty look.

"No I don't. He doesn't want to talk so I don't either."

"Bella you have to try to see it from his side."

I gasped and said, "Please tell me you aren't taking his side.

She fiddled with her salad and said, "Hello no. But I have to say that you have to give him time to open up to you. If he didn't see what he saw, do you think you would have told him about your mom?"

Damn she had a point.

I took another bite out of my sandwich and I noticed that Edward was talking to Lauren.

I scoffed and said, "Well it looks like he is recovering quickly."

I motioned for her to look at Lauren making a fool of herself in front of him.

"I can't take that girl. She is such a slore."

I turned to look at them again and Edward's meet my eyes.

I turned to Angela and started talking about the open mic show we are going to do in 2 days.

While Angela was talking I looked at Edward and noticed he was walking to us so I told Angela that I wanted to go inside, so we packed up our lunch and we went inside leaving Edward watching us go.

The rest of day flew by and I had to meet up with Edward at the library. This day had to happen so I took a deep breath and pulled open the library doors.

I wash shocked to see him already there.

My heart thudded as I walked closer to him but my face didn't show my emotions.

As I put my bag on the desk I coughed.

"Hey."

I looked at him and said, "Hey."

While reaching into my bag I pulled out the folder that had his work.

"This is the work that Mrs. Sanchez told me to give you. I don't think you need me to help you with it."

He grabbed my arm and I looked at him.

"Can we talk?"

"About?"

"Why did you walk away from me today?'

I chuckled and pushed my hair back.

"Are you serious?"

He pulled his eyebrows together.

"Yeah I am serious."

"That's funny. I haven't heard from all week and I see you with Lauren today."

"It wasn't anything."

"With Lauren it isn't anything? You told me how they are always on you and what makes today any different."

Edward sighed and started rubbing his face.

"Bella I don't want to fight with you anymore. I miss you."

"You miss me? Why haven't you called me?"

"I've been dealing with stuff and I am just not ready to talk about it. But I don't want that to pull you away from me."

I was about to speak but he put his hand to my lips.

"I know how you feel but just see it on my side. I am not ready to spoil you."

"Spoil me?"

"You are pure to me and I don't want to ruin that. Come here."

He reached for me and I went to him and he pulled me onto his lap.

He hugged me and said, "God I miss you."

I stroked his bronze hair.

"I missed you too. I was so mad at you."

He looked at me and he melted me with his smoldering green eyes.

"I didn't want to make you mad."

He kissed me and his lips are so soft.

He sighed and said on my lips, "I'm sorry."

Edward kissed me again and pushed him away forgetting where we were.

He sighed.

"Let's go to your house."

"I can't Rose is coming tonight and I have to clean the house."

"Oh I forgot I spoke to Emmett earlier and they were on their way."

Edward looked at his watch and continued, "They are probably there now."

I gasped and widen my eyes.

"Let's go."

I got up and packed everything up.

Edward groaned.

"I only said that so we can go to my house."

I pulled him up and dragged him out of the library.

**EPOV**

I've never met anybody in my entire life who was very excited to see their sibling.

I guess I've always had a problem with mine that I couldn't grasp that sisters can very close.

I parked my car behind Bella' and watched her jump out yelling for her sister.

Rose stepped out and they hugged until they fell to the floor.

As I got out of the car I can hear them giggling and Emmett stepped out to see what was going on.

Emmett gave me a nod and I gave him one back.

"Is that all you guys are going to do?'

I looked down and noticed Bella and Rosalie sitting up still giggling.

"Emmett give your brother a hug."

Bella put her chin on Rosalie's shoulder and said, "Give him a kiss Edward."

Emmett and I just looked at them in disbelief.

Rosalie elbowed Bella lightly and they giggled harder.

Emmett looked at me and said, "Who knew these two beautiful girls were crazy."

I chuckled and walked over to Emmett and we hugged.

Emmett walked over to Rosalie and helped her and I did the same for Bella.

He said, "Are you happy Rose?"

Bella pouted her lips and said, "Nope you guys didn't kiss."

Rosalie laughed and winked at Bella.

I turned Bella's head and her smile dropped when I looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I will kiss you."

As I stepped closer to kiss her Rosalie stopped me.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What are you doing?"

Still looking into Bella's eyes I said, "I am going to kiss her if you don't mind."

Bella lightly punched my stomach.

"Don't speak to her like that."

She walked over to Rosalie put her arms around her and they went inside.

Emmett eyed me and said sisters and we followed them in.

"I thought you guys weren't together anymore."

"I guess but we made up today."

Bella and Rosalie went to sit on the couch and I went to sit next to her and I put my arms around her.

She smiled at me and my heart jumped.

She bent down to kiss my cheek and said, "I can't stay mad at him."

"You were mad for almost 2 weeks."

Bella gasped and gave Rosalie a dirty look.

"We made up and we realize that we are crazy for each other."

Emmett went to sit next to Rosalie and she just fused into his arms.

She looked like she was meant to be there and I couldn't help but to wonder if Bella was meant for me.

It wasn't in the cards for me to be happy and here I was with this beautiful creature that is mine.

I watched her as she was laughing with her sister and I realized that I can't tell her what happened. I couldn't take that glow from her face, the light in her eyes to go out or the look of pity in them when she looks at me.

I couldn't tell her the awful things my own mother has done to me.

But I knew that I had to one day. But I couldn't bear the thought of her walking away from me because I disgust her.

"I am going to cook."

I was brought back from my thought by Emmett and Bella groaning.

"She can't cook." Emmett said to me.

Rosalie slapped Emmett's knee.

"How can you say that? You guys are going to eat my cooking and enjoy it."

Bella turned to look at me and had a face like she just sucked on a sour candy.

I laughed and Emmett said, "I hope you guys have 911 on your speed dial."

"I heard that" Rosalie yelled from the kitchen.

We started to laugh.

"I am going to help her in the kitchen. Maybe the food will be edible if I help."

Bella bent down and kissed me on my lips.

And she went to the kitchen.

The food was somewhat edible.

Ok it was horrible.

The mash potato looked like soup.

The asparagus was rubbery and salty.

And the meatloaf was very tangy but I couldn't put my finger in it.

Emmett took his first bite and made a face.

"Do you have the 911 on speed dial?"

Bella and I laughed and Rosalie started to pout.

"You still are beautiful."

Rosalie smiled and he leaned over to kiss her.

"Did you put the lemon juice in the meatloaf?"

I looked at Bella and she was chewing her tangy meatloaf.

Rosalie stopped nose bumping with Emmett and glared at Bella.

"Yeah?"

She said as she straightened up.

"You weren't supposed to put lemon juice…. You know what. I am going to eat it but if they have to pump my stomach I am going to kill you."

She dug her fork in and took a big bite of the meatloaf.

She looked at me and shook her head.

After dinner we decided to watch a movie. Of course the girls picked a chick flick. _ The notebook. _They are so spoiled and we give them what they want.

I had to admit I was getting pretty into the movie. And I noticed Bella had fallen asleep and Rosalie and Em was gone.

I chuckled. That's what happens when you get wrapped up into a movie.

"Bella."

"Hmmm."

"You fell asleep. I am going to take up upstairs."

"Mmm kay."

I pulled her up and she was wobbling. Not really steady.

I lifted her up in my arms and she nuzzled closer to me chest.

It felt so good, I had to concentrate not to trip and drop her with my weak legs.

As I laid her on the bed, I kissed her forehead and I whisper to her that I was going to go.

She grabbed my hand and told me to stay.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I want you to stay with me."

I told her I would but I had to do something.

I laughed at the thought of what I was going to do.

"Hello."

I was kind of relieved that it was Esme that answered.

"Hi mom."

Esme sounded alert.

"Edward what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am ok. I just wanted to tell you that I am over Bella's house. Emmett is here too and we are watching a movie. I know it's late I just didn't want you to worry."

"Thank you Edward. You guys have a good time."

"Mom. If you need me call me on my cell."

"I will. Edward?"

"Yes mom."

"Thanks for calling and telling me."

I smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too mom."

I hung up the phone and went back into Bella's room.

As I slid into bed with her I took off my shirt.

When I laid down Bella turned and rested her head on my chest.

"Thanks."

I kissed her hair.

"For?"

She looked at me.

"For staying."

"Of course I would stay. I care about you…"

She lifted her head.

"You care about me?"

I pulled at the end of her wavy reddish brown hair and told her of course I did.

She leaned in and kissed me.

The kiss was gentle and sweet.

Bella rose up and was over me.

The kiss got deeper while she stroked my cheek and trailed her finger down jaw line, down my neck, down shoulder, down my arm and locked her fingers with mine, leaving a trail of heat where she touched.

I chanted her name while she kissed my neck.

While she kissed my chest I felt like I was wrapped up in her hair.

Her wavy hair fell on my face and my chest.

I didn't know what drove me crazier her kisses or the smell and feel of her hair.

I grabbed her face and brought her lips back to mine.

I kissed her while I flipped her on her back.

Now I was over her.

I kissed her lips, her neck the base of her throat.

She sucked in a quick breath when I kissed the base of her throat.

I sat her up and help her out of her t-shirt.

It caused her hair to fall in her face and she looked very sexy.

I laid her down and started kissed her shoulders.

She moaned in her throat and I kissed her lips again.

With one hand I put both her hands above her head.

I started kissing her neck again and she was breathing very heavy.

"Edward."

"Hmmm."

"Wait Edward."

I looked into her eyes.

"Are you ok? Am I hurting you?"

"Whoo you are doing something."

I let go of her arms and she started to fan herself.

"What's wrong?"

She turned her face and I sat her up.

"What is it?"

"You are going to think I am a prude."

I laughed and told her I could never think of her that way.

She rolled her eyes.

"You can tell me."

Bella shook her head and said, "I am still holding on to my v card and I am not ready to play it yet."

I turned her face to look at me.

"Is that it? Don't worry we won't do anything you aren't ready to do."

She smiled at me and started kissing me.

I am very understanding but I am still a man.

While pushing her back she gave me a confused look.

And realized why I pushed her back.

"Can we just hold each other?"

I laid her down in my arms and just kissed her hair.

"Anything you want."

**RPOV**

Emmett was kissing my shoulder and I couldn't concentrate.

Bella was in her room right now with Edward and I didn't know what was going on.

I didn't want her to make the same mistake I did.

Emmett sucked his teeth

"I am doing my best moves over here and you aren't even here to enjoy it."

I kissed him.

"I'm sorry babe. I am worried about Bella."

"Why?'

"Ummm she's in the room with your brother. Hello."

Emmett was pulling down the strap of my tank top and went back to kissing my shoulder and neck.

"So."

I pushed him back and huffed.

"So? That's all you can say."

"Aww come one babe. Don't do this."

"You don't do this."

Emmett kissed my arm.

"You know I always told you I wanted to have you in your childhood room."

I pulled back my arm.

"And you fulfilled your fantasy earlier today."

Emmett scoffed.

"It isn't the same. That was during the day now it is night time. Come on babe."

I turned to my side and pulled the cover to my neck.

"Good night."

"Come one babe."

Emmett tried to pull down the cover down.

I turned my head told him good night again.

He huffed and mumbled good night.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. It is a little long. But as you guys would say longer is better. Till next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews. Here is another chapter. Enjoy.**

**BPOV**

_**Ladies and gentleman, it is our greatest pleasure to have with us tonight a very special performer. She traveled all the way from a small town called Forks. And she will honor us with a chance to hear tantalizing voice. Without further a due please welcome to the stage Bella Swan singing I'm Scared by her favorite artist Duffy. . **_

Cheers erupted.

I walked out to the front of the stage wearing a very sexy white Vera Wang floor length dress.

The dress was very low cut in the back.

My hair was pinned up with spiral curls.

If Rosie had seen me her jaw would have dropped to the floor.

I couldn't see the crowd but I could feel the energy that emanating from them.

As the music started I smiled and started to sing and I have to admit I was very good.

While singing I turned my head to left and I saw him. Edward was dressed in a tuxedo holding a white rose smiling at me.

How did he know white roses are my favorite?

I smiled at him and I felt like I was just singing for him.

Edward walked out on stage to me when I was done singing and he turned me to face him and kissed me passionately.

That's when my stupid alarm buzzed.

I reached over Edward to turn the alarm off.

Damn the alarm, it took me out of the most wonderful dream I've ever had.

I pulled the cover to my chin and wished to have that dream again.

As I sighed, Edward turned to face me.

I laid very still to see if he was still sleeping.

When I heard him breathing slow and steady, I turned to look at him.

Biting my lip I turned my body to him so that I can just take it all in.

Even sleeping his looks stopped my breath.

I remember the first time I saw him like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

_Renee and Charlie walked me to the school. . _

_They kissed me but I looked around to see if anybody was watching us._

_I heard somebody call my name and I noticed it was Angela calling me._

_While running to her I turned to wave to my parents._

_We walked to our classroom and sat down in our seats next to each other and started taking our school supplies out of our bags._

"_Today is our first day of school. Are you excited?"_

"_No. But you are excited because you are a nerd." I said while shaking my head._

_I heard someone chuckle and I saw a scrawny boy with big green eyes._

_There was something about his eyes, like they were older than he was. _

"_I can't wait to see what our homework is going to be."_

_I scoffed and looked at her._

_Angela and I were talking when I heard somebody barking. I turned to the scrawny boy barking at Tyler for taking the seat next to him._

_Angela and I just shook our heads._

I started laughing at the memory.

While removing the bronze colored hair that was stuck to his forehead, I started thinking about the kiss in my dream.

I don't know what came over my but I started to touch his face.

I smiled and traced his perfect nose then his jaw line that I just wanted to kiss.

Deep down I know he was no good for me. I knew he would hurt me but I just couldn't stop the feelings that are growing for him.

What is it about good girls falling for the bad boys?

But is he really a bad boy or somebody who's been hurt and pushing people that mattered away?

I moved closer to him so that I can feel the heat of his body.

Edward opened his eyes while I was tracing his eyebrows.

His eyes looked like he was getting ready for something to happen then he realized it was me and it warmed.

Edward pulled me closer and kissed me.

The kiss was way better than my dream.

"Good morning." Edward said on my lips.

"Good morning" I giggled back.

Edward started kissing my neck and I signed.

Those lips are lethal.

"I decided to play hooky"

Edward stopped kissing me to look at me like I just spoke another language.

"Come again." Edward said while looking into my eyes.

"You heard me." I said while pushing back from him.

"I am playing hooky today. It is Friday and I want to spend time with Rosie."

"You don't want to spend it with me?"

Edward trying to make his face look like he was hurt.

"And if I say no?"

He pulled from me and tired to get out of the bed but I stopped him.

Edward smiled and got back into the bed and started kissing my neck again.

"Hey. Hey. I am going to get a cup of tea. Would you like some?"

He shook his head.

"I want some of you."

I sucked my teeth and rose off the bed.

Ever since Renee left to go to the hospital, I couldn't help the feeling of walking into the kitchen and seeing her sitting there waiting for me to make her breakfast.

No matter what time it was I had to cook something for her.

As I stepped into the kitchen, my heart fell to the pit of my stomach.

There on the table was somebody reading the paper and when I noticed it was Rose, I breathed a sigh of relief.

She looked up from the paper and smiled at me.

"Good morning Bubba."

"Good morning Renee."

"What? Bit your tongue." She said while giving me a dirty look.

I turned my head to her and I stuck out my tongue.

"Bells, Can I talk to you about something serious for a minute?'

I brought my hot cup of tea to the table and I looked in her eye to see if she was ok.

"Sure. Is everything ok?"

She smiled at me.

"I hope it will be."

"What's going on?"

"Something bothered me last night?"

I got scared. I put my hand on hers.

"What happened? Did Emmett do something? Did something happen to…."

"No nothing like that." She said cutting me off.

I sat back in relief. That's twice this morning my heart stopped beating.

"What is it?" I said now a little annoyed.

"It is about you and Edward."

"What about us?" I said while drawing in my eyebrows.

"I am your big sister Bells and I am looking out for your best interests."

"Yeah?" Still confused.

"I just don't want you to jump into anything with Edward until you know this what you want. I just don't want you to jump like I did."

I smiled and I took her hands into mine.

"Rosie. I love you."

"I love you too."

"What Edward and I have isn't the same as what you had. You guys were in love and I am just getting to know Edward. Granted it he is making it very difficult for me to get to know him but I am showing him that I am here waiting. As far as jumping, I don't know what will happen tomorrow but I can just answer you right now and say that I am not ready yet."

I can see the relief in her face so I gave her a dirty look.

"But believe me when I am I will call you just before it happens to get your approval."

She pushed my hand off.

"This isn't funny."

Rose was clearly upset with me so I stopped smiling.

"Listen Rosie. Don't worry."

"That's what I said."

"I told him I am not ready. And I mean that. And when I am ready I will take precautions to be safe. "

I picked up my tea and took a sip realizing it was cool I went to microwave to warm it.

"How do you feel for Edward?"

That question caught me off guard.

"I care about him but I feel deep down he's going to hurt me. I feel that there is something in his past that is haunting him and I can't help him fight it. I want to be there for him. I know he's a good guy inside. And I love spending time with, when we aren't fighting."

I took a sip of my tea and continued, "It is new and I don't want to rush into anything just as yet."

Emmett walked into the kitchen wearing just his boxers and white socks and looked very cranky.

His body was amazing to look at. His chest and back was cut just right. His arms just made you want to just squeeze it and once you started you didn't want to stop until you bite into it.

"Whoo hoo. Sexy. Sexy."

"Babe go put something on."

Emmett just gave Rose a dirty look.

"Damn Rosie. Your man is so sexy. You better watch him before I take him."

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Come on Emmett shake what your mamma gave ya."

Rose started laughing.

"Babe please go get something to put on. Don't' you see what you are doing to Bells?"

I gave Rose a hurt look.

"No please don't take him away from me."

"Babe!"

"I am going." Emmett said mumbling

I leaned closer to Rosalie.

"Ohhh. Boy is he cranky."

Emmett turned to us and glared at Rose.

"I wonder why." He said.

But Rose just brushed him off.

"He's just mad because he didn't get some last night. He'll get over it."

I started laughing when I heard Emmett mumbling again.

**EPOV**

How can I find the words of how I felt seeing Bella caressing my face?

The chocolate brown eyes staring at me made me want to grab her face and kiss her till she couldn't take anymore.

Feeling her warmth while we are sleeping was too much for me to bear.

Bella wasn't a silent sleeper. She tossed and turned in her sleep and I can here her mumbling.

I was falling hard for this girl that it was starting to scare me.

I really never had people close to me and I knew if she was close I'll eventually hurt her and that's the last thing I wanted to do.

So I have to choose either to stay with her or just let her go.

My thoughts were interrupted by Bella knocking on the door frame.

I never realize how sexy she looks with her hair and her body.

'Hi." I said hoarsely

She walked to the bed and gave me a kiss.

"Hi. Are you up?"

"Just about." I said while stretching.

"Rose and I were just talking in the kitchen and we decided we are going to cook breakfast for you guys."

"Do I have to eat it?" Remembering the food Rosalie cooked.

"Yes and don't worry we cook breakfast very good. Thank you very much."

I wiped my forehead pretending I was wiping off sweat.

I blew out a breath and put on a smile.

She bent down and kisses me lightly on the lips.

"You Cullen men are very funny."

"What do you mean?"

"My sister is dealing with a guy who walks around stranger's house in his boxers and socks that reaches to his knees and I am falling for a guy who barks."

"Barks?"

"Earlier today I was thinking about the first time I saw you."

I didn't remember and she told me the story.

I couldn't believe that she remembered that.

"Ok I am going to help Rosalie make breakfast. You can't screw up eggs right?"

I just shrugged my shoulder.

And at that moment I knew she was somebody I could confide in and I just wanted to tell her the whole ugly ordeal. Even though the fear was there I had to push through it if I want wanted her completely in my heart.

"My mother's name was Josephine. But people called her Josie." I said while sitting up.

Bella stopped walking towards the door and turned to face me.

"My mother wasn't a good mother."

As I was talking I didn't realize that Bella was already sitting beside me.

"My mother was a whore, junkie and an alcoholic. I didn't know who my father is. I don't even think she knew. Josie was very abusive towards me, especially if she never got her fix or a drink. Sometimes I would go days with out eating."

I said it so fast that I didn't even know if she heard me. I looked at her tear streaked face and she quickly wiped them away.

She bent down to kiss my lips that are salty from her tears.

"Thank you." She said against my lips.

The rest of the day we just stayed around the house cracking jokes and watching movies. It was a nice relaxing day until Emmett realized we had to get home because Alice should be there by now.

I really didn't want to leave Bella.

I didn't want to leave this house. I felt like I was meant to be here with her. I was happy and I remembered when the last time I felt this way.

Rosalie was sitting between Emmett's legs and he is holding her while whispering in her hears making her laugh.

I haven't hung out with Emmett this much in so long. I enjoy being around him.

I don't know if it Bella and Rosalie that is making it easier but I am glad my big brother is there.

Bella caressing my cheek broke me out of my thought.

I looked down at her with her head on my lap. I pushed back a strand of hair off her face and smiled at her.

Bella moved and reached for her pocket. I was a little upset that somebody interrupted us.

Bella screamed and made us all jump.

"What is it?" Rosalie says while pushing out of Emmett's arms.

Bella was hyperventilating.

"Bells what is it?"

Bella handed Rosalie her phone.

She just looked at Bella and started yelling with her.

"What is it babe?"

Rosalie started fanning her self.

"Bella just got a text from Ange… She says that Jason Mraz is going to perform at Sonar tomorrow after the open mic."

I couldn't believe that these girls are screaming for a singer that is so not in my book.

"And?" I said.

Bella looked at me and hit me on my arm. I grabbed her in arms and pouted.

"I am sorry that is fantastic." I lied.

"Isn't it? I am very nervous now. He's going to hear me sing tomorrow. I need to change my song now."

Standing there watching Bella freaking out was kind of funny to watch.

No matter what she sang, she would captivate the audience with her beautiful voice.

I stopped Bella in her tracks and pulled her face up so her eyes met mine and said, "Don't worry Bella. You will do great no matter what you sing."

"He's right Bells you will knock them dead."

Bella blew out a breath and I knew she was calm.

"Now that is taken care of I think we need to go."

We all looked at Emmett for reminding us that we had to go to my house.

As we were driving to the house, Rosalie and Bella were talking about the songs that Bella should sing.

I didn't understand the big deal. Bella could sing the phone book and she will still have a deal.

That's when I realized that I didn't know how she got into music.

"Bella. Can I ask you something?"

She looked at me and touched the tip of my nose and leaned closer to me.

"You just did."

I rolled my eyes at her while she was giggling.

"What is it?"

"I was just wanted to know how long you've been singing."

"I've been singing for as long I've been talking. I was always surrounded by music. My dad used to play the guitar. My parents always made Rosie and I sing all the time while my dad played. Do you remember Rosie?"

Rosalie groaned.

"Yeah don't remind me. I was always terrible."

"No you weren't. She played the piano so well."

"You should here her play Edward. She's really good."

"Aww Babe. It's so sweet for you to lie."

She leaned over and kissed Emmett's cheek.

Bella shook her head.

"But why did you stop?"

I noticed that Bella put her head down and said, "When our dad passed away, my mom was so hurt that she didn't want anything that reminded her of Charlie. That included music. So I stopped singing and playing the guitar and piano."

"But that didn't stop you from loving music."

Bella smiled.

"I feel that music is a part of me. I missed playing music in the morning and singing while sitting in the kitchen with breakfast."

Rosalie started reminiscing with Bella.

Their mom must have been hurt to try to cut the one thing that made Bella. You can how much she loved music by the way she glows when she sings or talking about music.

And the pain they must of felt when their mother pushed away all the things they had of their father's memories. I could picture Bella sneaking out to sing or to play her music. To keep what she is a secret from everybody.

"They are here already."

I looked up when Emmett pointed out Alice's car in the drive way.

As I got out the car Emmett was telling Rosalie that she shouldn't' be nervous.

"Everybody loves you and I know you will get along with Alice."

Bella looked at me and I smiled.

As we walked into the house we can hear people talking in the living room. I pulled Bella to walk a little faster.

As we walked into the living room, Bella's smile fell.

Alice and her new boyfriend turned to look at us. And I heard Bella gasp.

"Jasper?"

"Bells?"

Bella dropped my hand and went to him and hugged him.

"Jasper. You are in town and you didn't come to see me?"

"I'm sorry Bells."

Bella looked at a very confused Alice and introduced herself.

"Is your sister…."

"Jasper Hale."

Jasper turned to look at Rosalie standing by the entrance with Emmett.

"Rosalie Swan."

"This is Rosalie?"

"This is Jasper?"

Emmett and Alice said at the same time.

"I am assuming they know each other." I said while pulling Bella close to me.

But it wasn't Bella that answer me but Rosalie.

She walked closer to Jasper and said, "Yeah we know each other. I spoke to your mother this morning. She didn't tell me you were going to be back at forks. So I am guessing that you haven't spoken or seen your mother."

Jasper huffed and said, "No I haven't spoken to her or seen her."

Rosalie folded her arms.

"I see and I also guessing you haven't spoken or seen Jasmine either?"

I leaned closer to Bella and said, "Who's Jasmine?"

Rosalie looked at me and said, "Our 2 year old daughter."

**Finally I finished it. I was stuck and I hope you guys like this chapter. Till next time. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews. I know I left you guys going crazy. SO here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**RPOV**

"Your what?!?"

Edward looked between all of us for some understanding.

I looked back at Jasper and realized that it was a couple of months that I haven't seen him.

"Could anybody please tell me what is going on." Edward yelled.

I was 17 when I found out I was pregnant, I went straight to Jasper's house and told him.

Being the gentleman Jasper is he decided to be there for our child and felt that we should get married.

But I didn't want that. I loved Jasper and I didn't want to be a cliché. Getting married because he knocked me up.

I wanted him to marry me because he loved me unconditionally.

Even when I left home and we got own apartment because of that evil witch he still suggested we should get married.

I still told him no.

Jasper was with me everyday till the day we were blessed with Jasmine. He was very good to her but I knew in his eyes he wasn't ready for this.

I knew something was wrong. I did know Jasper almost all my life.

**Flashback**

_**While stretching I realized that Jasper side of the bed was cold. **_

"_**Jasper?"**_

_**I heard a noise coming out of the baby monitor.**_

_**Jasper must be in the room with Jas.**_

_**There was a big relief that came over me.**_

_**While opening the bedroom door I noticed a bag by the door.**_

"_**What is going on here?" I mumbled under my breath.**_

_**I walked to Jasmine's room and I see Jasper standing In front of the crib.**_

_**He tilted his head slightly and knew I was standing by the door.**_

"_**Rose please don't hate me."**_

_**I walked to stand next to him to look down at our sleeping daughter.**_

_**I put my hand on Jasper's back.**_

"_**I will never hate you."**_

_**Jasper started to cry.**_

"_**I am so sorry."**_

"_**Shhh. It's ok. Jasper."**_

_**Even though my heart was being ripped out of my chest, I felt like I had to comfort him. **_

_**I knew he didn't want to go but part of me was saying stay with us you bastard. Fight for us. While the other part of me was saying I don't want to trap you. I don't want to punish him.**_

"_**Jasper, I told you that I can take care of this on my own."**_

_**He looked at me with tears in his eyes.**_

"_**I will help you. But I am not ready to be a dad."**_

_**I closed my eyes and a tear spilled down my cheek. **_

_**Jasper pulled me into his arms.**_

"_**I will always love you Rosie. But I can't do this. I am so sorry."**_

_**Fight for us Jasper. Please fight for us. If you love us. If you love me don't go. **_

_**Why couldn't I say that out loud? Why couldn't I say this to the man that I loved with all of my heart? I fought with my mother for. I left my sister my best friend for.**_

_**Jasper turned from me a looked at his 2 month old daughter. **_

"_**She looks like you."**_

"_**No." I said while wiping my eyes.**_

"_**She looks like you."**_

_**Jasper started to cry again.**_

_**He kissed his fingers and touched her cheek.**_

"_**I love you Jasmine Isabella Hale."**_

_**He turned and said bye as he left me alone in our daughter's room.**_

_**I stood in the same spot till I heard the front door close and slumped to the floor and wrapped my arms around my legs and started to cry hysterically.**_

_**He left. He's gone. What am I going to do?**_

"You are telling me that you guys have a child. And the both of you know about it?"

Edward yelling brought me out of the painful memory.

"Yes I knew from the beginning about Jasmine." Alice said.

Edward looked at his parents.

"You knew about this and you allow your daughter to date a dead beat."

Bella tried to stop Edward from going on any further but he just shook her off.

"Edward you don't understand." Bella said.

He glared at her.

"What do you mean I don't understand? Here is a guy who left your sister alone with a kid and now he is dating my sister.'

"Don't talk about things you don't know." Jasper said

Edward looked at Jasper.

"Why don't you come over here and explain some things to me."

Jasper clenched his fist and Alice touched his shoulder.

I was amazed because the Jasper I knew when he was upset it was very hard to calm him down.

"Edward stop this right now. We have guests." Esme said

"You know what I am out of here."

"Edward please don't." Bella called out to him.

He threw his arms up and walked out.

I stopped Bella from following him.

"Let me talk to him."

She nodded her head.

I heard Esme and Carlisle apologizing for Edward's behavior.

I walked around the house until I saw Edward standing in the backyard.

As I stepped out I saw Edward leaning against the house smoking a cigarette.

He saw me and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Can I bum one from you?"

Edward eyed me suspiciously and handed me a cigarette.

"Ohh Menthol."

Edward scoffed

"What is wrong with you?"

"I haven't smoked in a while and I am excited. Excuse me."

"I didn't know good girls like you smoke."

I lit the cigarette and took a pull. Boy did that feel good.

"I was far from being a good girl and I did a lot of things I am not suppose to do. Hench the child."

"Are you out here to lecture me? If you are I don't want to hear it." Edward said sarcastically.

"Stop being an ass. I know why you are upset but I have to tell you that there is no need."

Edward scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Please tell me why there is no need."

Edward took another drag of his cigarette. And I did the same. I was starting to get light headed.

"Jasper and I do have a child together. And it was my decision to raise her alone. Jasper does help and he does visit his daughter. I would never deny him to see her."

Edward flicked his cigarette and I can imagine Esme screaming when she finds it.

"You decided?" Edward said suspiciously.

I took another drag.

"At your age, do you feel you are ready to be a father?"

I continued, "When Jasper left I was so hurt. I was 17 years old with a 2 month old. I didn't know what to do. My mother kicked me out so I wasn't talking to that witch. Jasper's family helped me a lot. I owe them more than they know."

Edward lowered his head.

"I am going to say something and if you repeat it I will deny it till my last breath. And I will cut off your head and throw it in the river. And I am not telling you which head I mean."

Edward seemed unaffected by my threat and I exhaled.

"Jasper is a great guy. And Alice is very lucky to have him in her life. Like I am lucky to be in Emmett's life. And Emmett and Jasmine love each other. Between us, I think Emmett is her first crush. It is really cute when they are together."

"I really don't know what to do with this."

I put my arm around Edward.

"Don't judge Jasper too quickly because of this. Give him a chance. You will not regret it. And I know you hurt your sister so try to make that right."

Edward pulled away from me.

"I am not apologizing to anybody."

I shook my head.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Tired of?"

"Tired of being an ass?"

Edward got up.

"I'll let you know when I am."

He started to walk away.

"Don't take to long."

Edward walked into the house.

**BPOV**

"I hear that you are singing tomorrow."

I blushed.

"Yeah I am singing at Sonar for an open mic night. And Jason Mraz is going to be there singing too."

"I know you are excited."

"Nervous is more like it. Rosie told me that you are interning at a hot radio station in NY."

"Yeah it is crazy."

"Do you get to meet celebrities?"

"Sometimes, they mostly have me running errands for the djs setting up equipment."

"Have you ever been on the air?"

Alice and Jasper laughed.

"Once. I walked in while they were on the air and they asked me this crazy question. Would you kiss a man for a million dollars? I told them I wouldn't. And they asked me even if he was good looking like Orlando Bloom. I told them no. One of the dj said he would if the man looked like Antonio Banderras. And the whole room was laughing saying who they would kiss same sex or not."

Alice jumped in, "Can you imagine how it feels to be driving down the FDR with your girlfriends and hearing your boyfriend being asked if he would kiss a guy. And hearing who he would kiss. I was beside myself."

We were laughing and I caught Jasper looking at Alice with so much love. I am glad he found somebody.

I never really hated Jasper for leaving Rosie. We both knew that he wasn't ready to be a full time dad. But he was always there for them when they needed him.

I noticed that Jasper and Alice were having their own private conversation and I blushed when I interrupted them.

"Alice, have you met the doodle bug yet?"

Alice gave me a confused look.

"That's her nickname for Jasmine."

"Oh no, I haven't met her yet. I can't wait. I've seen pictures of her."

I smiled as I thought about my chunky niece. And all of a sudden Jasper's cousin popped into my head.

"Hey Jaz, I hear that your crazy cousin James proposed to Victoria."

"Yeah. I was shocked to."

"Jasper do you remember when James took us fishing on your birthday…"

"And Rosalie was complaining the whole time?'

I started laughing.

"Yeah. And remember when we were coming back James was complaining how hot it was."

I started laughing harder.

"And he stopped the boat and was trying to talk us to go for a swim."

Jasper held his side from laughing so hard.

"And he jumped over and he got stung by 2 jelly fishes." Rosalie said

All three of us looked up at her while laughing.

"He got stung?" Alice said,

"Yeah and it was hard to pull him up because he was screaming in pain. We told him not to go. But he didn't listen. His mother was pissed." Jasper said.

"But you smoothed her over. You always had that gift. You knew what to say to calm people down." Rosalie said.

"Well it isn't hard to smooth over a situation." Jasper said.

Rosalie sat next to me on the white couch. But I noticed that Edward wasn't with her. I looked at her.

"Don't worry; he went for a ride on his bike."

He just left like that. No goodbye or anything. I was cursing his name when Alice interrupted my cursing.

"Do you know what you are wearing tomorrow?"

I looked at her and told her I didn't know.

"I was going to mall tomorrow and I was wondering if you guys wanted to go together?"

I groaned and Rosalie's face lit up. She never says no to shopping trip.

"You are one of those." I spat.

"I love shopping. I find every excuse to go shopping." Alice said.

"I do too. I like you." Rosalie said.

Jasper smiled with pleasure. I knew Rosalie's opinion mattered to him. Not only they used to date but she is his best friend.

We had to go and it was hard to leave Jasper. I missed my big brother. There was no sign of Edward and I was getting very worried. I called him and his phone was off.

I wasn't in the mood to watch a movie with Emmett and Rosie so I went to my room and threw my headphones on and started to listen to Duffy. I was singing and reading my book and then next thing I knew somebody was tapping on my window. I didn't realize when I feel asleep.

I took the headphones off and went to the window.

Edward was standing behind my closed window (**Bella lives in the bottom floor. The house has 3 bedrooms)**.

"Yes."

"Bella let me in."

"Why should I?"

"Come on Bella. Open the window."

I folded my arms.

"You still didn't tell me why should I?"

Edward huffed.

"Because I want to see you."

I looked at my alarm clock.

"It is 12:30 am."

"I know please let me in."

I thought about it and I have to admit that Edward looked really cute upset.

"Come in." I said after I opened the window for him.

Edward went to hug me but I stopped him.

"What?"

"Don't what me. What happened to you today? I was so worried about you. Now that I know you are ok. I can be pissed."

Edward walked closer to me and put his arms around me.

"Please don't be upset I had to be alone and think. I am sorry I worried you."

I couldn't stay mad at him.

He took my hand and brought me to the bed.

"I couldn't sleep and I need to be with you. I need to feel you next to me."

I looked into his eyes and I knew it was something else.

I smiled at this beautiful creature and I pulled the cover and slid into it and pulled it back further to invite him in with me.

Edward put his head on my chest.

I put my head on his hair and started rocking him while humming.

I felt something wet fall on my chest. Was he crying?

Something hit my leg.

I opened my eyes and I noticed the sun was trying to peek through the cloudy sky.

The bed started shaking and I looked down and noticed Edward was moving around.

"Please mom no. I don't want to. Please. Stop."

I tried to shake Edward but he didn't wake up he just kept shaking harder and faster.

"Rosalie come quick."

He was murmuring but I couldn't make it out.

"Edward. Please baby. Wake up."

His eyes flew open and he looked at me.

It happened so fast.

He pushed me on the bed and held me down. It knocked the wind out of me.

Then he was off me.

Emmett took him off me and Rosalie ran to me.

"Edward get a hold of yourself."

Edward looked defeated and I wanted to run to him to comfort him.

He pushed Emmett and grabbed his stuff and left.

I buried my head on Rosalie's shoulder and started to cry.

"Are you ok?" Rosalie said while handing me a cup of tea.

"Yeah I fine. Thanks"

Rosalie went to sit next to Emmett.

"What happened?"

I pushed my messy hair back.

"I don't know it happened so fast. I was sleeping and something hit my leg. It must have been his leg. Anyway, he started talking in his sleep saying he didn't want to do it and no please stop. And I tried to wake him but he didn't wake up. That's when I screamed for you. Then he opened his eyes and pinned me on the bed and you guys got him off me."

I looked at Emmett.

"What happened to him before your parents adopted him?"

"I don't know Bells. All I know is that my mom went to visit my dad at the hospital and she usually volunteers in the children's wing. And she saw him and she took him in. My parents don't talk about it and he damn sure is tight lipped about it."

I couldn't handle this right now. I had a lot of things to do.

Rosalie and Alice dragged me to every store in the mall even the men stores.

I called Angela to be my escape goat but she turned out to be a traitor. She enjoyed every minute of it.

It felt like the day was speeding by with a blink of on eye. I was already getting ready for tonight.

Rosalie was doing my make up. And I have to say that the outfit they picked me as very cute.

They picked a grey low v-neck tunic, black cami and dark blue skinny jeans. They also picked a grey knitted hat. And some accessories that I thought it's a bit much. But Alice says it is never too much. Rosalie and Alice were getting along like they were old friends. I was happy about that.

"Rosie I am so nervous."

I put my feet on her dresser while she was working on my eyes.

"Don't be nervous you will do great.

"I feel like I am going to fall on my face or nothing will come out."

"You are over reacting. You will be very good. Is it because Jason Mraz is probably going to be there?"

I gave her a look.

"I have to ask because you don't act like this when you have to sing."

"I know I don't. I think it is because I don't have to sneak around to do it anymore. And I think I am really thinking about it now."

Rosalie picked up a lip gloss.

"Open."

I parted my lips.

"Isabella, you will do great. You will wow the crowd. Don't think about the bad things that can happen. You don't to put them out in the universe to happen. Blot."

She handed me a napkin and I blotted.

Rosalie smiled and said perfect.

I looked at myself and I did look good. Looking at myself I could tell that I had makeup on but it was very natural.

I hugged Rosalie to thank her.

Somebody was knocking on our door.

I scrunched my eyebrows.

"That can't be Emmett or Alice they should be here in another 20 minutes."

I went to answer the door and I screamed.

"OH MY GOD!!! What are you doing here?"

**I know it's kind of long. I hope you guys like this story. Sorry to leave you guys this way. Please send more reviews. Thanks**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry that it's taken a long time for me to post. I took my life and moved and it's very frustrating. I am no where done unpacking. I hope you guys forgive me. Enough of my sob story, here's the next chapter.**

**BPOV**

"What are you doing here?"

I put my hand to my chest in shock.

I gasped while turning to look at my sister and all I got was a shrug.

"Come in." I stepped out of the way of the blond headed boy that I've know for practically my whole life.

As he walked in and hugged me, that's when I saw her, the red head.

I pushed him off and squealed.

"You are here too?"

She came to me and hugged me tight. I hugged her even tighter.

While pulling back to give both of them a look.

"Why didn't you call me Victoria?"

I turned to him and pointed my finger, "James! Why didn't you call me?"

I looked at my so-called sister. "Why didn't you tell me they were coming?"

James said while laughing, "It was surprise. Surprise! Rose told Tori that you were going to sing and we both wanted to come to be your groupies."

I gave him another hug.

"I can't believe that you guys are here. I spoke to you the other day Victoria. I am mad at you guys."

I grabbed Tori's hand.

"Let me see it."

The ring is beautiful and so Tori. A tear drop diamond on white gold with little diamonds surrounding the big diamond.

I gasped and congratulated them both.

"You are officially off the market." Rosalie said while putting her arm around me.

Tori looked at James and winked at him.

"Finally." I blurted out.

Tori walked up to Rosalie.

"Hey guys." Rosalie said while hugging them

"Let me just say, how weird is it that you and his idiot cousin are dating siblings?"

"I know." Rosalie said. "It is really weird when I walked into the living room and realized it was my child's father. By the way where is she?"

Rosalie looked around and when she realized they were empty handed.

"Where's my baby?"

"Doodle bug is here too?" I said while clapping my hand.

"She's with Jasper at Alice parent's house." Victoria said

"She must be going crazy seeing Emmett."

"Jas ran to him when I put her down." James said.

"You look cute Bells. Let me guess Rosalie?"

I gasped at Victoria.

"Do you think I couldn't pick this outfit out myself?"

"You have your own style."

Victoria put her arms around my shoulder and whispered, "Personally I love your style better."

"You see this is why I've always loved you. Look at you guys, you look so different."

James cut his blond hair short and curly. And Victoria controlled her crazy red hair by straightening it. Her hair was cut short to her shoulders. I remembered she always had long red frizzy hair to her waist.

Just then somebody honked a car horn.

"Shoot. That's Angela. I got to go."

I pouted my lips and Victoria gave me a squeeze.

She said, "Good luck. You will knock them dead tonight."

"Yeah," James cut in. "You will be beautiful up there and if you hear somebody screaming the loudest it's this one over here."

He motioned his thumb to his love. Victoria laughed and lightly slapped his arm.

I kissed everybody bye and I ran out to the car.

As I walked to the car I noticed that Angela was on the phone.

"No Eric we are leaving now."

She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Eric can you please. I know we are supposed to have been there 10 minutes ago. Look big brother. I know you are watching the door and we need 4 tickets"

I waved my hand to get her attention and put up 2 fingers.

She gave me a questioning look and continued.

"Umm I think that's six."

You can hear Eric yelling through the phone. She pulled the phone away from her ear and mouthed for whom.

"James and Victoria are coming."

She just gave me a blank look.

I smiled and I knew why she looked that way.

Even though she's with Ben right now, she always dreamed she was going to marry James Hale.

It was the last barbeque my dad had.

***Flashback***

"_Come on Bells."_

_Angela is handing me the other end of the jump rope._

"_Ange I don't want to play."_

_Rosalie nudged me._

"_I will play if you play."_

_Angela started getting real excited._

"_Yeah yeah."_

_I huffed and took the end of the jump rope._

"_Hey Rosie."_

_We all turned to see who was calling her._

_Rosalie blushed to her reddish brown hair and dropped her eyes while smiling. _

_I leaned over to Angela and said, "What's the matter with her? Why does she look goofy because Jasper is calling her?"_

_Angela just shrugged her shoulders._

"_Hey Jas."_

"_Your dad just gave me some burgers to give you girls."_

_Angela and I grabbed the food and gobbled it down while Rosalie looked into Jasper's eyes and blushed ever redder._

_I chuckled and said, "What's wrong with your face?"_

_Rosalie gave me a dirty look while Jasper chuckled too._

_Just them a lanky blonde headed kid jumped on Jasper's back._

"_Hey Jimmy."_

_James jumped off Jasper's back and huffed, "Don't call me that. You know I hate that."_

_Jasper looked at me and scrunched his face and said, "Whatever Jimmy."_

_We laughed and James punched Jasper in the arm._

"_Anyway, this is lame let's get out of here."_

_I put my hands on hips and said, "My dad's barbeque is not lame."_

_James walked closer to me while laughing._

"_Your dad's party is lame."_

"_You are lame."_

_Jasper cut in._

"_What do you want to do then?"_

"_Let's play a game."_

"_What kind of game?" Rosalie said looking bored._

"_We all have to say what we want and somebody in the group has to do it."_

"_Do what?" I said afraid because I know how Jasper and James take games to the extreme._

"_What ever it is we want"_

"_You have to be more specific than that." I said while folding my arms._

_Jasper huffed and got up from the log._

"_If you are going to be a baby about it shortie, then don't play."_

_He said while messing up my out of control hair._

"_I will go first. Since you want to be miss baby, Bella I want you to hop on one foot and sing the stars spangle banner."_

_I gave him a dirty look and told him I wasn't._

"_You have to do it. That is the rule."_

_I did it and I have to say not well. I tripped and everybody laughed._

"_My turn. Rosie I want you to stare at Jasper until one of you laughs_

_She started to look goofy. She was blushing to her hairline and Rose turned to face him._

_But neither of them laughed. She dropped her eyes and turned a deeper shade of red I've never seen before._

_Jasper stuttered, "You lost."_

_Rose cleared her throat and said, "Ange, I want you to tell us what's in your heart right."_

_Angela looked at me and cringed. _

"_Umm. I would like to have umm my first kiss. And I want umm James to give it to me."_

_We chuckled and James walked to Angela and gave her a soft kiss on her lips._

_And she's been in love ever since."_

As we parked in front of the club I could see that people was already there. I couldn't wait to get up on the stage and sing to feel the vibe from the people. I thought I chose well and I hope they really like me.

There was somebody already on stage singing and I had to admit he wasn't that great. Angela waved somebody over and they told me the time I was going on. I text the time to Rosie and I threatened she should be there on time.

I also noticed that some people from our school were also there. I looked at Angela and gave here a dirty look. But I couldn't worry about that. I silently prayed that I would do well.

The people that matter started arriving and I knew it was almost my time for me to go on. I looked around for the one person that I need to hug me to calm me down. But I couldn't find him.

As I heard my name called I felt someone staring at me. I looked to the table where his friends were I spotted him sitting between those hags Lauren and Jessica. Great that's what I need right now. Put it out of your mind Bella. You are about to sing and wow them with your voice.

As I hugged Rosalie I looked over his table again and our eyes met.

**EPOV**

When I walked into Sonar I spotted Bella. She was laughing with her sister and some redhead I've never seen before.

Even thought Bella was having a good time I could see her eyes looking around. Is she looking for me?

She looked so beautiful. Her smile her lips just begged for me to kiss them.

But if I tell her will she hate me. Will I disgust her? I knew what I was doing. I was pushing her away. But it was so hard I needed her. I was falling for her in the short period of time I was getting to know her.

I wanted her around me all the time. And it killed me when I hurt her. She saw my pain. Bella saw the anger in my eyes.

_**Next to the stage is Bella Swan**_

I cut to the stage where they were calling for her.

I looked back at her and Bella's eyes started fluttering and she cut to me. At the same time Lauren put her hand on my shoulder and leaned in to say something to me.

Bella lifted her eyebrow and I can see that I just hurt her.

I should have been there with her.

But she can't be part of my life. I will hurt her worse than I am hurting her now.

I didn't deserve happiness. I hated myself to feel like this but she deserves somebody better for her.

She hugged Rosalie and looked at me again. I just wanted to get up and walk to her and kiss her and tell her how I felt and what is going on in my head. But my feet couldn't move.

"Damn Bella looks good." Mike said while watching Bella walking to the stage.

Eric agreed and I clenched my jaw.

"Hi I am Bella and I am singing two songs by Adele. Melt my heart to stone and Hometown Glory. Bella said as she sat at the piano.

Bella closed her eyes and started playing the piano. She let her fingers play the song. It was beautiful. Her fingers just glided over the cords. As she opened her mouth everybody was silent and all eyes on her.

She sent chills up and down my spine. I had to move around in my seat to get comfortable.

Her eyes remained closed as she was singing feeling the music. The passion in her voice was too hard to handle.

"I didn't know Bella could sing. She's amazing." Lauren said.

I've heard Bella singing before but this was on another level.

"I have goose bumps." Jessica said showing Lauren her arm.

At that moment I knew I loved her. I wanted nobody but her. I had to tell her. I had to tell her everything.

I closed my eyes and felt her singing to me. Singing to my soul. I pictured both of us in her room with me in her arms and she humming to me when I was afraid last night. I saw how beautiful she looks when she first wakes up, or when I open my eyes and she's the first thing I see. How it tugs at my heart when she laughs or when I piss her off. I love her. I love Bella Swan.

My thoughts were interrupted by everybody clapping. Her entourages were screaming the loudest. I could see that Bella started to blush and looked like she was going to cry. She thanked everybody and got off the stage.

The mc came back on and asked them to clap for Bella and called the next person to the stage. A dark curly hair boy with blue eyes also sat at the piano and announced what he was singing.

I watched Bella run to them and I wished that I was over there congratulating her.

**BPOV**

That was amazing. I closed my eyes and pictured my dad and me on the piano singing and my mom and Rosie in the kitchen cooking dinner.

That was for you daddy. I love you and I miss you.

He was with me and I could feel that he was proud of me. He knew this is what I wanted and I knew he wouldn't want to me to give up.

Charlie put his hand on my shoulder urging me to sing with my heart. I put my all in that song and I know the crowd felt it. The love and the passion I had to give them.

As I hit the last cord the crowd went crazy. I thanked them and I ran into Rosalie's arm.

I got hugged and patted and words of praises from everybody. People I didn't know and the ones I love with all of my heart.

I hugged Rosalie again and I whispered in her ear that daddy was with me up there. She lowered her eyes and I lifted her head to look at me and I kissed her cheek.

"**That was Bella Swan. Wasn't she amazing? Next to the stage is Sean Bryant."**

A curly dark haired cutie walked to the stage.

Angela grabbed me and told me that Ben's cousin was next.

I looked over to Edward and he was still watching me. He put his head down and I just shook my head and looked back at the stage.

"**Hi I am Sean and I will be singing Apologize by One Republic**.**"**

He sat at the piano and started playing. My jaw dropped. He sounds so good.

His voice reminds me of Justin Timberlake.

"He's good."

Angela nodded her head

I blew out a breath. I was done. I was happy with the song I chose and now I was ready for Jason Mraz to come out. I was stoked.

Sean finished singing and Angela and Ben were going nuts. Sean walked to them and hugged them both.

Angela pulled Sean to me and introduced us.

"Hi Bella. You were great."

"Thanks. So were you."

He scrunched up his nose.

'You think? I was nervous."

"I was too but you couldn't see it. "

Sean took my hand and said he was going to leave.

"You aren't staying?" Angela said pouting.

"Nah I have to work in the morning. Nice to meet you Bella."

"Nice to meet you too."

Sean smiled at me and left.

He is a cutie. I looked over and saw that Edward was gone.

Oh well.

"**Ok ladies and gentleman. Thanks for all the people that came out to support the talents that came to jam with us tonight. You guys were awesome. Now coming to the stage is someone special who also wanted to jam with you. Please welcome Jason Mraz."**

I don't know what came over me but I started jumping up and down. I was screaming. Grabbing on Rosalie's arm. Everybody was laughing at me.

"**Thanks guys for allowing me to jam with you. Let's have some fun tonight."**

He started hitting his guitar and I started screaming louder.

He started playing Butterfly and we all were going nuts. I sang along with him.

Jason Mraz was jamming for 45 minutes and we are having the times of our lives.

He finished singing I'm Yours and said,"

"**You guys are awesome. I was sitting in the back and I was listening to your talents on stage tonight and I have to say they are incredible. But there is one that stood out for me. And I have to say when they were singing I was blown away. And I think I would like for her to get on this stage and sing this song with me. Where are you Bella Swan?"**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I stopped breathing and turned to Rosalie who was screaming.

"He's calling you baby sis. Get up there."

I walked to the stage with a big grin on my face.

"Bella I would love it if you sing Lucky with me."

That was my favorite song.

"Sure I would love too."

He started playing the notes on his guitar and we started singing.

I noticed that my family was in the front stage cheering me on. And I had to fight back tears. This was the best.

Who would have thought I was the same girl that was abused by her mother.

When the song was over every cheered and I hugged and thanked Jason Mraz.

"Hey Bella, what song do you want to hear?"

I looked over my shoulder and yelled out Geek in the pink.

That was the last song of the night.

"That was amazing." I said as I got out of Rosalie's car.

I turned to take by doodle bug out of her car seat. She was fast a sleep.

I lifted her up and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah it was great. And you my dear blew the crowd away."

Emmett bowed his head to show me respect.

I started to giggle.

Rosalie closed her car door and said, "Yeah and I was proud of you Bells. You sang your heart out tonight.

"And I got to sing with Jason Mraz. I hope you guys recorded it."

"Yeah James did. Speaking of James, did you guys see how Angela was getting upset when he was Tori and him kissing?"

Just then James' car pulled up.

"We will continue this later." Rosalie continued.

As I turned, I saw Edward sitting on our steps.

"Oh its you." Rosalie said

"Rose I got this." I said.

"Well I am going to put Jas to bed." Emmett said and he took her in his big arm and pulled Rosalie with his other one while she throwing out curses at Edward.

"Is there a problem?" James said protectively.

"No James, there isn't a problem. James, Victoria this is Edward Cullen."

"You are Alice's brother. She's mentioned you." Victoria said.

Edward didn't say anything, just green and chocolate brown eyes staring each other down.

"Ohhh kayy. We will go inside." Victoria said while pulling James.

"What do you want Edward?"

"I just wanted to come to see you."

I folded my arms and raised my eyebrow, "Oh after you hung out with the skank twins."

He huffed and got up from the steps to walk to me.

"It isn't like that."

"Let me tell you how it is. I was singing today and when I looked over at my family, the man I care for wasn't there but with his friends. How do you think that made me feel? You know what forget it."

I waved my hand and walked passed him.

"Wait Bella."

"What are you going to say? I'm sorry Bella. Please forgive me Bella. I think I am tired of hearing I'm sorry."

"What do you want to hear? I love you."

I stopped dead in my tracks and my heart stopped.

"That's low even for you."

He walked up to me and turned me to face him.

His green eyes were very intense.

"When you were singing I realized that I love you tonight and I am ready to tell you."

I started to breathe very fast.

"Tell me what?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"I love you Bella Swan and I am not good for you. I say this because of my past."

I touched his cheek and said, "I don't care about your past."

"I know you don't but I do. It is dirty. And to me you are pure."

"I am not pure."

Edward took the knit hat off my head and let my hair fall.

"To me you are and I don't want you to be tainted by my past."

"I can take it."

Edward took a deep breath and looked deep into my eyes.

"This is hard for me to say."

"Just close your eyes and say it. I love you Edward and you can trust me."

Edward closed his eyes and said in a whisper "I was raped."

**What what what!!! Where did that come from? You have to wait till the next chapter and I promise it will not take months.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. I am sorry for it being so deep but we have to know why Edward is a troubled soul… This chapter is going to be worst, so if you can't take abuse please don't read further. I hope you guys like this chapter…**

**BPOV**

My breath was coming in deep and slow.

"Baby what are you talking about? Raped?"

I put my hand to my chest trying to hold my heart into place.

"I don't understand." I said while lowering my head and tears flooding my eyes.

Edward walked closer and I could see the pain in his beautiful green eyes.

"Bella. I just want you to know the truth."

I blew out a breath and grabbed his hand and dragged him into the house.

We walked passed the kitchen where they were eating a pie.

"Hey come have a slice with us." Rosalie said.

"Oh." She continued when she saw Edward.

"Later." I said walking past them and hearing Rosalie mumbling something.

I pushed open my bedroom door and went in.

Edward turned the light on and closed the door.

"Bella this isn't going to be easier for both us of."

I didn't say anything. I just waited for the horrible story.

Edward walked to my bed and reached for my hand to join him.

I did.

"I told you about my real parents."

I nodded my head.

"My mother or I should say Josie, used to move us around and the places would be worst than the last. My mother used to say how I was too much trouble for her and that I was going to pay what was owed to her one day. I didn't know it would come when I was 8. We used to live in this bad part of Seattle. The apartment was dirty and it smelled like sex, vomit and piss. Every night there were different men coming in and out of the apartment. And one.. one night a man went to my mother and told her he would give lot of money for me."

I gulped.

"She agreed. I was sleeping and she went into my piss filled room and …"

I could see that Edward was having trouble continuing. I put my hand on his but he just got up and started passing the room.

Edward continued. "She came to my room and held me down while the man raped me. I cried so much and I tried to fight but they were bigger and stronger than me. Josie was happy with money she got for me that every night a different man came and the more I fought the more she beat me up. But she learned quickly that her clients didn't like their merchandise damaged so she used to tie me down before the men came so I would fight so much."

"Oh God!" I cried out.

Edward looked at me and I can see the tears in his eyes.

"I didn't fight anymore. I just stayed on my soil bed and just prayed the night would be over quickly. One night my mother brought a man home and I guess he didn't have enough money so she tired to throw him out. He knocked her out cold and he came to my room and raped and beat me up pretty bad. After he was done with me, he went to her and raped her. And while he was raping her I just couldn't help but think maybe this is it. Maybe I will finally die. Leave this hell. But something happened. I heard a voice that told me to get off that bed and I did. I was in a lot of pain and I crawled out of the apartment. And went to my next door neighbor, and passed out from the pain. When I opened my eyes I was in the ambulance and I learned that my mother was gone."

Edward went to sit on the bed and he faced me.

I wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I was in bad shape when I was in the hospital but when I opened my eyes I saw an angel looking down at me and I started to cry. I kept repeating you saved me. You saved me. It was Esme. She put her hand on my head and promised me that she wouldn't let anybody ever hurt me. When I was let out of the hospital I went to the Cullen's house."

I closed my eyes and more tears fell.

"Edward I am so sorry."

"Don't be. I wanted to tell you. I wanted you to know. I love you. I've never loved anybody. I've never told anybody about this and I begged my parents not to too."

I kissed him and put my hand on his face and I felt his tears streaming even more.

"You don't find me disgusting?'

"Why would I?"

He cocked his head to the side and said, "I just thought…"

I put my finger to his lips to stop him.

"You had something terrible happen to you and I will never hate you or find you disgusting. You trust me enough to tell me what happened and I love you for it."

I pulled him into my arms to let him know that I will always be there for him no matter what.

**EPOV**

I told her. I can't believe I told her.

She didn't turn away from me. She didn't find me disgusting.

I was laying on my back just listening to her breathe.

She stirred and I turned my head to look at her.

She was sleeping on her side and her hands were between her legs. I smiled thinking how cute she looks sleeping.

Her eyes started to flutter and she opened them and looked right into my eyes.

She jumped.

"Oh Jesus."

I started to laugh.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"Please don't stare at me like that. That is creepy. What are you doing?"

"I was just listening to you breathing. And thinking"

"Thinking about what?"

I turned my body to face her.

"I was thinking about you. How beautiful you are."

She moved closer to me.

"You think I am beautiful?" She said.

I started to stroke her hair.

"Very beautiful."

Bella closed her lips to mine.

The taste of lips and the feel of her tongue in my mouth drove me crazy.

I laid her on her back and I laid on top of her trying to put my full weight on her.

I could feel her quiver beneath me and I just loved the fell of her body, the softness of her skin of my hands.

Bella whispered my name on my lips and I said hers.

She removed my shirt and was kissing chest. I moaned from the feel of her tongue on my chest.

I laid her back down and started kissing her neck and shoulder.

The energy in the room was crazy. We both wanted each other and the fight we did to remove each other clothes were a battle we both happily fought.

I kissed her body and I knew where I wanted to be.

Bella's hand was on my hair while I was kissing her thighs and her slit. As I licked her little nerve she bucked.

I put her leg on my shoulder and started kissing her deeply. She kept chanting my name over and over.

She pulled my hair tighter and I knew she was close. One kiss and she was shaking. I could taste her love juices and I knew she was ready.

I rose to face her and kissed her.

"Are you sure?"

She shook her head and was breathless.

I slipped inside her and I felt the barrier of her virginity.

I looked in her eyes again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes please." She said.

"Tell me if I hurt you."

She grabbed my face and started kissing me.

I slipped further in and we both moaned.

I just laid inside; I didn't want to rush this feeling.

I kissed her neck and told her I loved her.

I moved slowly experiencing the bliss of our love.

"Look at me." I told her.

She opened her eyes and her chocolate brown eyes were cloudy from our passion.

"I love you Edward." She said in a husky voice.

"I love you too Bella." I said and we emptied each other.

**BPOV**

Wow!

All I can say was wow.

That was amazing. Yes I know I don't have anything to compare it too. But if that was lousy then I don't think I could handle better.

My legs were shaking. Was this normal?

Edward was breathing heavy against my neck and I couldn't move to get him off.

Finally he slid off of me and lay right next to me.

What should I say?

Should I say something?"

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

Edward said finally catching his breath.

I can't say I was hurting but a little uncomfortable. Good uncomfortable.

Edward turned to look at me when I didn't say anything.

"Bella are you ok?'

I pushed my hair back.

"I ummm I am ok."

I smiled and looked at Edward.

"Do you have any regrets?'

I turned to face him and kissed him.

"I don't have regrets. Do you?"

"Well." He said laughing and I hit him lightly in the arm.

He kissed me softy and took me again.

I crept into Rosalie's room and I started giggling what I saw.

Emmett was sleeping with his mouth wide open and snoring. I don't know how Rosie sleeps with him. It sounds like a freight train blowing.

I slowly walked to my doodle's back and play and she was sleeping just like Rosalie. Flat on her back, with one arm across her face and her legs apart.

I picked her up and she started to stir and I quickly left the room.

"Who's this? Edward said when I put Jas in between.

"This." I said while fixing the sheet around her. "is my doodle bug. My baby."

"Do you think we will squish her?'

I pulled her closer and told him I will always make room for her.

"Bella."

"Hmmm"

I stirred when I heard someone call my name.

"Bells. I think you doodle bug is hungry."

I woke up with Jasmine crying looking down on me and Edward trying to grab him but she's pushing him away.

I didn't even know I had fallen asleep.

"Oh buggy." She reached for me and I got off the bed with her.

I walked into the kitchen and I noticed that nobody was up yet.

James and Victoria were sleeping on the air bed in the living room.

"Ok doodle. Time to eat."

I went to the fridge and I found her bottle.

While warming in the microwave, I checked to see if she soiled her pull ups and she just peeped.

I looked in her bag and I found what I was looking for.

"I should have known you would have taken her."

I jumped when I heard Rose's voice.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

I scoffed and said, "It looks like everybody is trying to scare me."

Rosalie scrunched up her eyebrows and said, "I see he stayed last night."

"Huh? What?' I said while putting Jas in her chair.

"I said I see he stayed over last night."

I blushed and couldn't look her in her face.

But I can feel her staring at me.

"What a minute." She said and walked over to me while I was giving Jasmine her bottle.

"Say thank you." I said to Jasmine

"Yank ou." Jasmine said while biting on the nipple.

"What?" I said when Rosalie lifted my face to hers.

"Tell me you didn't." She said.

"Ok I didn't"

She scrunched her eyes.

"You are so lying."

"Ok. Rosalie. I did. Twice."

I stick my tongue and I knew she wasn't joking.

"Rose please don't be upset."

"I am not upset. I am furious."

"Why?"

"You are not ready."

"Who says?'

"You did."

I folded my arms and tried to lower my voice but now I was getting upset.

"People change."

She scoffed, "People change?"

"Yeah, people change."

"Didn't my talk mean anything to you?"

She was really pissing me off now. Why couldn't she be happy for me? I was.

"Yeah it made not want to be stupid like you."

It was out of my mouth before I can stop it.

She looked at me and tears started in her eyes.

I closed my eyes.

"I didn't mean that."

"Yeah you did."

"Roses I am sorry. I am so sorry. I was angry. I shouldn't have said that."

I went to her and hugged her.

"Bella I just don't you to go through what I went through."

I pulled from her and looked into her eyes.

"I know. I will be careful."

"Jasper and I were careful."

"And look what you guys did together."

We both looked at Jasmine and smiled

"That is my baby." Rosalie said while messing up Jas's blond hair.

"Yeah and you were stupid for having her. You are the bravest girl I know. You raised her alone."

That put a smile on her face.

I hated fighting with her or even her mad at me.

"Rose don't hate Edward for this."

She scoffed.

"I don't hate him. I just think he's going to hurt you."

"What if I hurt him?'

I couldn't tell her what he told me. But it was a possibility.

Just then the house phone was ringing.

"Who is calling this late?' Rosalie said while picking Jasmine up out of her chair.

I picked up the phone.

"Hello."

I looked at Rosalie when I heard who it was.

**Who is it? I guess you guys have to wait till next time. I hope you like this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is another chapter. Thanks for the reviews. And sorry it took a while to post a chapter. I was have a writers block. I didn't know where to go with this story. But I thought put on my ipod and just let it flow out of my fingers. I hope you like it. And please send more reviews. I just love them. Thanks**

**BPOV**

"Who is this?" I looked at Rosalie and she gave me a worried look.

"Who is it Bells?" She reached over and picked up Jas out of her high chair.

I closed my eyes to because I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I'm sorry can you please repeat that." I said and held my breath to make sure I was hearing what I thought I heard.

"Hi my name is Sabrina Watson from the Seattle Wellness Group. Your mother is checking herself out today against our better wishes. But unfortunately we cannot hold her due to the fact she checked herself in."

"Wait what." I said.

I couldn't deal with this right now. One moment I was on cloud nine and just in a blink of an eye I fell. She couldn't come back home. Was she well enough? I haven't seen her since the day she left. I handed the phone to Rosalie who was asking me over and over again who it was. I need to get outside. I couldn't breath. I felt the walls were closing in on me. I pushed through the door and tried to breath. But it wasn't helping. She was coming home and I was afraid. Afraid of my own mother.

All the bad times just rushed in my mind and I started to sob. I couldn't live like this again. I couldn't just slip back into the old patterns. I put my hand to my chest and tried to breathe in and it burned going into my lungs. I stood up and tried to breathe normally and wiped my tears. I pushed open the screen door and immediately Rosalie was by my side.

"I just need a minute."

She smiled at me and I continued to walk to my room. Edward was on my bed reading one of my twilight books **(I hope you like that one. LOL) **that I left on my night table. He was so sexy laying there with no shirt on and his beautiful body begging to be caressed. Edward's green eyes looked at me and he smiled his crooked smile at me. I closed the door behind me and walked over to him.

"I don't know why you read these crap." Edward said while putting my book back on the table.

I hugged him and pushed him down on the bed and lay on top of him. I knew this would be the last time I will lay with him in my house like this. The feeling of waking up next to him on my bed is gone just like everything else in my life. Music I could forget about it. Renee didn't approve then what makes me thing she will approve now. I started to cry and my tears where falling on his neck.

"What's wrong?" He said rubbing my hair. "Are you crying?"

"Renee is coming home." He stiffened for a brief moment and tried to comfort me.

"Everything is done. Music. My sister will leave again. And now you."

"Hey hey hey." He said while lifting my head to look into his vivid green eyes.

"Nothing is making me leave you. Do you hear me? Nothing."

Edward wiped my tears with his thumbs. While looking into his beautiful face I prayed that he was right. But he didn't know the strength of Renee. The strength of the hold she has over me. No matter what she's done to me, she my mother and I love her.

Edward kissed my lips that were salty from my tears.

"I care about you." He whispered while kissing me. His kiss turned gentle and passionate. My mind got clouded with the heat that was radiating through my body. He pulled back and hugged me. We both were trying to catch our breaths to calm ourselves down.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He whispered to my neck. I nodded and looked at him.

I smiled and he kissed my lips.

"Let's get dressed so we can go for a ride."

After we finished getting dressed I told Rosalie that we are getting ready to go out. I can see that Rosalie's face was pained and she wanted to talk but I didn't want to deal with that right now. I knew what she was going to say. She was going to tell me she was going to leave again. As everybody know Rosalie and my mother doesn't have a great relationship. And I know that she's not going to be under the same roof with my mother. But I just didn't want to say goodbye to my sister yet. I just wanted to just have my last day fun until the warden comes and take it away from me again.

As we stepped outside I noticed Edward's bike was here. Edward sat on the bike and handed me the extra helmet. He pulled me close to him and kissed me. I love his kisses. I loved the way they made me feel. The way my body felt like it was about to explode if he didn't touch me. Edward put his forehead against mine and smiled.

"You ready?" I nodded and smiled. I put the helmet on and climbed in behind him. He revved the engine and I smiled wider. I love the feel of being on his bike and having my arms wrapped around the man I care for. I know Edward has issues he needs to deal with but I do too.

Edward pulled out of our driveway and hit the streets. He turned his head to the side and yelled to me if I trusted him. I told him I did and he popped a wheelie. I yelled and laughed. The front of his tire hit the ground and we was off. I started humming and I know that Edward could hear me. I wanted to be like this forever. Hitting the open road and being with the man who was in control of the wheel. He was driving us to a destination that I didn't know. And I felt that inside. I didn't know where we would go but I know I wanted to go there with him. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to fight for him. Because. because. I started breathing heavy. I knew it. Right there I knew it.

"I love you." I said into the wind.

My love. I closed my eyes and held my love closer to me. And I noticed we were slowing down. I opened my eyes and noticed we were in a wooded area. He stopped the bike and parked it. He got off the bike and took off his helmet. His bronze hair fell to his eyes and he pushed the messy hair back. He walked to me and took off my helmet and lifted me off the bike. He bent down to look into my eyes and smiled at me. He hugged me and lifted me off the ground.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me. Edward hugged me again and I started to laugh.

"What is going on here?"

He pushed me back to look at my face.

"You said you love me."

"Yeah" I said sounding nonchalant and shrugged my shoulder.

Edward grabbed my face and slowly pulled it closer to his.

"I love you too."

He kissed me and everything exploded. The kiss was so intense and I can tell that Edward was holding back on me. He attacked my neck and I moaned. Edward stopped kissing my neck and took my hand for me to follow him. He walked further into the woods and found a little bench and pulled me to it. He pulled me to it and sat down. I straddled Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He stared into my eyes and removed a piece of hair from my face and whispered how beautiful I am. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. This time there was urgency in his kiss. He wanted me and I felt it. Edward slowly unbuttoned my shirt while he was kissing my jaw line and went up to my ear.

"Somebody will see us." I said feeling shy but not wanting him to stop.

He unbuttoned the last button and opened up the shirt to see that I wasn't wearing a bra.

"Naughty girl." He growled in my ear. I felt his cock twitch through our jeans.

He cupped on of my breast and pinched my nipples. I threw my head back and moaned in my throat. I loved they way he touches me. Edward kissed the base of my throat and kissed down till he reached what he wanted. He took my other breast into his mouth and sucked my areola and my nipple. The sensation that was crawling in my belly was wonderful. He lifted his head and kissed me again. I reached down and unbuckle and unzip his jeans. I reached inside to touch his swollen member. He gritted his teeth and bit my neck. I gasped from the pleasure and the pain.

Edward unbutton my jeans and I lifted to help him take is off.

"I never did this before. I don't know what to do." I whispered in his ear.

"Just do what you feel like doing." I looked at him and smiled.

I slid off of him and without breaking the eye contact I got on my knees and released the beast from its cage. I kissed the head and his leg jumped. I smiled to myself and I opened my mouth and slipped the head in I sucked and tasted his pre-cum. I licked his head and lowered my mouth further down his cock and Edward grabbed my hair. He was moaning and thrusting in mouth. I lowered further down till he was all in my mouth hitting my throat. I gagged a little and went back up to his head.

"What the … Shit Bella." He said and kissed his head again. Edward pushed me to the floor saying he couldn't wait anymore. He lifted my leg and ripped my panty off with no effort at all. He wrapped my legs around his waist and took his cock and put it to my wet entrance. He slowly slipped it in and I groaned from the pain.

"I know it hurts baby."

He slowly thrust until her was all in me. He laid there so I can get used to him inside and moved his hips to see if I would respond and I did. He kissed me while thrusting slowly inside me. I lowered my head and started kissing his neck and that made him speed a little more. He pushed my legs back and opened my legs wider and he thrust I jumped at that new sensation and his thrust were going deeper and deeper in me. He thrust again to that spot and I screamed. I touched my belly and I can feel the little bump bump of his thrust.

"You feel me baby? Huh? You feel me?"

He was thrusting faster and deeper. I kept saying yes yes yes. Then I felt it coming closer and harder in my stomach.

"Shit Bella I am about to…." He said and I felt him filling me. And I followed suit. Our lips were together and we were breathing heavily filling air for each other. I could feel his heartbeat on my chest and inside me. He was slipping out and I chuckled.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." He said breathless.

He kissed my neck to my breast down to my belly and rested his head on my belly while he was still catching his breath. That's when it hit me. No condom.

"Ummm Edward."

"Hmmm." He said while kissing my belly again.

"That was amazing." He said traveling back up to my lips.

"Edward." I said against his lips.

"Wait give me a minute. I want to go for round 2." He chuckled and kissed me again.

I can feel I was getting aroused again but I had to stop him. Before I could stop him he was inside me again.

"Look how you destroyed my underwear." I said holding the black cloth that was my underwear. Edward lifted his head to look and started laughing while pushing his hair back.

"That's not funny. It was one of my favorite." I said while zipping up my pants. I was mumbling under my breath calling him an animal.

"I will buy you another one." He said while slipping into his shoes.

"You can't buy me another one. That was one of my favorite pairs. And not it's gone."

I pouted my lip and stuffed the ripped undie in my pocket. Edward walked over to me and kissed my pouty lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry Bella I don't know what came over me."

He kissed my neck and I lifted my arm to glance at my watch and noticed it was almost 3 o'clock.

"Oh shoot we have to go."

We gathered our stuff and went to Edward's bike to go back to my house.

The ride there was a short one and I noticed my mother's car outside. I looked around for James and Tori's car but it was gone. I also noticed that Emmett's truck was also gone. I told Edward to go and I will talk to him later. I walked up to the porch and I could hear yelling coming from inside. I gulped and opened the door.

"Rosalie come back here."

I walk to the kitchen and I see Rosalie leaving our mother in the kitchen upset.

"Hi mom."

I went to give her a hug and she accepted it.

"What happened?" I said while pulling back from the hug.

"Your sister is stubborn and she doesn't listen."

I put my hand on my mother's shoulder and told her I will talk to her. I left the kitchen and walked to my sister's room. I knocked and waited for her to tell me to come in. I opened the door and Rosalie was throwing clothes in a bag and my doodle bug was on the bed playing with her toy.

"What happened Rosie?"

Rosalie threw the clothes on the bed and sat on the bed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"That woman is pure evil."

I sat next to her on the bed and Jas crawled over to me. I lifted her in my arms and nuzzled her neck and she giggled. Rosalie turned to look at me and I can see the anger in her eyes.

"Look Bells. I am leaving."

My heart fell when I heard this. But I knew she was going so I prepared myself for the blow but I didn't prepare for what she was going to say next.

"And I want you to come with me." She continued.

"I-I c-can't go." I said stuttering.

"And why not?" She said as her eyebrows twitched.

"I need to finish school and I just can't pick up and go."

"Well when school is over. You come and join me in Seattle."

I've always wanted to live with my sister but I didn't want to go with her now. She can see my hesitation.

"Look Bells. I know you have Edward but I don't want you to live with this woman anymore. I don't want her to hurt you anymore. And I can't stay here with her here." She pointed to the door.

"Please don't do this Rosalie." I whispered as I put Jasmine on the bed to play with her toy.

She hugged me.

"I should have done this a long time ago. I should have taken you with me when I left. It kills me that she's been hurting you for something that is absolutely not your fault."

I pushed her off of me and rose off the bed and started pacing the room. In my head I knew what happened to my father wasn't my fault but in my heart I felt it was. I felt I could have done more for him. I was in the room living room playing on the piano with my dad. That was something we loved to do together. I noticed he stopped playing and he grabbed his arm and told me to call 911. As I got up to call he had fallen off the bench and hit his head pretty hard. I yelled for my dad. I dropped the phone while the operator was still on the line and I tried cpr we learned in school. I was crying while I was pumping his chest and blowing air for him. I did this till the paramedics came and they had to fight me off my dad. My dad died on the way to the hospital.

When my mom came home from the hospital she looked at me with such disgust and she slapped me. I ran to my room and Rosalie came to comfort me. We both cried for the man we lost. He was my life my best friend. I didn't know how to survive without him. And being blamed for his death everyday didn't help the matter.

"Bella I can not stay in Seattle and think you will be safe."

"Who will watch over her? Who is going to help her?"

I stopped pacing and looked at Rosalie.

"Who is going to watch you when she beats you again?"

I kneeled in front of my sister that I love above all things.

"I will be alright. Go to your life in Seattle. I will be fine."

She pulled me into her arms and I can feel her shaking. She was afraid for me.

Rosalie left again. I stayed by the window wishing she would have changed her mind and came back. But I knew she wouldn't. We had to go back to the old patterns of seeing each other. And that is for her to sneak back here to see me. And I didn't want that anymore. I want to live. I want to be able to enjoy my music and not sneak to sing. I want my mother to be proud of me. I wanted my sister and my mother by my side. They were the only family I have. I have to talk to my mother. As I was thinking that Renee was coming down the stairs. I had a feeling that I shouldn't say anything yet but I pushed it out.

I turned to see Renee walking down the stairs. I smiled at her while she was walking to me and I turned my attention back out the window. As I put my head in my palm and watched a blue bird flying by. Renee dropped something on my lap. As I picked it up, it was my ripped underwear. A lump was in my throat and I tried to swallow it down. But it was lodge there. I turned to look at Renee and dropped my head to look at my hands wringing the ripped undie.

"I can explain." I said in a whisper.

**EPOV**

I had to admit it felt good having dinner with my family. Now Esme wanted us to sit with her to watch a chick flick. But of course when she gives us the dimples we can't say no. But today I didn't care I was in love with a beautiful creature and she loves me back. I've never felt this way towards anybody. I never even felt comfortable enough to let anybody close enough to know who I am but Bella was different. She never judged me for what was allowed to happen to me. I clenched my jaw when I thought about her.

Bella love me. She didn't care I was used and thrown away like garbage. She saw me. She felt me. The only that got me. She knew I was troubled and she dealt with me. I smiled as I thought about our day in the woods. I've never experienced this type of connection with anybody. Granted I am only 18 but I felt Bella Swan in my soul.

My thoughts were interrupted by somebody ringing the front door. I got up off the couch saying behind me to my parents that I got it. I ran to the door and I opened it my smile fell. Angela was standing there with a hurt look on her face. I stepped closer to her.

"What is it?"

Angela cleared her throat and I clenched my jaw. I closed my fist till my knuckles were white.

"Angela! What happened?"

"Bella is in the car. She…"

I pushed Angela out of the way and ran to her car. I wrenched open the door and that made Bella jump. When I saw her face I fell to my knees. Bella had a bruise on the side of her face. Her top lip is split and swollen. Her eyes were full of fear. She looked at me and started to tremble and she started to cry. I wrapped my arms around her to calm her down. I was fuming. I know who did this.

"She wanted me to bring her here." Angela said behind me.

"What happened?" I growled in Bella's hair but Angela answered.

"She hasn't told me what happened. She called me and she was crying. She wanted me to get her. So I went to pick her up. When I got there she was in her room on the floor and her mother was acting like Mary freaking poppins. When she was leaving the house she waved us off that hag."

I clenched my jaw even tighter and I lifted her out of the car. She whimpered by the movement. I reached inside the house with Angela following behind me and I called out for Carlisle. My parents came running and we put her in the living room. As I laid her down on the white couch she started crying harder. I knew she was embarrassed and it was probably killing her for people to see her like this. Esme was trying to calm Bella down.

"Where does it hurt?" Carlisle said and she showed him. When Carlisle lifted up Bella's' ripped pajama top, Esme gasped and clutched her throat. Bella's chest and back was covered in bruises. I walked out of the room and I punched a hole in the wall and walked out of the house with my bloody knuckle.

3 cigarettes and a 10 minute talking to about not going over to Bella's house, I was calm enough to go back inside the house. When I reached my parents I apologized to them about the hole I put on the wall. They forgave me. Carlisle told me she doesn't have any broken ribs but she's going to be bruised and quite sore. And her lip and cheek will be bruised but she'll be ok. Ok? Are you kidding me? Her mother just got out of the looney bin and she's already pounding on her daughter. I asked them if I can speak to Bella and my parents left and Angela said she wanted to know what happened too.

"Bella do you want me to call Rosalie?"

She sat up and I can see her wincing from the pain.

"No don't call her please. She will be upset with me."

I sat on the couch with her and Angela moved closer to her.

"She has every right to be mad."

She put her hand on my arm to stop me.

"If you call her than she's going to take me to Seattle with her. And I am not going."

"But Bells maybe you should." Angela said and I glared at her.

I pushed back her hair and touched her swollen cheek and whispered to her.

"What happened?"

She gulped and she asked Angela to get some water for her. I know she didn't want Angela to hear this. When Angela left she started.

"Renee came into the living room where I was sitting and she dropped my ripped undie. So I told her I could explain. Then it hit me. She went through my things. And before she came down I was thinking about how I didn't want to live the same before Renee left. So when I stood up from the couch and I got really mad. And I said to her How dare you go through my things. And next thing I knew she slapped me. I fell on the couch."

Just then Angela came back in the room with the glass of water and handed it to Bella.

She thanked her and continued.

"I was sitting on the couch holding my cheek and I told her that I was tired of being her punching bag. I got up to walk to my room. And she was screaming at me. I was so pissed that I wasn't listening to her."

Bella's bottom lip started quivering.

"As I was walking to my room she grabbed my hair and she was screaming in my face and she slapped me again. I tried to fight her off and she kicked me and I was on the ground. She said something about me being to grown and she started kicking me. When she was done I crawled into my room and I called Angela to come and get me."

As I looked up at Angela, she was crying with Bella.

"You aren't going home." I said to her sternly.

"Yeah you aren't going home. You are staying with me. I spoke to my mom and she said you can stay at in the guestroom."

Bella started crying harder.

"I can't do that. I have to go back."

"Oh no you don't" I said angrily. "She beat you up pretty bad. You can't go back."

"I'm sorry Bells I agree with Edward. You shouldn't go back. You sleep at my house tonight and tomorrow we will go back to the house to get your stuff."

"We have school tomorrow." She said trying to adjust herself on the couch.

"Bella stop it ok. We aren't going to school tomorrow and we are going to get your things from your mother's." I screamed at her. I know she didn't need that right now but I was tired of her making excuses of what's best for her.

"You have to meet with Mrs. Sanchez tomorrow." She reminded me and I groaned.

I told Bella that I was going to meet with her but I was coming to Angela's house. As Bella and Angela started talking I excused myself. I went to Bella's' bag and pulled out her cell phone. I checked her contact list and found the number I was looking for. I pressed talk and the phone rang.

I waited for the person to pick up and I said, "We need to talk."

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read my other two fan fics The one I yearn and Next door neighbor. You will like them. Thanks again.**


	18. Chapter 18

**RPOV**

It is weird being home. I was so used to being in Forks with my sister. I missed her already. And I could kick my own ass for leaving her with that monster. But of course optimistic Bella think everything will be ok. I wish more than anything she would have come back with us. Us?

I turn my head to look at Emmett. We are sitting on my beige plush couch with Jasmine on his lap and her head on his chest. Emmett put on Finding Nemo for Jasmine. That is her favorite movie. I smiled and put my hand to my lips. How did he fuse into my life so easily? We haven't been dating long and now he is practically living here. I don't mind it. It's just that he just feels like he's been in my life forever.

I put my hand into his curly dark brown hair and started to run my fingers thru it. He turned to look at me and smile.

"You ok?" He scrunched his eyebrows.

"Yeah just thinking."

I lean towards him and kiss his lips. Jasmine whines and pushes me back.

"Excuse me little girl."

"Mine. Emlet."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a wet kiss. I laughed and leaned closer and kissed his cheek. Jasmine started getting annoyed. She whines and pushed me back again. This made Emmett and I laugh harder.

"I could never stop ladies for fighting over me." I hit his shoulder.

"I'm going to make some popcorn."

Emmett winked at me and I went into the kitchen. I put the popcorn in the microwave and leaned on the door frame and watched Emmett making Jasmine laugh. They really loved each other. Emmett treats her well and that's what important to me.

My thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone vibrating. I reached in my pocket and pulled it out. Checking the name I smile.

"I was going to call you after the movie."

"We need to talk." The voice said cold.

"Edward? What's going on?" I walked into the living room and mouthed to Emmett that it was Edward calling me. He shrugged his shoulder and continued to make Jas laugh.

"Bella and your mom got into a fight today."

I stopped pacing and closed my eyes. I knew I should have tied her ass up and threw her in the car.

"Is she ok?"

Edward went on to tell me how my sister was doing. I could kill that woman. I am so tired of her hurting my little sister. I have to go and get her. I shouldn't have left her. Damn her.

After Edward was done I hung up with him and went into the living room.

"What's wrong?"

Emmett sees something on my face.

"My loving mother hit Bella again."

Emmett got off the couch and put Jas on the floor. She walked over to the TV talking to Dora. He walked to me and wrapped his strong arms while I cried.

"We are taking my car. Go pack something for us to wear. We are going to stay at my parents. I have some clothes here so I don't have to go to my apartment. And I will call my parents while I get Jas ready to go."

I lifted my eyes to his.

"When did you become a take charge kind of guy?"

"Since the woman I love sheds tears."

He wiped my tears with his finger and kisses me lightly on the lips. He smacked my ass for me to move and I went into the room to pack while he took car of everything else.

We reached my parent's house quick. Emmett is a very good driver but he drives very fast. I told him to stay in the car with Jas who was fast asleep. The Incredibles is playing on the TV for her to watch but it was watching her now. I stroked her hair and got out of the car.

I walked up to the house and opened the door. Everything was quiet. The only light on in the house was the kitchen so I closed the door and walked into the living room.

"Where have you been?"

The living room light came on. I have to cover my eyes from the bright light. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust only to find it is Renee standing there fuming.

"It's you. What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened to Bella. How could you?"

Renee scoffed.

"That little slut deserved it. She's becoming a whore like you. I had to knock it out of her before it's too late."

I walked closer to her.

"I was never nor am I a whore. What happened to you?"

"Who do you think you are? I am still your mother."

"You are not my mother Renee. I buried my mother with my father."

I looked at her with such disgust. She stumbled back clutching her blue button down shirt together.

"How dare you."

I walked closer to her.

"How dare I what? You've been hitting my sister for years. Blaming her for something she had no control over. What about us? We needed you too. We needed our mother. I wonder how daddy would feel if he knew you became a spiteful bitch."

She raises her hand to hit me.

"If you do it I swear to god I will break that arm."

Renee lowered her hand and stared into my eyes.

"I never thought a woman would hate her children so much."

Renee laughed.

"Children. I have ungrateful whores."

She walks to the door and opens it for me to leave. I put a smile.

"I am leaving but so you know you are very sad woman. And you need help. You have a child who still hopes the best out of you for what I don't know. I learned a long time ago not to expect more than what you can give me which is shit. You have a grandchild that you don't want anything to do with. I am taking my sister out of forks and away from you."

I stepped through the door felling like a big weight was removed from my shoulders. I took a deep breath filling up my lungs. And she slammed the door behind me I shed a tear for the mother I have lost.

**BPOV**

Something was tapping on my nose. I flicked it away but the tapping was still there. I slowly opened my eyes and jumped up. I groan from the pain that was caused from the quick movement. I held my side.

"What are you doing here?"

Hands reached out to inspect me.

"Oh God. I am so sorry Bells. I should have dragged you to the car with me."

I pulled my sister close to me and I smelled her hair and my eyes filled up. I blinked the tears away.

"Edward called you didn't he?"

"Maybe." She said and moved closer to me on the bed. Rosalie put me back on the bed and snuggled next to me with her arms around my waist.

"Where is doodle bug?" I asked and touched my lip that was pulsing. The Advil was wearing off.

"She's at the Cullen's with Emmett. Are you ok?"

I shrugged my shoulder and that hurt but I didn't want Rosalie to know. She looks worried enough.

"What else is new? You left and she just went crazy."

Rosalie winced like I just slapped her.

"What happened?"

I blew out a breath and told her what happened.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Rosalie said into my hair.

"It's ok." I said tapping her arm.

"No it isn't. But get some sleep anyway and we talk in the morning. Are you going to school?"

"No."

My eyes started to droop but I couldn't hear anything Rosalie said. I drifted off to sleep.

As I fell asleep I heard something tapping against the window. I opened my eyes and noticed it was morning. The sky was a grey and it looked like we were going to be blessed with another dreary day. I turned to see if Rosalie was still here and she was still asleep. I groaned while I was trying to get out of bed. I was tired of feeling like this. I hated getting hurt and in pain because my mother couldn't talk to me like her child. I was her enemy. I killed the man she loves. But I lost him too. I was there. I watched him die under my hands.

I got off the bed and the pain was hitting me all over my body. I stepped out of Angela's room and went into the kitchen where Mrs. Yorkie was drinking a cup of coffee and reading a book. She looked up smiled at me. Renee and Mrs. Yorkie have been best friends since they were in high school. So I always looked at Mrs. Yorkie as my second mother.

"How are you feeling dear?"

"In pain. Do you have any Advil?"

It seemed to do the trick.

"Yes in the medicine cabinet. I will have a cup of coffee waiting for you."

I thanked her and went into the bathroom to look for the relief that was sure to come. I found it and popped 2 in my mouth. I washed my face and brush my teeth and went back into the kitchen.

I sat at the table and took of sip of coffee.

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept good. Thanks for everything Mrs. Yorkie."

"Anytime dear. Your mother called her looking for you."

I stiffened. Thank God I didn't have taken another sip. I would have choked.

"And what did she say?"

Mrs. Yorkie got off the table and went to the sink to wash out her cup.

"She said that you guys had a fight and that you left the house. And she was worried about you."

I scoffed at that. Yeah I am sure she is worried about her punching bag.

"I am so sorry I didn't notice this Bells."

I didn't need this. Pity. I could see the pity in her eyes. Tears were building in my eyes.

"It's ok Mrs. Yorkie. She knew how to hide it really well."

"Oh honey. If there's anything you need I am here for you."

I went to her and hugged her.

"Thanks."

My phone started ringing. She sniffed and wiped her tears. I reached in my pink and white pj bottom pocket and pulled out my phone. I checked the number and didn't recognize it.

"Hello. Yes this is she. Who is this?'

I couldn't believe who was on the phone.

"Excuse me can you please repeat that."

"Sorry. Miss Swan my name is Jacob Black and I am calling from Sonic Elite Records. Have you heard of us?" A husky voice said on the other end of the line.

Is he serious? Anybody who listens to music today knows Sonic Elite Records.

"Of course I have heard of Sonic Elite Records." My voice was very high.

He chuckled.

"That's good. I heard good things about you Miss Swan. And I would love to meet with you."

They want to meet with me.

"I would like to meet you at the club Sonar you were singing at."

It sounded like he was looking at a piece of paper.

"Hello are you there?"

I stuttered.

"Y-yes. That would be great."

"Tomorrow then."

"T-tomorrow is fine."

We discussed the time we will meet and we hung up. What just happened? I squealed and Mrs. Yorkie looked at me and I ran into the room to wake up Rosalie.

"Rosie. Rosie wake up."

"What time is it?" She asked while looking at the clock with one eye open.

I told her the time and she sat up.

"I have to go to Jasmine."

"Rosalie I have something to tell you."

She looked at me and I was dancing in place.

"What happened?

I told her about the phone call. She jumped up and hugged me. I winced in pain but I didn't care. A major record label wants to see me.

"I am so proud of you Bells."

I covered my face with my hands.

"What am I going to wear? What am I going to sing for him?"

I dropped my hands.

"What am I going to do about my bruises?"

Rosalie frowned.

"We can use cover up for your cheek. I don't know about your lip. We will work it out. They want to meet with you. I am so excited for you."

She hugged me again. I have to tell Angela and Edward. I pulled back from my sister and opened my phone that was still in my hand.

**Edward and Angela**

**Good news. Sonic Elite Records wants to meet with me tomorrow. Crapping in pants right now. **

I hit send. Rosalie and I left to get ready to go over to Edward's house.

As we got there we can hear Jasmine laughing. We walked into the house and she ran to us. Rosalie scooped her up and bathed her face with kisses.

"Auntie." She reached out for me. I grabbed her and hugged her. I put her down and she ran to Emmett to finish the game she was playing. Rosalie and I just shook our heads and followed her. They were outside with Esme watching over them.

"There they are. Come have a seat." Esme said sitting up from her chair.

"Thanks for taking Jasmine for me Mrs. Cullen."

"Anytime." She said while waving her hand at Rosalie. "And I told you to call me Esme."

"Sorry Esme." Rosalie said blushing.

Esme moved her eyes to me.

"How are you feeling?"

I didn't notice that the Advil was working in dulling the pain.

"I am fine." I said with a smile.

"I am glad to hear that. Did you guys eat yet?"

Rosalie and I just shook our heads.

"I will fix you something to eat." She rose.

"We can help." Rosalie said and nudged me.

"Yes we can help Mrs. I mean esme."

I smiled when she eyed us and said fine.

We walked into their beautiful kitchen and Esme started pulling stuff she needed.

"I am glad you girls are here. I wanted to talk you."

Rosalie and I just looked at each other.

"Don't worry. I won't bite. You can relax."

We both chuckled but we were still nervous.

"I just wanted to say that I am happy that my boys found you two. Especially you Bella. You changed Edward so much."

I blushed.

"He seems so much happier with you. He finally found somebody he cares about. I was getting very worried about him."

"Me too." I said under my breath. I remember how Edward was in the beginning.

"His grades have gone up and he is excited to go to school. He won't say it but you can tell. He doesn't cut anymore and he does his homework and he aces his tests."

"He's very smart. I just helped him bring it out." I said while chopping tomatoes.

"It's more than that. He loves you."

"I love him too."

She smiled and hugged me.

"And you Rosalie. You bring my son home. He hasn't visited this much… Well I just don't remember how long it's been. But he's home. And he loves that little girl. I am so happy to see my children so happy."

She pulled Rosalie into a group hug and she just cried tears of joy.

We pulled apart and continued to cook lunch. I looked at the time and noticed that Edward would be home in a couple of hours and I was very excited.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Edward came home and we just hung out with his mother. Dr. Cullen was in the hospital working and it was good to finally sit down and hang out with his mother. She was beautiful woman and she has a very big heart. It made me remember how my mom used to be. She was beautiful and fun to be around. She could be that way again. Maybe it was best that I stayed away from her. She could be happy again. I want her to be happy again.

Rosalie and I decided to spend the night at the Cullen's house and it didn't seem to bother Esme we were there. She seemed happy that we wanted to stay. She excused herself early and went to her room. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasmine went to Emmett's room to do their little family thing. I smiled at that. Edward grabbed a movie, chips and some soda and we were off to his room. He gave me a t-shirt and some sweats to put on.

"I love when you wear my clothes. Even though they are big on you they make you look even sexier."

I blushed and he kissed me. Edward put on the movie and we sat on his bed. I looked at Edward while he positioned the pillow behind his back to make himself more comfortable. Then I remembered I didn't ask him about Mrs. Sanchez.

"How did it go today with Mrs. Sanchez?"

He huffed and turned his face to me.

"It was nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? What happened?"

He folded his hands together.

"Well. She said that my grades have improved and that I have made up enough credits to graduate in a couple of month with you."

I smiled.

"I am so proud of you. What else did she say?"

"She just said that I have to maintain my GPA and I will be fine. And that it's not too late for me to sign up for college. I told her that I was thinking about applying for community college then go to a university when I get enough college credits."

"Wow." I said breathless. "You are really serious about this."

Edward touched my cheek.

"You are thinking about your future and I am thinking about making a future with you."

I kissed the palm of his hand.

"I am proud of you too. Tomorrow your life is going to change. And it's going to change for the better."

"Yeah I am nervous for tomorrow."

"Ahhh. It's a piece of cake. You will be fine. And this Jacob Black is going to be crazy if he doesn't sign you tomorrow."

A record contract. I couldn't believe it. Edward pulled me into his chest and we watched The Unusual Suspect. I loved this movie.

"Rosalie I am nervous."

"You will be great."

I hoped so. But I was so nervous. I feel like I am about to puke and pass out. Take it easy Isabella. Just take a deep breath. You will be great. You will blow him away with your awesome personality and beautiful voice.

I walked through the doors of Sonar and Rosalie squeezed my shoulders to let me know she's right there with me. I noticed that there were only 3 people in the club. As we walk closer to the table that was being occupied I spotted its occupants. There was a guy who was a rustic color skin with short black wavy hair. He was cute. The woman sitting with him is very pretty. Her face reminded me of Juliette Moore. She had the same hair color and features. The third guy was shorter than the other guy. He was balding but it looked like he once had nice blondish hair. And he had the clearest blue eyes I've ever seen.

"You must be Bella Swan?" The cute guys said. He stood up to shake my hand. Wow he's tall.

"Yes this is my sister Rosalie."

"Well welcome ladies. It is always good to be graced with beautiful woman." The older guy said.

"Please sit." Jacob Black said while he sat back down. "This is Rebecca White. She is my assistant. And this guy who is trying to flirt with your sister is Greg Monterro."

"Pleasure." Greg said taking Rosalie's hand and kissing it. She pulled back quickly.

"I have a boyfriend." She said and rolled her eyes. That made everybody laugh. They were kind of cool. So I relaxed a little.

"Jacob your flight is in 2 hours. Rebecca said while looking at her palm pilot.

"Right let's get down to business. I am a good friend of Jason Mraz and he told me about you. He told me that your voice is amazing. So I had to come down to see for myself."

I blushed.

"Yeah she was amazing that night. She sang two songs and a song with Jason. She blew the crowd away." Greg said without turning his head away from staring at Rosalie.

"What kind of music do you like?" He asked me

"Any song that is good to me. I listen to anything from Indian music to rock. If it calls to me I love it. I blame my dad."

I looked at Rosalie who was smiling

"Can you sing something for me? Jacob said while running his finger through his short hair.

"Sure." I said getting out of my chair. I walked to the stage that had a piano and sat on it.

"Should I sing anything?"

"Sing a song that comes to your mind." Jacob said back to me. He reached for his glass and took a sip.

Ok I mumbled under my breath. I rolled my shoulder to calm myself down and I put my fingers on the cool keys and began to play. I started to play Gravity by Sara Bareilles. I closed my eyes and let the song swirl around me. I sang the song with all of my whole heart. I felt the song flow out of my mouth and my fingers like the song was written for me to sing. As I played the last note I opened my eyes and smiled at them

"Not bad." Jacob said. I looked in his face to see what kind of emotion he was having but his face was hard for me to read. He motioned his head to me and his Assistant reached in her bag. She pulled a card and wrote something on it and handed it to me. And it was an address.

"That is the address to our office. I will be in New York till Friday so Monday come by the office so we can discuss your future with Sonic Elite Records. You have any amazing voice and I would love to market that voice and you will become a big star. How do you feel about that?"

What? Me a star?

"I uhh I uhh I uhh."

Rosalie put her hand on my arm

"What my speechless sister is trying to say is that she is happy about it. And she will be there."

"Great. Miss White will call you on Sunday to confirm everything."

"Thank you Mr. Black."

"Please call me Jacob." He said taking my hand to shake again. But I just hugged him. That kind of shocked him.

"Thank you so much."

Rosalie and I walked away but not before I heard Jacob say that he has a future double platinum artist in his mists. I was very excited to hear that.

**I hope you guys like this one. Thanks for the add as your favorite and the reviews. You can never have too many reviews. So please more reviews. I love them.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter has child abuse in it. Please don't report me if it bothers you. I tried to make as soft as I can. But in my story Edward was raped as a child. Now saying that, on with the story.**

_**~~one month later~**_

**EPOV**

A month flew by like a blink of an eye. But so much has happened. Bella's song has been playing non stop on the radio. I remember when she first heard it. We were on our way to the movies and it started. She screamed so loud it made me almost crash into a garbage bin. I pulled over and we got out. She was jumping into my arms and we started dancing to her song. I am so proud of my Bella.

But now things have changed. We are constantly fighting. And I know it's my fault. Last month I went to see the principal and she was gushing on how much better I am doing. It's not a surprise to me that I am getting A's. And we are graduating in a couple of months and she wanted to be the first to tell me that I have been accepted to the creative writing classes in France that I applied for. I might have been a slacker but writing was something I loved with all of my heart. Bella knew this. But being with her sent my creative juices at an all time high.

But it's Paris, France. How can I tell her? I didn't want to leave her but I wanted to go. And I know her, she would tell me to go and live out my dreams. But my dreams included her. And now she's in the studio almost every night so we fight about that. But I know I have to tell her. I'll tell her tonight.

"Hey Cullen."

I am brought out of my mind ranting and noticed Eric walking towards me. We slaps hands and I noticed Bella sitting under a tree. Her hair is in a messy bun. She looks exhausted. That's what you get when you work hard for your dreams. She is listening to her ipod and she is writing in her notepad.

"Cullen, you need to come tonight and play poker with us. It's been a minute."

I didn't even realize that Eric is talking.

"I don't know."

Eric chuckles.

"You have run it by Bella."

He turns to look at Bella under the tree. I turn to look at him and clenched my jaw.

"If she was my girl I would ask permission too. Later."

He walked off laughing. I had to take 3 breaths to calm myself down. I walk to Bella and she shields her eyes with her hand to block out the sun when she looks up at me. She goes back to her notepad. Bella is still pissed about our argument last night.

"What's up?' She said with ice in her voice. Yup she's still pissed.

"Whatever." I said and started to walk away.

"That's your answer for everything." She said.

I stopped and turned to face her.

"What do you want me to say? You are sitting here pissed. I come to talk to you. And you are cold."

She took the headphones off and stood up.

"What is going on? You've been acting funny all month."

She lowered her voice so only I can hear.

"Are you having bad dreams again?"

"No it's not that. It's hard for me to open up and just tell you. I need time to process things and weigh my options."

She scoffed and I looked at her.

"I am new into this whole relationship bit, but I don't think that's how it works. Hence the arguments we've been having."

She took a deep breath.

"I am so tired of having the same arguments over and over with you. I guess when you are ready to talk about it, you will talk."

She turned away from me and walks back to the tree and picks up her book bag.

"I will meet you tonight when you are done at the studio."

She turned to face me with sad eyes.

Bella shrugged her shoulder and said whatever and walked away.

Bella just doesn't get it. I've spent all my life in secrecy. Everything that happened I had to learn to keep inside me. My bitch of a mother did this to me. Instead of opening up to Bella, the woman I love, I push her away.

I walk to bench and sit down. I hear the bell but going to class is the last thing I wanted to do. It was coming on. The memory and the pain in my chest hits hard. I put my hand to my chest and try to slow my breathing but the memory is starting the work its way through my brain.

**Flashback**

The room is light up by candles. She forgot to pay the light bill again. I am sitting on my bed trying to read my book in the dim light. A mouse shuffles the paper on the floor. It isn't common to see mice and roaches roaming around like they also pay rent.

"Get in here boy!"

I hesitate maybe she will pass out from her alcohol and drug binging.

"Do you hear me calling you? Get in here now!"

She raises her voice and starts to couch violently. The urine filled bed creaks when I get off and walk into her room. She is laying in her bed with a flimsy white night gown and light blue robe. Josie lights up her 20th cigarette so far and starts to cough again when she blew out the smoke. I look just like her. The same bronze colored hair, the same facial features, and the same eye color. She must of have been very beautiful but you can't tell by the aging she's done due to the drugs and alcohol abuse.

I stand by the door frame and she waves me to come closer to her while she's coughing. As I reach the bed she takes a drink of her vodka and takes another drag of her cigarette.

"You are going to help me turn the lights back on. Two men are coming over tonight."

I shiver at what's going to happen tonight. My eyes start to tear up.

"Please mom. Don't let me do this anymore. I don't want to do it anymore."

She laughs and sits up on the bed which causes me to flinch.

"You are pleading like you have a choice. Two men are coming tonight; one for you while Josie shows the other a good time."

"I don't want to do this Josie. Please." Tears started to roll down my checks and I squeezed my hand together tight to stop the shaking.

She moves off the bed and grabs me by my dingy shirt and pulls me close to her face.

"You are going to get in that bathroom and you are going to jump in that bath and wash real good. And you are going to sit like a good little boy and wait for these men to come. Do you understand?' She said through clenched teeth.

I didn't answer her. I just stood there and shaking uncontrollable.

She slapped me across the face and I didn't make a sound. Josie didn't want me to make a noise when I was getting punished.

"Do you understand me?"

I nodded my head and she pushed me back and I landed on the floor on my butt.

"Now get." She said while taking a drag of her cigarette.

"And I don't want to hear a peep tonight."

I start to cry harder while I walk to the bathroom. I pick up one of the burning candle and continued into the bathroom.

Josie finished getting me ready and I sat in her room. I wish that this night will end soon. The doorbell rang and the loud sound made me jump.

"Welcome gentleman. Can I take your coats?"

"What happened to the lights Josie?"

She laughs.

"Just a little ambiance. So everything is clear. The prices I mean."

The second man spoke.

"Yeah."

I guess they handed her money. She laughs.

"Great now let's go to my bedroom."

I hear the floor board creaking and the ringing in my ears is getting louder. I swallow the scream that is building in my throat. The door open and Jose stands aside while two very well dressed men walk into the room. The smell is taken over by the smell of their expensive cologne. I start to feel very woozy.

"Now let's get started. The skinner of two that is balding giggles and lay Josie on the bed.

I jump off the bed and stand by the wall. Maybe if I push myself closer to the wall I will disappear. The skinner guy pulls down his pants and whip out his member.

"Ohh that's nice." Josie says and take it in her hand and puts it in her mouth. He drops his head back and moans in his throat. The other gentleman who is thicker and has a head full of hair. He leans in front of the bed and lifts up Josie's night gown. He drops his face between her legs and she gasps. I can feel the thicker guy's eyes on me. He lifts his head from between her shaking legs.

"Get undressed." He says to me. I knew if I don't do it she will make me pay for it when they leave.

"Hello. I said take off your clothes. And come to me because I have something for you to taste."

The skinner guys laughs.

"Yeah I am next."

When they are done with us, Josie walks them to the door and tell them we will see them tomorrow. I lay on her sex soaked bed naked and shivering. My insides feel empty. I have to make myself go numb. I didn't want to feel the sweaty bodies on me. And I didn't want to hear the grunting and the moaning from them or her. I didn't want to feel their hard hands touching me. I hear the deadbolt being latched and she walks into the room.

"What were you thinking tonight? They paid a lot of money for you and you have to be difficult."

I closed my eyes because I knew the blows were soon to come. And she didn't disappoint.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

I leaned over the bench and emptied out my stomach. I knew I was sweaty and I heard somebody calling my name. I hear somebody running to me.

"Edward what's wrong?'

I can hear the worry in her voice. I knew Bella would look for me if I wasn't in class.

She is rubbing my back while I am heaving my empty stomach.

"Baby talk to me."

I sit up and I look into her wet eyes.

"Get me out of here."

I wasn't going to break down here. Not at the school. I got up from the bench and she followed me to her car. I couldn't drive at the moment. She opened the car door and I slid right in. Bella sped out of the parking lot and I was hyperventilating. She pulled over and tried to calm me down but I started to cry and she pulled me to her chest.

"What happened?'

"She forced me. She made me." I said sobbing.

"Babe it's over. I could kill her for what she did to you." Bella voice was shaking and she was crying again.

"I don't know what to do for you. I don't know how to make this better for you."

She squeezed me closer to her chest. I can hear the pounding of her heart. Bell puts her cheek on my hair and she is rubbing my arm to calm me down. And it's working.

**BPOV**

I've never seen Edward like this. He just looked so weak and vulnerable. I hate to see him like this and I hope I never will again. After he calmed down I asked him what happened and he told me. He never told me the full extent of what he went through as a child but all I can do was just listen and close my eyes while tears streaming down my face. I could picture that poor little defenseless boy being abused and his mother just laughing her nastiness in his face. I hate her. I hate what she did to him. How she can damage such a beautiful person.

"Please don't cry for me Bella."

I opened up my eyes and looked at him.

"I can cry a little."

He pushed the hair back that fell out of the bun while I was running to him. Oh God the look of him shaking and throwing up. He was scared when I reached him. The terror in his eyes will be with me till the day I die.

"This doesn't make me any less of a man because I cried."

I chuckle softly.

"You are too much of a man for me. Anyway, I think a real man can cry from time to time."

Edward stared into my eyes. And something clicked for him.

"Bella let's get a cup of coffee. I need to talk to you about something."

I hate when he does that. Just tell me. But he will not spill the beans no matter how much I push him. I put the car in drive and drive till I reach the local diner.

"Ok spill it Cullen."

Edward chuckles and takes sip of his coffee. I threw my napkin at him.

"Ok ok. I did something before you started helping me with my work. There are creative writing courses I wanted to take and when I went to talk to Mrs. Sanchez. She told me that I was accepted."

This is great. I gasped and clapped my hands together and went to jump on his lap.

"Baby. I am so so so so proud of you. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

I hugged him so tight and told him over and over I was so proud of him. Edward pushed me back.

"The bad news is that it's in Paris."

My jaw hit the floor.

"Paris?"

I got off his lap and dropped to my seat.

"Paris." I said again in disbelief.

"For how long?"

"A year."

"A year!" I shouted a little bit to loud. The other customers looked at me.

"Yes. It's for a year. I didn't know how to tell you but I decided not to go."

What? He isn't going. Is he crazy? This would be good for him.

"You can't do that."

He reached over and took my hand.

"I want to stay here with you."

"You can't do that. I won't be here."

He scrunched his eyebrows together the way I like it.

"What do you mean?"

"I was so pissed at you last night that I didn't get a chance to tell you. Jake told me that I am doing a single with John Mayer in a couple of weeks. And I should be done with my album before school lets out and I should be going on tour."

Edward smiled.

"That's great."

I drop my eyes and start playing with my sugar packet.

"Yeah it is. But now you are going to France."

"I am not going."

I looked into his green eyes.

"You have to go. This is good for you. If you don't take it, you will always ask yourself what if. And you said you always wanted to write a book. Here is your chance."

I can see in his face I was starting to make sense.

"Besides I am not going anywhere. I love you." I said and smiled.

Edward smiled at me.

"Now let's go spread the good news."

We rose from the table and headed back to my car with everything intact and Edward smiling.

"Rosalie Swan. I don't want or need a party for graduating."

"Yes you do. And I spoke to Tori and she is planning it with me. It will be bash that Forks has never seen before."

I groaned into the phone. She knew that things for me in Forks are different. My songs made it to number 1 on the billboard and my second single is about hit the radio. People have been acting like they are my bestfriends. Even the skank twins are acting differently towards me. And it has gotten worse now that I am working with John Mayer and my album is about to hit the stores. Angela and Edward find this very funny. But it's a price of being a rising star I guess.

"So what kind of cake would you like?" Rosalie said breaking me out of my thoughts

"Urghhh. Rosalie don't. I don't want a cake."

"Come on Bells. Don't be a party pooper. You need this. Now tell me what kind of cake you want."

"Flan." I said sarcastically.

"Flan? Come on Isabella. Be serious. What kind of cake do you want?"

"I really don't care. I don't want cake. I don't want a party. I just want to be with the people I love before I leave. And I don't want to have this conversation anymore." I whined into the phone.

"Fine." Rosalie said sounding annoyed.

"I will just pick anything. Graduation is a couple of weeks, have you Edward discussed what you guys are going to do?"

The pain hit me in the chest. It was getting closer and closer till the day Edward and I have to say goodbye. Knowing that I can jump into my car and go to his house isn't going to happen anymore. He's going to Paris. Paris. And I am touring. How our lives changes to quickly. I imagine how it would be if Mrs. Sanchez picked somebody else to help Edward. What if I never went to perform at sonars that night. My life would be totally different today. And I wouldn't love Edward Cullen as much as I do.

"Hello Bella. Are you ok?"

I shook my head.

"Y-yeah sorry. Just thinking."

"I know it's hard to talk about this." Rosalie said with worry in her voice.

"It's ok. We talked about e-mailing each other, calling each other on the phone like everyday. I told Jake about this and he said he's going to get me a phone so that I speak to just to him. He's the best. Oh and he told me to tell you that he will kill Emmett so you guys can be together."

Rosalie laughed.

"Tell him I said thanks for I'm good."

Rosalie laugh but I couldn't find the humor in her joke.

"It's going to hurt."

"What's going to hurt Bells?"

She blew out a breath when she realized what I was talking about.

"It is. I am not going to lie but you have to think it is for a short time. And you guys will see each other again. It's your dreams you are going for so you guys can have a future together."

I knew what she was saying is true but I couldn't help this sickening feeling that things are to perfect right now and it's always my luck for something to break.

"Is Renee coming to your graduation?"

"Well" I say while sighing.

"She said she's coming and get this she is bringing a guy."

"What?" Rosalie said gasping.

"Yeah she met a guy in therapy. I think his name is Bill. No I Will? No It's Phil. And they are pretty heavy she says."

"I am shocked she told you this."

"As I. She calls to see how I am doing from time to time. But she sounds good."

"Whatever." Rosalie said with a harsh tone. And a quick brush off.

"So tell me more."

I told her how they met and how he's been treating her. I am happy she found somebody who is starting to make her smile again.

~~x~~

Graduation day came to fast for me. I had to catch my breath how fast it came. My album is about to drop in 2 day. I have a go to different record stores to do some sighing. I am having a cd release party. I am very excited about that. Jake told me people who might come to the party and I almost fainted. He just laughed at me. Then I have appearances to different shows. I am so excited. Then I am off on tour for 3 months. I decided to Angela go with me on tour and Jake said it was cool for me to have familiar faces.

As I put the yellow dress I smile at how things turned out. Edward is already packed and ready to go. It hurt me to know that I won't be able to drive to his house to see his face. Or to see him pissed off and clenching his jaw making him look even more sexy.

I walk over to my desk and noticed the acceptance letter from Yale. I roll my eyes and push it off the desk. Some things doesn't change I see. Everything with Renee is moving slow. She wanted me to get dressed at the house for graduation I agreed but I told her that I just don't trust her enough to live with her. You never know when she will snap.

I can see that it has hurt her and that she finally accepted that it wasn't my fault daddy died and she wants to have a relationship with her daughters. I turn my head when I hear Renee and Rosalie arguing. I walk to my closet and pull out a plastic bag carrying a bottle of champagne. I look over my shoulder like I am trying to get away with a bank heist. I open my bedroom window and careful place the bag on the floor so I can pick up when I go outside.

I smile and close the window. I to my desk and pull out 2 champagne flutes and put my graduation gown over it. While I leave the room the arguments is getting louder and louder. It's my chance to sneak out. I notice Rosalie holding Jasmine on her hips and she is pissed off. Renee is waving her hand.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Rosalie said clenching her teeth.

"Jasmine looks like she isn't eating properly. Did I say anything wrong?"

Rosalie shifted Jasmine to her other hip.

"How my daughter being fed it none of your business."

Rosalie turns to walk away but Renee stops her.

"Rosalie please. I know I've damage this relationship but I am trying to repair it."

I see Rosalie close her eyes. And in that brief moment I see hope on her face. My breath faltered. I have never seen that side of Rosalie before.

"I will see you guys at the school?"

Rosalie lifts her head to look at me. She raises one eyebrow at me.

"Where are you going?" She says

"I ummm going to go see Edward."

"See ya."

I said and rushed out of the house but not before I heard Renee telling me to get back here. I grab the bag and jump in my car and drive to his house.

I walk up to his window and I see him fixing his tie. A wave of love flooded over me. I watch him fiddle with his clothes. And I can see that he's very uncomfortable in his suit. Esme must of done this too and Alice backing her up. He never had a chance. I chuckle and knock softly on his window. He smiles and opens the window for me.

"What are you doing here?"

He takes the bag from me and opens it.

"Champagne?"

I hold my hand out for him to help me thru the window.

"Why didn't you just come through the front door?"

"It's better like this. Open the champagne."

He opened it with easy and muffled the pop of the cork. He poured the fizzy alcohol into our flutes. I lick my finger the liquid that fell on and I saw his eyes going a shade darker green. I lift my glass to toast him.

"We are graduating today and you worked very hard to get to the finish line and I am so proud of you. You made it without me killing you. And I wanted to be the first to congratulate you. I wanted to celebrate with you because I knew you could do it."

We took a drink and the liquid felt so good going down my throat.

"I couldn't do it without you."

Edward pulls me closer to him and crashes his lips against mine. He pushes his tongue on my lips for me to part them. The taste of his tongue and the champagne made my head start to spin. When we pulled apart we both were breathing very hard. He puts his forehead against mine.

"I love you."

I pushed my head back to look at him.

"Are you still going to feel that way when you are around all those beautiful French women who wants amour."

"Hmmmmm." Edward said while looking up at the ceiling to think of an answer for my question.

I pulled out of his arms. He laughs and pulls me back.

"Never." He dropped his eyes to the ground and takes a deep breath.

Something flashed across his face but he quickly looks at me and puts a forced smile. I narrow my eyes and he kisses me to make my mind go foggy again.

"I love you very much and no French woman is going to change that."

"That's better." I said and wrap my arms around his neck for another kiss.

The graduation is being held in the school's auditorium. As I stepped through the doors I felt a wave a sadness when it hits me that this is the last time I will be in this room.

"You ready graduate?" Rosalie says as the put her arm around my shoulder.

I smile holding back the tears.

"Yeah." I whispered and cough.

As I walk through the crowd of people taking their seats and kids waving to their families with big happy smiles on their faces. Families walking up to my fellow classmates and taking pictures of them and their friends to remember this moment in their lives they are proud of them.

I spot Esme and Carlisle smiling and pointing me out. I see Emmett turn and smiles when he locks eyes with Rosalie. I look around to find Edward and I see him sitting looking bored out of his mind. I shake my head and smile and his blasé attitude.

"Look at you." Esme says and pulls me into her arms.

"You nervous?" She says as she pushes me back to look at my face.

"A little." I said and blush.

Jasmine reaches for Emmett and he grab her and makes her laugh by nuzzling her neck.

"You will do fine." Carlisle says and pats my arms.

"I would like to introduce My mother Renee and her friend Phil."

I can see something flash on their faces while they are shaking their hands. Is it when they saw me all bruised and bloody from my mother's last violent rants?

But they didn't show no attitude to my mother or her friend. That's why I love the Cullens. They still cordial through it all.

"Come sit with us." Esme said with a warm smile on her face. She flashes her beautiful brown eyes and winks at me and sits down. I hug her again and I see that pained look on Renee's face but she sit next to Esme and they start to talk. I told them I am going to get to my sit and they are about to start. As I walk to my seat I spot Mrs. Yorkie and I give her a hug while she tells me she's so proud of us.

She takes a picture of me and I swear her damn flash would have blinded me. I stumble on my way to me seat.

"Let's take our seat." Mrs. Sanchez says over the loud speaker.

Everybody hustles to take their seats.

"I am honored to be presenting these fine young men and women today to move on to their futures in lives. I am honored to have watched them walk into these halls scared and confused freshman year and turn into ready and excited seniors to start the new chapters in their lives. You guys will be really missed when you move on. Now please a word from your class valedictorian."

Everybody claps as Debra Warwick walks on the stand. She adjusts her mic and starts speaking about the changes we have been through in the four years.

As she is speaking I start to picture my father taking me pictures of me as I sit waiting for my turn to walk up to get my diploma. The smile he has to show me that he's proud of me. I picture my running up to him and hugging him hard after I receive my diploma. He has tears in his eyes when he holds my cheek and kisses my forehead.

"And tomorrow will be a new adventure for us."

She interrupts my thought and I feel something cool running down my cheek. I place my hand on my cheek and realize that I have been crying. I turn to look at Edward and he is still slouched still looking bored. I turn behind me to look at Angela who is sitting next to her brother Eric. She is also crying. Angela turns to look at me and she just shrugs and laughs. I smile and she wipes her tears away.

My eyes slide to her brother and he winks at me. Oh kay. And I turn.

"My fellow classmates please rise." Debra says.

We stand.

"Now please join me as we congratulate each other for the support and hard work we went through together."

The kids were slapping high fives to each other. Girls were hugging and crying. We were yelling and jumping up as Debra thanks us and left the stage.

Mrs. Sanchez came back to tell us that they are going to hand out the diplomas.

The first three rows which Edward was part of got up and made a line to the stage. The kids walked up to Mrs. Sanchez who is holding their diplomas. She says something and they shake her hand and says thank you. They walk off and make a funny face or gestures while there are cheers in the crowd and flashes going off.

"Elizabeth Codd."

A short blond headed girl walked up and took her diploma. As she walked away she had a big smile on her face and held her diploma up like a sword and pose for the flashing cameras.

"Edward Anthony Cullen."

A loud roar came from behind me that made me laugh. I pulled my camera and took a picture of Edward shaking hands with Mrs. Sanchez and having a big smile on his face and he shook his head. I just kept snapping picture after picture.

Finally my row gets up and its our turn to get our diplomas. I turn to look at Angela and I put my fingers to my mouth pretending I am biting my finger nails. She smiles and waves me off. When I turn it's almost my turn. Then I hit the stairs.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

I hear the same eruption Edward got. I walk up to Mrs. Sanchez and take the diploma.

"Congratulation Miss Swan."

I low my eyes and bow my head to her and thank her. Still holding hand I turn to Renee and Rosalie and smile. I let go of Mrs. Sanchez hand and walk to the other side of the stage and I threw up my hand as a rocker and stuck out my tongue. Rosalie was taking pictures and laughing. I got off the stage and hug her.

Renee and Rosalie walk me back and I take my seat. I take pictures of Angela and I hug her when she walks by me.

"I like to introduce you to the graduates of Forks High School."

We cheer and throw our hats in the air.

"Toast to the graduate." Rosalie says as she lifts up her glass.

We take a sip and the apple cidar (Renee's idea) rolls down my throat. I check my watch and realized that the Cullens are late.

I walk away from Renee, Phil. Rosalie, Angela,Eric The Yorkies (lol) Tori and James. I dial Edward's number and I get his voice mail.

There is a knock on the door and I smile and run to the door. When I open the door I am disappointed to find it is Alice, Jasper and Emmett. I turn around and walk back into the livingroom.

"Well it's nice to see you too Bells." Jasper says as he walks into the living room behind me.

Jasmine sees her father and runs to him saying daddy daddy. He picks her kiss her face.

They great everybody and is handed a glass.

"Emmett where is your brother? He's late."

I notice Emmett and Alice look at each other and she reaches in her bag and pulls out an envelope with my name on it. She hands it off with a sad look in her eye.

I give her a puzzled look and open the envelope. I pulled the letter out and start to read it.

My eyes start to tear and put a hand to my open mouth and look and Alice and Emmett. They both give me hurt look. And I knew it was true.

I drop the letter to the floor and I drop to my knees.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. I just learned how to put stuff on my profile so I will be putting songs and pictures up sot look for it. Thanks for the add and the reviews. I love it so keep them coming**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters of twilight. And I do not own the songs or the show supernatural. I am so glad I got that off my chest. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**~~5 years later~~**

**RPOV**

I sat up in bed with a strong feeling something was missing. I feel like I have forgotten something very important.

I kicked the cover off and got out of the bed. While putting my slippers on I notice my moving hasn't stirred Emmett from his sleep.

I sucked my teeth and left the room. It was still dark outside. While walking into the living room I picked up my blackberry I have left on the coffee table. I sat on my beige sectional couch. The leather is still cool from the cool air that was breezing through the house.

"Bella has Jasmine. Jasper is coming for the rehearsal dinner. The dress needs to be picked up today." I mumbled in the dark room.

My weeding day is days away and it fast approaching and I feel like I am missing something. But I have no clue what it is.

"Is it to early to call Bella? She is taking care of the flowers and the music." I continue to talk to myself of all the things that needed to be done.

The light turns on and I jump in response.

"Babe what are you doing?"

"Jesus you scared me Emmett."

"Sorry babe." He said walking with his hands in his sweats looking half sleepy.

He sat on the couch and leaned in and kisses my hair.

"What's wrong?" He said leaning back on the couch.

I turn to face him and put my feet under me.

"Babe I am forgetting something. I don't know what it is."

Emmett rubs his face trying to wake himself up more to handle my ramblings so early in the morning. He looks at me and pulls me onto his lap and wraps his strong arms around me.

"I know you babe. Everything is taken cared of. You know what I think it is?"

I lift my head to look at him. He pushes my hair behind my ear.

"I think you are just nervous. You know we have days left and you are just feeling nervous now everything is done."

Was I nervous? Well our relationship is going to be different now. I will no longer be Rosalie Swan. I will now become Rosalie Cullen. I smiled at the thought.

"I am not nervous." Emmett says while kissing the top of my head

"I am giving the woman I love my last name and making our child officially mine even if she is a brat."

I hit his arm for what he said about my 7 year old baby. Remembering I have a grown child always blow me away. I have a child who is 7 years old. Just yesterday they put her in my arms when she was born.

"You know she loves you to death." I said holding back the tears that were sure to come.

"I am proud to have the most two beautiful women in my life."

"As a" He kiss the tip of my nose.

"Matter of " He kisses my chin. I start to tremble.

"Fact." He kisses my mouth.

Everything just disappeared. Emmett's kiss left me breathless and my vision cloudy. He always knew how to work me.

"Let's go back to bed and I can show how happy I am to have you."

I start to blush and just stared into his eyes. After a moment I got off his lap and held my hand out for him. He took it and I led him toward the bedroom. Then his cell phone started ringing.

"Damn who is calling so early?" He growls and walks to his cell phone charging in the kitchen.

"Tell them you are about to be busy." I said and took off my pink and white PJ bottoms showing him his favorite pair of sexy white and grey boy shorts that I had on. He grumbled again and grabbed his phone.

"Do you realize the time?" He said without checking who the caller was.

His face turned from a scary bear to a grinning fool.

"Hey. How are you?'

I scrunched up my eyebrows.

"That's great. That early? Wow. That's perfect."

"Bella? Ummm. Well you can catch her at Soul lounge tonight. She's performing. You know our Bells. All work and no play."

I walked closer to Emmett to try to catch the voice of the other person.

"You think you should? She doesn't know. No we didn't tell her. It's your place to… Ok Ok. Fine."

I shook my head at him but he just kept on ignoring me. What is going on?"

"Alright fine. Can't wait. Later."

With that he hung up.

"Who is that?"

Emmett runs his hand through his hair and pulls me into his arms.

"Trouble that's who."

**BPOV**

Bang bang bang.

"Auntie get up. Wake up sleepy head."

I groan as my niece is banding on my bedroom door.

"Go away."

I said grumbling. But she laughs.

"Come on auntie. Wake up."

"You better get up or she will break down this door."

An arm fell across me and I smiled as he pulled me closer to him.

"Fine. I will be out doodle."

I can hear squealing and running to her bedroom in my 2 bedroom condo (**the building is on my profile).**

"If I have to get up so do you Jared."

Jared kissed my shoulder and laughed. I knew his dimples popped out. And I loved it. In the 5 years that have passed I only had one true relationship and that was Edward Cullen. The man that broke my heart and ruined it for all men that came into my life. And now I was dating Jared Padalecki (**his picture is on my profile.)**.

But it wasn't the same. This was a different type of feeling. We didn't fight and no matter what the tabloids said about us we rose above it. He truly cares for me. And I could feel it pulsing out of him. He wasn't afraid to express his feeling to me and he didn't turn his back on me. Like my past did.

"I just flew in last night. And I have to be out again. You wore me out last night and now I need my rest."

I laughed and hit his thigh.

"I don't think so."

I pulled out of his embrace and got off the bed. I pull the covers off of him and he laughs. He grabs me and pulled me to the bed and he pins me. He kisses me so gently on my lips. As I got into the kiss he pulls back.

"You don't want keep your niece waiting."

I squint my eyes.

"No fair." And I pout my lips.

He kissed me again.

"We will finish this after your show tonight."

"Fine." I said trying to sound upset and push him off of me.

As I got dressed I told him I would bring him breakfast in bed. He smiled his crooked smile and another crooked smile came to my mind and I shook it out. I walked out of my bedroom and was met with the sun shining throughout the apartment. It was very rare to have a sunny day like this. On the walls were gold and platinum records from my 3 albums and the other songs I have written for other artists such as Christiana Aguilera, Britney Spears, Jordan Sparks, Beyonce, and Keri Hilson. I smiled at the accomplishments I've done.

As I walked into the kitchen Jasmine has the TV on to the music video channel and is singing along with Justin Bieber singing about the loneliest girl.

That little girl is obsessed with music and she can really sing. Her voice reminds me of Jamia Simone Nash **(she is also on my profile.)**. She loves going on tour with me because she knows she will probably be on stage either singing or playing an instrument. Jasmine reminds me so much of myself when I was younger. She's always singing or playing her guitar. And she wasn't shy to be on stage. She loved it.

"What do you want to eat doodle?"

She lifted off the floor and walked into the kitchen.

"Can I have pancakes?"

She looks so much like Rosalie now with Jasper's dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"We can have anything you want." I said and touched her nose.

"Stop it auntie."

"What?" I said looking like a kid who got caught doing something they weren't suppose to do.

Another Justin Beiber song One time came on and she screamed running into the living room. Just last week was The Jonas Brothers and now it's this Justin kid. I shook my head as I put all the fixings for making pancake on the counter.

"Good morning."

Jared wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck. I smile and closed my eyes and leaned into him. I can smell his facial soap and the mint of our toothpaste.

"It sure is now you are home." I said and he squeezed me tighter.

Shooting Supernatural he is always traveling to different locations. And no matter where he is he always comes back to Seattle to be with me. Or if I am traveling we always meet up for a weekend. We try to make this relationship work but our careers make it very difficult.

I turn around to face him. I rise up on my toes and crash my lips to his. The taste of the toothpaste sent chills all over my body. The way we moved our lips felt like a dance we performed to perfection.

"Yuck auntie."

I turn my head over my shoulder to look at my niece who was giggling trying to hide behind the remote. I drop my arms and I rush over to my niece.

"Yuck what?"

I said while tickling her.

"You were kissing a boy."

I tickled her again and she laughed so hard she was trying to catch her breath. I put her down and she ran to the living room and started flipping through channels. She screamed when Miley Cyrus Party in the USA video came on across the 52 " flat screen. She was jumping all over the place singing along with the video`.

I walk back into the kitchen and continued making the pancakes. Jared kiss my bare shoulder and went into the living room to join the party in the USA.

**UNPOV**

I walk into the dimly lit lounge. She is already on the stage singing. I look around for an open table and I have to admit Miss. Swan surely can pack a place. After a few minutes I found a table close to the stage for me to get a good view of her but not of me.

I take off my coat and put it behind my chair and I sit and watch her. She's sitting on a stool and she has her eyes close as she sings her song and plays her guitar. A song I am very familiar with. Bella always seem so into her songs. You can literally see the swirls of color around her as she sings. Her voice is powerful she makes you feel the music that she is singing.

"She is amazing."

A hand touches my arm and I look down at and up to the smiling eyes of the owner. I smile back and turn my attention back to the most beautiful creature. My breathing comes in heavy and my heart starts to beat faster.

She looks different but the same. Her hair is longer and she has gotten more beautiful.

As the song end I tried everything in my power not to jump and beg for me. But she smiles and thanks the crowd and I stop in mid clap. I am mesmerized by her beauty.

"Thank you guys for coming to share this day with me. I am touched and honored to be here to sing for you. But before we go any further please let me introduce my band. We have Joshua on drums."

Joshua gives a little drum solo while everybody claps.

She continues.

"We have Rich and Kenny on guitar and bass."

The play together and the room claps.

"We have the talented Terri on keyboard."

She gives a little solo and the clapping erupts again.

Bella turns to her left and points at 2 girls and 1 guy also sitting on stool with mics in front of them.

"And I can't forget my back up singers. Tyce, Erica, and Stephanie."

They start to harmonize and the crowd goes crazy.

Bella turns to her band and bows to them. She faces back to the crowd and she smiles.

"The next song I am going to do is by a beautiful individual that I had the greatest honor of working with. And I really loved this song and I want to share it with you. I will be singing Ready for love by India Aire. **(The song is on my profile). **I just hope I don't chop it up to bad."

She made a face and the crowd laughs.

Bella started to play the guitar and starts to sing. And I gasped. I've never heard her voice so soulful before. The same hand rested on mine and I wanted to pull it away but I thought against it. Watching Bella singing up there caused the familiar feelings to return inside me. And I welcomed it.

As she is singing her eyes looks up at the second level and I follow her gaze. She is singing to someone. He is sitting there with a big grin on his face. You can see he is very proud of her. The same guy that I've seen her with on the tabloids. The hottest new couple they are proclaiming. My jaw clenched and I flared my nose. I couldn't get jealous. I had no right to get jealous. Without thinking I took the hand on my arm and squeezed it. I faced the brown haired woman and she was crying. I squeezed it again and she turns her eyes to watch Bella singing. As she sings the last note the crowd is on their feet for her. And I can see the blush on her face. God I missed that.

"Thank you. Thank you guys you are to kind."

Bella looks at Terri and she sticks her tongue like she's panting and pretends to wipe sweat off her forehead and they laugh.

"For the last song of the evening I have a special treat. This person is amazing to watch and she is only 7 years old. She's been dying to show you her talent so I will like to introduce my little niece Jasmine Hale. She's going to sing Erkyah Badu Love on my life. **(The song is on my profile. Imagine the song without the rap though.)**"

Jasmine came on to the stage and was she is smiling. You can see both her parents on her face. The crowd claps for her and Bella bent down to give her niece a kiss and handed Jasmine her guitar. She moved in the back to take Tyce's place as a background singer. She laughed with the girls and the music started to play and I moved my eyes to Jasmine.

Jasmine's sing is just like her aunt. So into it with closed eyes and just letting the music take her to another level. The way her little fingers playing the guitar and a little girl having a very powerful voice was utterly amazing. Her little body grew in her song. Jasmine is swaying to music while her aunt and the back up singers clap to the music making everybody joining with them.

You can see the same joy in the little girl's face as the big song is coming out of her little mouth. And she didn't seem to put that much effort into it. Her little fingers played the guitar like she was born with the instrument in her tiny hand. People who knew the song joined her and some even rose to their feet and started to dance.

As she finished the song every one cheered for her and Jasmine bounced with glee. Bella went to her and gave her a big hug.

"Jasmine everybody."

They clapped even harder for her.

"Thanks everybody for coming. We are starting our 3 month tour in 2 weeks. Our first stop is here at the Quest Event Center. So I hope to see you guys there. Love you and thanks for coming out."

She bowed to the crowd and left the stage. As people were getting out of their seats they were commenting on how great the show was and how amazing Jasmine is for being so young.

"Ready?" The woman said with the bluest eyes I've ever seen.

I nodded and grabbed her coat and put it on her. She smiled a very sexy smile and I watched her pouty lips she painted a fiery red. I knew what that smile means. She was in need. She walked up to me and pressed her body to me. I dropped my hand to middle of her back and she pressed her lips to mine.

As we kiss I realized that passion and lust wasn't our problem. We were forgetting something in our mix and that was love. I wanted to give love and feel it in return. And I remember that type of love.

I pushed her back and reminded her this wasn't the time or place. She purred and leaned closer to me. I laughed and she steps away from me and in a very sexy voice she told me later.

As we walked out of the lounge I noticed Bella talking to her keyboard player while holding a jumpy Jasmine's hand. She was held a cigarette in her free hand. Bella smokes? I reached into my pocket and pulled out a blue lighter.

"Do you need a light?"

She stiffens and slowly turns to face me and my heart stops when I see her chocolate brown eyes.

**BPOV**

"You. Were. Great." I said each word followed by kisses on my niece's face. She tried to squirm out of my hands.

"There are my two most talented beauties."

We turned to the door and saw Jared standing there with our coats with a big smile on his face.

I put Jasmine down and he walks to us and give Jasmine a big hug. She is giggling and trying to squirm out of him arms. He looks at me and leaned over and kisses me.

"How did you feel out there?" He said against my lips.

Jared put Jasmine down and she went laughing to the green leather couch in the room they put me in.

"Better than words can describe."

I said laughing and putting my hands in my hair.

"I mean it always feel like the first time. The way the crowd's energy just pushes me to sing more. I love when the crowd is on their feet and they just want me to keep singing forever. I just wish I never have to end that glorious feeling. And Jasmine was amazing tonight."

I look at Jasmine as she is playing with her doll.

"Wait till we tell mom how good you were."

Jared pulled out his Iphone.

"And I recorded it so we can show her."

Jasmine squealed and ran over to him and is jumping on him to see his phone.

"Let's go. I will get the car. I see in front."

He winks at me and leaves.

"Come one honey."

I grab her hand and we leave the room. As we walk up the stairs I see Terri yelling at the sound guys to pack everything up.

"Come on guys. The owner needs to clear everything out so he can go home."

She turns while we walk by her.

"Bells. I need to talk to you."

"Ok we can talk and walk. What's up?"

As I open the doors a cool air hits us causing me to look down to see if Jasmine's coat is closed. She has a very bad happy of stepping outside with her coat open.

"I just spoke to Jake and he wants me to remind you that we have to go to the studios on Tuesday of next week."

Typical Jake. He always thinks I will forget. For the 5 years I've been with him I have never forgotten a date.

"Yeah he told me."

"The show was amazing tonight."

"Yeah it was."

I squeezed Jasmine's hand.

"Oh before I forget we have the rehearsal dinner in three days and you never rsvp if you are going."

I said to Terri while I pull out a cigarette. And Jasmine starts to jump around singing and dancing.

"I don't know. Adam is back in town that day. And I don't know if he will be up to going to dinner."

I start to laugh.

"You mean if you are up to go to dinner."

She laughs too.

"Yeah that too."

I felt somebody walk up behind me.

"Do you need a light?"

I stiffened. That voice. I remember that voice. I slowly turn and I am greeted by a pair of beautiful green eyes.

"Uncle Edward!"

Jasmine yells and drops my hand and runs to Edward. He bends down and picks her up. He kisses both her cheeks and she starts to talk nonstop.

"I got the pretty dresses you sent to daddy's house. And the big doll you sent. Did you see us sing?"

While she is talking to him he flicks his eyes up at me and my heart stops. I know I am standing there staring at him with wide eyes and my mouth to the floor. He looks different from the last time I've seen him which was 2 years ago. His bronze hair is shorter than the usual way he wears it.

"Bella." Terri says while nudging me out of my thoughts.

I notice he had put Jasmine down and was looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Oh sorry. Hi Edward."

I walked up to him and gave him a hug. And I closed my eyes as I smell his very expensive cologne. What am I doing? I have somebody. I should be acting like this. I quickly pulled away from him.\

"How are you?" I said and I knew my blush had given me away. Damn blushing.

"I am good. Do you need that light?"

I remember the cigarette in my hand.

"Yeah sure."

He walks closer and clicked the lighter and the flame ignited. I bent down without breaking eye contact with him and I light my cigarette. I inhaled and blew out a breath and I heard a cough.

"Oh I am sorry. This is my good friend Terri. Terri this is Edward Cullen."

"It is good to finally meet the infamous Edward Cullen.:"

She walked to him and shook his hand. That's when I noticed a skinny brown haired model. She walked closer to him and grabbed his arm and said something in French and he responds back in French.

"Cherie?"

"Sorry Bella. Terri this is my wife Rebecca."

Wife?

"Rebecca this is Terri and Bella. And you remember Jasmine."

She walks to us and holds out her hand. Terri shakes and she turns to me and something in her blue eyes shows she knows who I am.

"Bonsoir Bella."

I took her hand and shook it. My eyes flick back to Edward and I put a smile.

I heard a car door slam and I turned to see Jared walking up to us.

"I think I am going back inside. Bella call me later."

Terri says good bye to everybody and walks to the lounge door. She opens it and looks at me and mouth he is hot to me. I roll my eyes.

"You ready babe?"

The model spoke in broken English.

"You supernatural. Oui?"

"Yeah."

He said to her.

"Babe this is Emmett's brother and wife. Edward and Rebecca."

"Edward, how are you man?"

Jared said while shaking his hand and pulling him into a friendly hug.

Edward laughs. I put my hand on Jared's back.

"Sweetie we have to go. It is almost time for this little one to be in bed."

Jasmine groans.

"Are you going to Rosalie's house?"

Edward asked me.

"Yeah I am dropping her home. How about you guys come for a glass of wine? I know Emmett will be happy to see you."

He agreed and told his wife in French and she nodded as well. So went to our cars and he followed us to their house. While Jared is driving I pulled out my phone and I text my sister.

**On our way. Edward coming with wife. French tart.**

I pushed send and I slouched on the seat. Edward is married. How long have he been married? Why didn't he tell me? And why didn't his family tell me? Did they now? It would be Edward's style to up and get married and not tell anybody. But why did I care? We broke up 5 years ago. On a letter mind you. He hurt me. He hurt me deeper than anybody has. He knew things about me. Things Jared didn't know about me.

It's like he sensed my despair. Jared reached for my hand and squeezed it. When we pulled into Rosalie's driveway, Jasmine unbuckled her seatbelt and bolted out of car. She ran to the door and rang the bell.

"Wait doodle."

I said while walking to the trunk to get her bag.

"I got it." Jared said to me and smiled. His dimples winked out and I blushed.

I walk up to the door where Jasmine was impatiently ringing the bell. Emmett answered the door like he was about the break the neck of the person who was going crazy. But when he saw Jasmine he just melted.

"You are home Buggie." He lifted her up and swung her around.

"Daddy Emmett put me down."

"Never." He said and pulled her closer to him and bathed her face with kisses.

"Let that girl breath hun." Rosalie said while opening the door wider to see what all the commotion was happening.

I kissed her cheek and pulled her into the house.

"Rosalie. Edward is here. Did you know he was married?" I said in a low whisper.

She just shrugged and looked like she didn't know what I was talking about.

"Is she here? How does she look?"

"She looks like a French tart that looks like a model."

Emmett walked in carrying the bags that Jared pulled out of the car and Jasmine runs into her mother.

"Mommy. Mommy."

Rosalie bends down to give her daughter a hug and kiss.

"I miss my baby."

She said while hugging Jasmine tight. Jesus they act like they haven't seen this child in years. It's only been 2 days which she talks to all four parents every second of the day. That little girl can never say she's not loved or spoiled.

Emmett is laughing loudly as he hugging Edward. Emmett pushes Edward back to take a good look at him.

"You even dress like a frenchy." Emmett says laughing.

Edward laughs and hugs Emmett again. Rosalie puts her arm around my shoulder.

"He looks good."

"Yeah. He does." I said and bite my bottom lip.

Rosalie drops her arm from around me and goes to give her guests a hug. I stand and watch Edward and Jared. How different they look. Jared is an all American boy who is 6'2 very lanky. He had a boyish face and those dimples just drove me crazy. Now Edward how has spent 5 years in Paris and it shows. His European look that made him looks so different and so much sexier. And those green eyes. The same green eyes I spent hours staring into. I could spot them out in a crowded room.

"Bells." For the second time tonight somebody interrupted my thought.

"Bella take their coats while I get the wine."

I swallowed and took their coats while Jared stared at me questioning me with his eyes. I smiled and walked to the closet.

"I am so happy you are here."

Emmett said while they sat on their couch. Jared went to sit on the love seat and I joined him after I hung up the coat. Rosalie walked into the room with a silver cart with Wine, some wine glasses, a cup of juice for Jas and a tray of cheese and crackers.

I got up and helped her put everything on her glass coffee table.

"I am glad I am here too. Rebecca always wanted to come to the states so I thought she should come with me."

"I am glad to be ere." She said in a very thick French accent.

"Have you gone to see mom yet?"

Emmett says while he reaches for a cracker and shoves it in his mouth.

"Yeah she looks good. She cried when she saw me."

Edward said as Rosalie handed us our wine glasses. And I poured the white wine in our glasses and sat back down next to Jared.

"Mom. I was singing tonight with auntie and Jared coreded it."

"You mean recorded it." I said correcting her.

"Yup." She said while biting into a cracker.

"He did. Let me see."

Jared reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone and reached over to hand it to Rosalie. And she played the video and watched her daughter. She smiles.

"Can you send it to her father? I know he would want to see it too."

Jared showed Rosalie how to do it and sat back down next to me. I looked at Edward and Rebecca and they were speaking to each other in French.

"You ok?" Jared asked me.

"Yeah I am fine." I said and took a gulp of the wine and it felt good going down my throat. I reached for the bottle and poured some more into my glass.

"How long are you here for this time Jared?"

Rosalie asked.

"I am here till tomorrow then I will be gone for 2 weeks." He spoke and put his hand on my thigh and squeezed. He knew how much I hated when he left. I leaned closer to him and put my arm around him.

"I just hate the fact that I am going to miss your wedding."

Jared continued.

"You can always make it up to us and put us as an extra in your show."

Emmett said and Jasper agreed.

As we are drinking our wine I started to feel a little better. A little more relaxed as I am sitting with my potential future and my past.

I have my leg over his and we are in our own little conversation. I am playing with his hair and just staring into his eyes. But then I felt his green eyes staring at me. When I turn my eyes on him Edward's jaw is clench. I clear my throat and I got up.

"Outside." Rosalie yells.

"I know I know. Jeez." I said and went to get my coat and went outside.

As I light the cigarette Edward steps outside and light his own.

"Since when you started smoking?"

He asked while closing his coat.

"Almost 3 years."

"I never thought you would pick up that habit."

"Well you know on the rode you pick up bad habits."

Then something hit me.

"Oh my God! Congrats on your book."

I dipped my head out of respect.

"I read it in one day. I couldn't put it down."

"You've read it?"

I took a pull of my cigarette and blew it out.

"Of course I did. And it was very good. I am so proud of you."

"Thanks."

We stood there just staring into each other eyes. And I felt my stomach tighten. I was home. I felt warm and safe in his gaze. I felt the familiar and how I used to feel when we were together.

"Ummm." I said trying to break the feelings I was getting.

"How long have you been married?"

"For 6 months. How long have you been with the actor?"

He was being sarcastic.

"We've been together for almost a year."

"Do you love him?"

"Do you love her?"

I asked him the same question back.

"I asked you first."

He said and I couldn't help but to notice how close he was getting.

"Yes I love him."

"No you don't."

I scoffed and stepped back.

"Don't tell me how I feel." I flicked my cigarette and went inside.

I hung up my coat and went to sit next to Jared. I picked up my wined and downed the rest in my glass.

"Mom I don't want to go to bed." Jasmine whined.

"You are up later than you are supposed to and you are tired."

She got up and started to walk away.

"Hey hey ho ho ho. Wait a minute. Come back here" Rosalie says.

Jasmine stops shuffling her feet and walks back to her mom.

"What are you suppose to do?"

Jasmine blew out a breath.

"Put on my PJ. Go wash my face and brush my teeth. Call daddy to tell him and Mommy Alice good night. Talk to Cody (which is Jasper and Alice's 2 year old son) and tell him good night. Say my prayers and close my eyes to go to sleep"

"That's all good but you forgot something before that."

She looked at Rosalie and couldn't remember what she had forgotten.

"Say goodnight to everybody."

Jasmine hugs and kisses everybody good night and went to her room to go to sleep.

"I will be there to read to you doodle."

Emmett said as she shuffle her feet to her room.

"We need to go to babe." Jared said as he strokes my cheek.

Edward walks in and saw what he was doing and he anger flashes in his eyes.

"Why don't you stay here?" Rosalie said.

"That's cool." I said and continued. "He's leaving tomorrow so we have to pack his stuff.

"Yeah and say a proper goodbye all night." Rosalie said and snuggles closer to Emmett.

I blushed to my hairline and Edward spoke to Rebecca in french and the sound of his tone sounded like he is very angry.

"We are going too." He said and he took Rebecca's arm and lifted her up.

"Don't' forget we have to meet Esme and Renee for lunch tomorrow to finalize the plans." Rosalie says.

"I didn't forget." I said as I handed Jared his coat.

"I have to make sure. You are a superstar and you might have other things on your mind."

I chuckled.

"Nothing is important than my sister's wedding day."

"Just as long as you know where your priority is."

She said as Jared and I walk to the door. We hugged her goodbye and I told her I will call her later. We walked to my car and Jared pinned me against the passenger side.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?"

"Yup but maybe you should say it again."

Jared lowered his head to my level and brought his face close to mine. And against my lips he told me how beautiful I look. He kissed me deep and I felt it all over my body. I stood on my toes and wrapped my arms around his should. I sighed inside his mouth as his tongue slipped in mine.

"I can't wait to take you home."

I couldn't wait either. My hands traveled into his hair and I ran my fingers through it. He groaned.

"Why don't you get a room" Emmett said.

He startled us that we broke apart and I my breath caught as I saw the look in Edward's eyes.

**What is that about? If you want more, please send me reviews. I love them and I smile when I check my e-mails and read all the comments. Thanks**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is another chapter for you guys. ****the-one-good-puppy thanks for lighting that fire for me to do another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks**

**BPOV**

"Bella wake up."

"Hmm."

"Bella."

I feel somebody shaking me awake. I open my eyes and see Jared standing over me.

I sit up with a jolt.

"What happened?"

Jared starts to laugh.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am leaving."

Then it hits me. He's leaving. My eyes start to tear. I cry not because he's leaving but what might happen when he's gone. Last night I couldn't sleep all I kept thinking about was Edward. They way he looked at me when I pushed away from Jared's embrace.

"Bella honey."

I look at him and a tear rolls down my cheek.

"Don't cry. I'll see you before your tour."

He said smiling.

"Don't go."

Jared leaned close to me and kisses me. He stares into my teary eyes and kisses me again.

"I'm going to miss you."

He said against my lips and kissed me again. Jared leaned his forehead against mine and I just kept pleading for him not to go in my head hoping he would feel what I am sending to him. I just couldn't shake the feeling if he left everything will change.

He kisses my forehead.

"I got to go."

He said while placing my hair behind my ears.

"Call me when you get there."

"I will." He winks and gets up and left.

I just sat there in the dark wishing him to come back.

"Hello."

I said while walking into Rosalie's house. As I open the door I smell bacon and coffee brewing.

"We are in the kitchen." Rosalie screams.

I follow the sounds and the smells coming from the kitchen. I walk in and Rosalie is cooking while everybody is sitting at the table.

I was shocked to see Renee was there. She didn't tell me that she was coming when I spoke to her this morning. She was feeding my three year old little brother PJ (**Phil Jr**). He looked up at me with eggs in his mouth and he yelled my name.

My leaving caused Renee to get her act together. She got help and a job. Renee walked into a coffee shop and met a baseball player name Phil. They were attached at the hip. Six months later they were married. Phil was good for mom. He took care of her. Phil was there talking Renee out her crazy ideas. He even pushed for us to come together. He used his being away all the time and not wanting Renee to be alone for us to work on our relationship. We feed into it. A year after they got married she got pregnant with PJ.

I smiled at him and muffled his hair. I walked over to Jaz and kissed her.

Rosalie put a plate of food for me and I hugged her and sat down. Emmett was stuffing is face as usual.

"Do you want coffee or tea?"

"Tea please."

Rosalie smiles at me and gets my tea.

"So Jared left today?" Renee said while I put a fork full of eggs in my mouth.

"Yeah he left."

"Are you ok?" Rosalie said as she put the tea in front of me.

"As good as I can be."

Renee took my hand and I stiffened a little. I can see the pain that cross her face. She let go of my hand and clears her throat.

"Don't worry. It's still hard when Phil leaves."

"Yeah I thought it would be easier but it's just as hard as the first time he left."

I hear somebody walk into the kitchen and I flick my eyes to the door and Edward is standing there in his sweats pants and nothing else. I swallow as I take in his sexy body. Edward sure grew up. He smiles and I just melt.

"Good morning everybody." Edward said while he walks into the kitchen.

Everybody greeting him back and he took the seat next to me. I could feel the heat radiating off his body and I had to fix myself on my seat. I can smell him. I can smell the face soap he uses and I just wanted to jump on his lap and kiss him hard.

"Bella."

I shake and I look up at Edward.

"Can you pass me the jelly?" He said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." I said while chuckling nervously.

I hand him the jelly and I look at Rosalie who is staring at me.

I mouth what to her. I take another fork full of eggs and suddenly I am not hungry anymore. PJ starts to throw his eggs on the table.

"Well this big guy isn't hungry anymore." Renee said while taking him out of the high chair. Pj ran to the living room with Renee following him and I heard the Dora song come on. I smile because I remember whenever PJ comes to my house all we watch is Dora. He doesn't want to watch anything else.

I flick my eyes back and Edward is staring at me and he quickly drops his eyes. And I see him blush a little. I smile and take a sip of my tea.

After I eat my breakfast I go out to have a smoke. As I open the door Rosalie pushes me outside.

"Owww. What are you doing?"

"That's what I should be asking you. What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" I said lighting up my cigarette.

"Oh don't be coy with me. I see you and Edward stealing glances at each other. Again what are you doing?"

I dropped my head.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I have been thinking about Edward all night. I am lying next to my boyfriend. My sexy boyfriend I might add, and instead of enjoying my last night with him I am thinking and dreaming of Edward. And I am begging him not to leave. Not because I want him to stay but because I am afraid I will do with him around."

Rosalie laughs.

'This isn't funny. You don't have to go through this. You are friends with your ex."

Rosalie stops laughing.

"I don't know what it is about Edward that makes you crazy when he comes to visit."

I shrug my shoulders but I knew what the answer was. I love Edward. Always has always will. There is a part of my heart that is always for Edwards.

"Bella you need to know if you want to be with Edward again. I can see in his face that he wants you badly. But you guys need to talk about this. Because you have Jared and he has Rebecca. Oh speaking of Rebecca."

Rosalie looks around to see if the coast is clear.

"Last night, Rebecca and Edward got into an argument."

"What? What did they say?'

"I don't know they were speaking French but they were pretty loud. Then all of a sudden I heard the front door slam and I wake up this morning and she's not here."

I didn't realize she wasn't in the kitchen with everybody else. Maybe I just ignore the French tart.

"Wow. But he doesn't seem worried." I said taking a pull of my cigarette.

"That's what I told Emmett. But you know Emmett."

"Mind your business." She said imitating him and I started to laugh.

The door opened and Edward stepped out. He has put on a grey hoody sweater.

"We will talk about this later." She said to me and smiles at Edward and walks in the house.

Edward followed her with his eyes with his cigarette between his teeth. He looks so sexy like that. He moves his gaze back to me and shakes his head.

"Your sister is crazy."

"Yeah. Tell me about it."

He lit his cigarette and I wished I was that cigarette between his lips.

"I see your boyfriend is gone."

"I see your wife isn't here." I said sarcastically.

He laughs.

"Yeah she went to her cousin's house."

"I didn't know she has family here."

He takes a pull and blew out the smoke.

"You didn't ask."

"I didn't care to know." I mumble.

"So are you planning on writing another book?"

"It is in the works."

"Are you ok?"

"I am fine. Why?"

I tilted my head.

"You are just being very short with me."

"Am I?"

"Ummm yeah."

"I am just tired. I couldn't sleep. And I hate waking up so early."

I smile.

"Yeah I remember. I had to drag you out of bed. You would sleep the whole day away."

"I love the night."

"Yeah. You do."

I took another drag of my cigarette and I look at him. I can feel the electricity between us. It wanted to me to reach out and touch his face and kiss him. My body wants to feel his touch. I close my eyes and open them back up to see him taking a drag from his cigarette. I wanted to know what this was. I have to know if I should be with Edward or with Jared. I care for Jared but am I being too safe with him because I know he would never hurt me. We have to talk about this.

"Look Edward…"

I got cut off as I see Carlisle's car pull up the drive way. I smile as I see Alice step out with baby Cody in her arms. I turn to look at Edward and shake my head.

**EPOV**

The afternoon went by in a flash. The girls were all in the kitchen going over the wedding plans. And kept kicking us out whenever we tried to put our two cents. So they guys decided to play basketball. After the game which I have to say I wiped the floor with Emmett and jasper. And Emmett started acting like a big baby. He hates to lose. We decided to go back to our parent's house and hang out while the girls had their little sleepover.

I sit around the house watching all these football movies with Emmett. And this isn't where I want to be. I want to talk to Bella. We haven't really gotten a chance to catch up. I want to be near her. I want to touch her, to kiss her. I want her.

I look at my watch and realize it is now 9:00 so I get up from the couch and grab my coat and jump into my car. I drive around until I am in front of Rosalie's house.

I get out of the car and they are blasting music. I can see them dancing and singing around the living room. I lean against my car and light up a cigarette and watch them. Bella is dancing and everything goes in slow motion. Her hair is just flying everywhere and her soft angelic face is so beautiful. Way her body is moving to the music. I see her stumble when the song is over.

Is she drunk?

I see her walking to the door and it opens. As she steps out I see her take swig from a bottle. And she swallows she sees me.

"You."

She said and stumbles down the stairs. I rushed over to catch her and she pushes me away.

"Don't touch me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What do you want from me?"

I don't understand what is going on.

"I don't want anything from you." I said scrunching up my eyebrows.

"Why are you torturing me? I am happy with Jared and you are with Rebecca. You are married. You are married!"

"I know you are with Jared." I said while clenching my jaw.

"I can't be your yo yo anymore. You can't push me away when you need too then you pull me back. I can't. I need stability and that you can't give me."

She poked me against my chest.

"You left me. You hurt me. What did the note say?'

She looked up to remember.

"Oh yeah. Dearest Bella. It pains me to do this to you but I have to leave this way. I don't know if I would be to get on that plane if you are with me. I love you so much."

"I did that for us. I got on that plane for us."

"For us? You did it for yourself. I wouldn't have stopped you from going. I would have let you know that I have your back. You didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye to you."

"I would have stopped myself. I didn't want to leave you. I wanted to stay with you but you had your dream. You were about to start your dream and what would I offer you. I wanted to be something that you can be proud of. Not some messed up kid hanging on to you coat tail. I had to do this. I wanted to do this. Can you understand that?"

Bella was about to cry and she shook her head.

"No I am not going to cry. I will not cry."

"Bella."

She cut me off.

"No I don't want to hear it."

"Bella I love you."

She stopped moving and looks at me and slaps me.

I held my cheek.

"You are married."

"I don't love her. I love you."

"No. No."

She said while shaking her head and her hands.

"Don't tell me you love. Don't tell me that."

I grabbed her and she pulled her against my chest.

"I never loved anyone more than I love you."

She tried to push away from me then just gave up and started to sob against my chest.

"You hurt me. You hurt me."

She kept repeating over and over.

"I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I thought I was doing something good for us."

I lifted Bella's head and kiss her. Her lips fitted against mine. It's like it never parted mine. I felt so good against mine. Just as I was getting into it she pulled back.

"Whoa I can't. I can't do this."

She put her hand against her lips and tried to calm her breathing.

Bella crashed against me and kiss me with so much passion. I can taste the alcohol on her tongue when she pushed it inside my mouth. I moan against her lips. She wraps her arms around my neck and starts to trail her thumb on my neck. I shiver under that little touch of her thumb.

"Take me home." She whispers against my lips.

**BPOV**

The bright sun woke me up and my head felt like it was being held down by bricks. MY tongue felt like it was coated with fuzz. And my stomach feels like if I move all its contents will come out. I feel somebody moving and I quickly look to my left and I see Edward sleeping on his stomach with the cover to his waist.

I lift up the sheet and I see we are both naked.

Oh my God. What have I done?

Edward starts to stir and he turns his head and he opens his eyes and smile. He turns towards me and pulls me closer and kisses me.

"Good morning."

I couldn't say anything. I can't believe what I did. I can't believe it.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read my other stories The One I Yearn, Next Door Neighbor and my new story One Afternoon Alone. Thanks everybody till next time**


	22. Chapter 22

**BPOV**

I can't believe what happened. I can't believe I just woke up in bed with Edward. How could I do that to Jared? I turned my head to look at Edward and he opens his eyes. He smiles and comes closer to me.

"Good morning."

He tries to kiss me but I move away from like he is contagious.

"Oh my God." I said while pulling the sheet closer to my chin.

"What have I done? What have I done?" I said while lifting my hand to cover my face.

"Bella."

Edward tried to take my hand but I shake his hand off.

"I can't believe this. I really can't believe this. My bed isn't even cold yet and there you are."

The room started spinning and I feel like I am about to throw up. I take deep breaths to calm myself down. Edward starts to laugh and I glare at him.

"It's not funny. I don't find this funny one little bit."

I sit up and place my head on my knee. I feel a wave of nausea hit again but I fight against is.

"Calm down Bella." Edward said laughing.

"How can I calm down? I just slept with a married man. I just cheated on my boyfriend and I am not a cheater. You know I am not a cheater. Oh God."

"Bella. Calm down. Nothing happened."

I lift my head to look at him. The room starts to spin again.

"I mean things happened but that didn't happen."

"What are you talking about? We are both naked. Hello." I said lifting up the sheet to show him.

"Yeah." He said clearing his throat.

"We were into it. And you were said you were about to get sick. And I got up and got your garbage and you threw up."

Edward pointed to my wicker garbage basket.

"I took the plastic bag and put it in the kitchen garbage. I put a new bag just in case you get sick again."

Edward started laughing again.

"But why are we still naked?"

"Hey I am a man. I wanted to feel you. I forgot how good you feel." He said while putting my messed up hair behind my ear.

I sucked my teeth at him.

"But why did you stay?"

He stops laughing and his green eyes turn soft.

"You asked me to stay."

I blushed and he rubs my cheek. My stomach rolled again and I knew I wasn't going to win this war. I pushed off the bed and ran to the bathroom. I just made it to the bathroom and emptied my stomach. I sat against my cool tile and closed my eyes.

He stayed even thought I asked him too. I tried to remember the events of last night but my head just kept pounding louder and louder.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward said while knocking softly on the door.

"Yeah." I said hoarsely.

My throat hurt and I tried to clear it but it didn't help. I got off the floor and I opened the bathroom door. At this point I didn't care I standing stark naked in front of him. He stood on the other side of the door with a concern look on his face and he was holding out my robe. I took it and smiled weakly while putting it on.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel like….. I don't ever want to touch alcohol ever again."

Just the thought of alcohol made my stomach roll again. I turned around and threw up the rest of the contents in my stomach. Edward started to rub my back. I got up and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

Edward handed me my tooth brush.

"Brush your teeth. Get into bed and I will make you my Edward special."

Before I could argue he was gone.

After I brushed my teeth I went into my room and put on my pj. I walked around the room and close the shade to try to make it as dark as possible. It helped a little.

I crawl into bed with a groan. Edward walks into the room and sits by me on the bed.

"Drink this." He said while putting 2 white pills in my hand.

"What's this?"

"This is aspirin. It will help with the headache."

"Drink the aspirin with this drink. Take this"

He handed me a glass with red liquid. I put it to my nose and it smells bad.

I made a face and he laughed.

"I know it smells but believe me it will help."

I put the two pills in my mouth and I took a big gulp of the foul drink.

"Yuuuucccck! This is so nasty."

Edward laughs again. And it hit me. I haven't heard him laugh like this in a long time.

"I am sooo glad I am here to amuse you." I said after I took another sip of the drink.

"What is this?" I said while trying to hand it back to him but he refuse to take it.

"This is a concoction I learned in Paris. While living there I would kind of go crazy for wine. And I would wake up with very bad hangovers. So my friend Laurent made that for me and I would feel better in a couple of hours. But you have to drink the whole thing."

I gag as I put it to my lips and smell the drink.

"I am going to lose it if I smell it or taste it."

"This will stay in your stomach, it's like tar."

I made a face before downing the whole drink.

"Now get in bed. Lie down and try to sleep. Let it do its magic."

He took the glass from me. And for some reason I didn't want him to leave. I wasn't use to this Edward that was taking care of me. Before I can stop myself I grab his arm as he was about to turn to walk away.

He looks at my hand and at me.

"Are you leaving?"

"Do you want me to go?"

I bite my bottom lip and I really didn't want him to go.

"No" I whisper.

"Then I am staying." He said with a big grin.

He turns and walks out of the room. I lay down and as soon as my head hit the pillow darkness took me.

~~x~~

"No. Please don't."

I feel the bed shaking. My eyes fly open and I notice that the room is dark. I blink a couple of times to adjust my eyes. I look at the clock and it reads 9:50 pm. Damn I slept the day away.

"No!"

I turn my head behind my shoulder to see Edward shaking. I turn to face him.

"Edward. Wake up."

Edward was shaking his head and mumbling.

"Edward. Wake up." I started shaking him.

Edward starts fighting against me with his arms. I tried to hold them down and shake him.

"Wake up!"

His eyes flew open and he looked around with a scared look on his face.

"It's ok. It's ok babe. It was just a dream."

Edward's eyes starts to look around the room. I remember this all to well. I remember the nights when the dreams used to take him to a place that scared him. I take off my shirt to wipe his damp face.

"It's ok. It's me. It was just a dream."

Edwards's eyes fix on me and he starts to tremble. I pull him close to me and I stroke his hair.

"I am here. Nothing can hurt you here."

Edward did something that shocks me. When he used to have these he would run out faster than a bullet. Instead he pulled me closer to him. I stroke his hair till we both fall asleep.

**EPOV**

I reach over for Bella but I feel the side of the bed cold. I open my eyes and I hear music playing. Last night was crazy. I was back in the room. The room I hated as a kid. The room where my mother sold me for her fixes. I rolled my shoulder and I wince from the pain.

My body always hurt after the dreams because I always tense up ready to fight. But last night I open my eyes and Bella was above me. I looked around the room to see if it was dream but she was right above me. I can see the fear in here eyes. It was always there when I had these dreams. She pulled me close to her and I could hear here heartbeat.

Bella is the only female that I felt comfortable sleeping with. I knew she would never judge me and I knew deep down we both are damaged. She understood. And I loved her for that. But instead of running away like I usually do I just pulled her closer to me and I let go. I didn't want to hide the pain anymore. And she just took it and calmed me down.

I pulled my tee shirt to me and I could smell her on me. I turned and put my face into her pillow and just breathed my angle in. I rolled over to my back with a sigh and I got off the bed. I opened the bedroom door and I smell her cooking. I smile and I walk to the kitchen. As I walk closer I see her whipping eggs and singing along with the radio. I didn't know who is singing but I just leaned against the wall and watch her dancing and singing.

I would love this. Going to bed with her and waking up with her. That would be perfection for me. I would walk up behind her while she is whipping the eggs put my arms around her and tell her I love her. I would take the bowl from her and lift her up on the kitchen counter and make love to her. Then I would take her in every inch of this condo.

"Oh you scared me." Bella said while placing her hand to her chest.

"I didn't want to interrupt you." I said smiling.

"Make a noise. Let somebody know you are standing there. Jesus." She said putting the bowl down on the counter.

"Sit I will get coffee for you. Breakfast is almost ready." She said while pointing to the kitchen table.

As I walk to her wood table she had everything ready for us. I sit down and she put the mug of coffee in front of me.

"I made eggs, bacon and pancakes. I hope you are hungry."

"Starved." I said as I took a sip of coffee.

"Ummm this is good."

She turns to look over here shoulder and thanked me. I watched her as she walked back into the kitchen to get the breakfast together. She didn't push. She didn't fall over me to see if I was ok. She knew me. She knew that I needed space and she always gave it to me. At that instance I envy Jared. When he's in town this is life. And I want this life. I want it with her.

"Can I ask you something?"

I look up into there brown eyes as she put the plates down.

"Shoot." I smile and take a sip of the coffee.

"Where is your wife?"

I look at her and put the mug down.

"I mean we spent the night together and she hasn't called your phone looking for you."

I have to tell her.

"I mean if my husband didn't come home I would go ballistic."

"She isn't."

I picked up the fork and stuffed a fork full of eggs in my mouth. I can see the irritation building in her eyes.

"I know you guys had a fight."

"I know you know we had a fight. But she's not here."

"What do you mean she's not here? Where did she go?"

I shrug my shoulder and smile at her reaction.

"Aren't you're a bit concerned where she is?'

I shook my head as I took a bite of the bacon.

"Edward what is going on?"

Put the fork down and huff.

"We got into argument because I couldn't give her what she wanted."

"And that would be?"

"I don't love her. I can't love her."

Bella widen her brown eyes.

"But you married her."

"Yes I married her but I didn't marry her because I love her."

"Then why?' She said in a whisper.

"She knew I was coming to the states and I am not going back to Paris."

"Your not?"

I shook my head.

"She wanted to come to the states to further here modeling career here. So she asked me to help her out with citizenship and I did."

Bella sat back in here chair in disbelief of what I told her.

"But my parents don't know about this."

"But you introduced her to your parents."

"We had to keep up pretenses Bella. Just in case they come and ask questions my family can say. Yes we meet his wife Rebecca. She was lovely girl and they are in love. But I couldn't love her the way she feels she should be loved. She said it's either we work it out and let love grow or she leaves. When I didn't say anything she left. And I haven't heard from her."

I let it all out. Now she knows the truth. I couldn't love anybody but her.

"Are you crazy?" She said in whisper.

Her eyes move to mine.

"Are you crazy?" She repeats louder.

"Excuse me?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"How can you marry her? What if you wanted to get married again?"

"Are you asking?" I said with a smile.

She started to stutter.

"No Umm. I was just asking."

I sigh and reach for her hands lying on the table.

"Look Bella. Rebecca and I had a sexual relationship."

I could feel her hands clench and I smile. She was just as jealous as I.

"She wanted me to help her and I did. We decided that 6 months with us living in the states we will file for divorces. She will still be a citizen and it will be a year we were married."

"Of all the craziest things you've done I think this is the craziest."

I start to laugh.

"Well you would know."

Bella just stare into my eyes. And I could see her cheeks getting red. I reach over and touch her cheeks.

"You know I always love to see that."

She took my hand and lowered her eyes.

"Do you have plans today?"

She looks up into my eyes again and I just melt in her gaze. I could feel the goose bumps on my arms.

"Now I do."

She smile and got up and put her untouched breakfast on the counter.

"Terry called me today and we are meeting up to rehearse. And I want you to come with me. But I have to show you something."

She ran into her room to get ready. I sat back and smile inside. I pick up the fork and finished my cold breakfast. I didn't care. I am happy to be with my angel.

~~x~~

"Edward I want you to keep your eyes close."

Bella had her hands over my eyes as we stepped out of the elevator leading to her garage.

"If you peek it will ruin everything."

"I am not peeking. I promise." I said while laughing.

Bella pulls me in the direction she wants to go and I just put my faith that she won't push me over the ledge. I laugh at the thought.

"We are almost there no peeking."

I told her again I wasn't peeking. She giggles and stops me from walking.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready."

"Ok you can open them." She said as she removes her hand over my eyes.

My jaw drops from what I see. I look at her and walk towards my bike I had when we were in high school. I touch the black paint and the handle bars. I look up at Bella who is biting her bottom lip.

"You kept my bike?"

"Yeah. I also got it fixed and I ride it as often as I can."

I looked up at her and narrowed my eyes.

"You ride?"

She shrugs her shoulders.

"Yeah I ride. I missed when we used to go riding together. And when you left, I used to go to your house and you bike just looked so sad sitting there. So I took it, with Esme's permission of course and I just started riding. Jake taught me but I used to ride everywhere."

I went back to admiring my bike that I loved so much.

"Why did you do this?" I said while trailing my fingers along the seat.

"It's yours. And I wanted something from you."

I look back at her and her cheeks grew red and I walked over to her.

"Now the only question is are you driving or am I?"

She held out the keys and bit her bottom lip again.

"Don't do that." I said while pulling her lip out.

I cup her face and lean down to kiss her. Her breath comes in fast as our lips touch. I pull her to me and wrap my arms around her waist. Her lips are so soft against mine. It wasn't the same kiss we shared the night before when she was drunk. This kiss is more gentle and passionate.

I pull back and look into her cloudy eyes. I lean my forehead against hers.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Your welcome." She said softly.

I kiss her again and she sighs against my lips. I had to stop this or I would have her right on this spot.

"Thanks for taking care of my bike but I will be driving thank you." I said while snatching the keys.

She gasps and I hand her the extra helmet and climb on my bike. I turn the ignition and feel the bike rumbling underneath me. God I miss this. Bella climbs behind me and I pull off his her holding me tightly. I smile and speed out of the garage.

As we pull up to the Hipster Lounge, Bella jumps off the bike laughing.

"That was great."

I pull her to me and take off here helmet. I love to see Bella smiling like this. She clears her throat and steps back while putting her hair in a messy bun. Show off her neck. I got off the bike and took off my helmet.

"This is Jacob's lounge." She said pointing to the sign.

"We come here to practice from time to time."

She takes my hand and leads to me to the door. I open it for her and she thanks me and walks inside.

"I am here." She yells as we walk in.

"It's about time." I recognize the voice.

"Edward Cullen. It's been a while."

Angela rushes to me and hugs me.

"I haven't seen you a while now."

"Look at you." I pull her back to look at her.

Angela looks so different than in high school. The glasses actually brings out her beauty more.

"And why are you late?" She turned her attention to Bella.

"I am here now."

"Whatever."

Angela looks at me and wink. I shake my head and follow them inside. Bella introduces me to her band.

"I remember you." Terry said while running her finger up and down my arm.

"I remember you too. It is nice to meet you again." I said while taking her hand to shake it. But she would let it go.

"You have a boyfriend." Bella said taking her hand from mine.

Terry laughs.

"Sit at any table and I will have the waitress bring you something."

She grabbed Terry's arm while she is looking at me like a cat in heat. She whispered something to Bella that made her shake her head. They went up the stage.

"Ok guys I want to work on the song we've been working on."

The band started to play Say When by The Fray **(Song is on my profile.).**

Bella starts to sing the song and every time she opens her mouth it sounds like a different person. Her eyes are closed and she is feeling the music. I am stuck in my seat just watching her and she opens her eyes and looks into my eyes. Everything disappears and it's just us. Staring into each other's eyes and the colors are just floating around her. Just as I am about to float up she closes are eyes and I get up to walk to the bar.

"Can I get a corona?"

The red head waitress nods at me and get the beer.

"Are you ok?"

I turn to see Angela standing by me.

"I'm fine." I said while I turn to reach for my beer.

"Alright guys that was good. Let's try the next song."

Bella started to sing the next song. Bella turns and reaches for her guitar. And she starts to sing Alexandra Bruke Hallelujah **(the song is in my profile)** and I just melted by her voice.

"I love this song." Angela says then smiles.

I put the neck of the bottle to my mouth and I take a big swig. I start to feel the chills run up my spine.

"I love her voice." I mumble to Angela.

"I can see it in your eye. You still love her?"

"I still love her."

"Oh Boy. That's a problem."

"A very big problem." I sigh.

I gulp the rest of the beer and put it on a table.

"A very big problem." I repeated while nodding my head.

"It won't be if you let it."

I turn to look at Angela.

"I think she feels the same for you too."

I turn to look at Bella and she is looking at me as she sings.

"Just tell her."

"I can't tell her."

Angela turns to face me.

"You see right there. That is your problem. You don't just come out and just tell her how you feel. Instead you just run away. Stop running and get your woman. She might not admit it but that girl has never stopped loving you. That's why her relationships never work out. They aren't you."

She hits my shoulder.

"And do it soon before it's too late."

She picks up her bag and walks back to the table. I sit and watch Bella sing song after song. As she finishes going through her set list I go outside to smoke a cigarette.

"Do you have an extra one?"

I turn to see Bella behind me. I reach in pocket and hand her one.

"Did you like the songs I picked to sing for the tour?"

"Yeah I thought it was great."

"I've always wanted to sing a song from The fray. And I heard say when and I just fell in love with it."

"Yeah it's one of my favorites too."

Bella narrow her eyes and looks at me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I don't believe you."

"Being with you has been great and I don't want it to end. I want to be with you. I know. I know you have Jared but I love you and I know you love me. And I know I hurt you in the past but you have always been my future. And I want us to grow together."

I pulled her closer to me.

"Please tell me you feel the same. Please tell me you love me too."

Bella looks into my eyes and I silently pray that she wants this too.

"I.." Bella says and sighs.

**A/N: Oh No she didn't. I left you guys with a cliffy. Don't be mad. I hope you like it. You know what to do. Comment and add. I love seeing them. Till next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I know it's been a while since I have posted a chapter. I had a death and a birth in the family. With all the layoff at my job it's been very busy for me to write. And my boyfriend has taken more hours to work at home. I will try to post another chapter as soon as I can. I hope you like this one. On to the story.**

**BPOV**

"Being with you has been great and I don't want it to end. I want to be with you. I know. I know you have Jared but I love you and I know you love me. And I know I hurt you in the past but you have always been my future. And I want us to grow together."

Edward pulled me closer to him.

"Please tell me you feel the same. Please tell me you love me too."

"I..."

My cell phone starts to ring and I huff. I reach into my pocket to pull it out but Edward stops me.

"Don't get it."

I look up into his pleading eyes and my heart broke. I lifted my hand and ran my fingers through his bronze hair. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand when I touched his cheek. Edward blew out his breath he was holding and walked closer to me. He opened his green eyes and stared into my brown ones. The shock that ran through my body made me shiver.

"Are you cold?" He said and I just stared into his intense hungry eyes.

Edward puts his hand on my arms and moves them up and down to warm me up. He drops his forehead against mine and whispers into the cool air.

"I missed you. I missed you so much."

His words broke me out of his trance. I stiffen and back up.

"I want to go home."

I wrapped my arms around me to hold myself in place. Edward searched my eyes for why I pulled away and I dropped my gaze to look at my black converse sneakers.

"Take me home I want to go home."

Edward stares at me for a moment and turns to walks to his bike. My eyes start to tear. I am hurting him. I don't want to hurt him. I do love Edward. I've always loved him but I can't. I couldn't again. It hurt too much. I rolled my shoulders and followed him to the bike.

I sigh as I open the door to my condo apartment. Edward walks in and I can tell he is still angry. His jaw is clenched so tight I am surprised he hasn't broken any teeth. I chuckle at the thought and drop my key by the answer machine and notice it is blinking. I press the button.

"You have 1 new message." The robotic voice said then a beep.

"Bella. Where are you? You texted this morning saying you were coming after your thing."

Rosalie sounds very angry. I close my eyes and threw my head back. I can hear the kids in the back ground messing with Emmett and him yelling.

"You were going to come get these kids out of my hair. I know my little wedding isn't important as your glamorous career but I would have thought that my sister would have been there to help. Call me when you get this message."

"Shit." I said and pressed the erase button so hard that it hurt me.

That is what else I need right now, Rosalie to be angry with me. I feel drained. I drop my shoulders and walked out toy balcony. I open the door and walk over to the ledge. I looked out at the busy streets of Seattle as the sun is setting and the big moon glaring out of the orange sky. How beautiful it looks outside. I sigh as I let the stress just fall off my shoulder.

I hear Edward walk behind me. He pulls my hair to the side and kisses the spot behind my neck. He knew what this does to me. He brushes his lips to the side of my neck and I tilt my head so he can have better access. My skin starts to tingle as his hands trails up to the side of my breasts. My breath comes in quick.

"Do you want me to stop? " He says breathlessly.

I shake my head. He brings his lips back to my neck and I push my back against him. He starts to slowly unbutton my shirt. I didn't care at that moment if anybody is watching us. I want him to touch every part of me. I wanted to feel his skin against mine. He opens my shirt and I gasp as he touches my top of my breasts. I turn to face him and he crashes his lips against mine.

He lifts me in his arms and carries me to the bedroom. He slowly puts me on the bed. Once there he removes my clothes slowly kissing each part of my body. He lingers a long time on my breasts sucking and licking till they were hard. He wraps his hands around them squeezing and I moaned. He looked into my eyes and gave me his famous crooked smile.

"I want to taste you." He said huskily.

His tongue took a journey between my breasts to my navel and he stopped above my gray hipsters.

"I love these on you but can I take them off." I nodded my head and threw my head back at the thought of him kissing me there.

He removed my hipsters and threw my leg on his shoulder.

"God you smell good."

The minute I felt his tongue flick my nerve I bucked. I thought I was going to lose my mind. He started to gently suck, lick and massage me. I felt my stomach start to tighten. He slipped his finger inside me and my toes started to tingle. The tingling started to grow bigger and bigger. My body starts to shake because I knew I was going to explode. Edward chuckled and started to speed up his thrusting. And I didn't disappoint.

Edward got off the bed and undressed. He was absolutely beautiful with his broad shoulders and his flat abs. He sure grew up from a 17 year old. I was shocked when he removed his boxer. Between my legs started to throb. I need him now. I wanted him inside me now.

"Edward please." I begged.

He climbed over me and kissed me again.

"I couldn't do this to you while you were drunk. I want you to open your eyes and look at me."

I did what he said and he pushed himself inside me. I threw my head back and moaned. I shuddered and came again as he was fully inside. What was going on? This never happened to me before. The feel of him moving inside me in slow, measured strokes is mind blowing. I started to chant his name over and over.

"I'm here. I'm here with you." He said breathless against my neck.

He suddenly cups my bottom in his hands, lifts my hips and ground against me. I gasp. Then he thrust deep in me as his mouth found my spot on my shoulder. I shudder with delight and break into million of pieces as my body is flooded with waves of pleasure over and over again. I wrap my legs around him and my walls tighten around him.

"Together. Let's go over together." He said against my damp hair.

His thrust became faster and faster and I followed him over the edge. He pulled me into his arms as we try to breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" He said and kissed my forehead.

"I'm fine."

He pulls me closer to him and starts to run his fingers through my hair. I close my eyes to take in the comfort he is giving me. I love being in his arms as he is stroking my hair. I drift off to sleep and dream about what we just shared together.

I wake by the sound of somebody banging on my door. I look over and Edward is still sleeping. I get off the bed and put on my robe on. I walk thru the condo and that's when it hits me. It's is completely dark. I walk to the door and the banging is getting louder.

I open the door and roll my eyes.

"You know. Rose is always right about things. And she never hesitates to throw it in my face. But now I want to thank you Bella. For giving me the opportunity to say that I am right."

Jasper chuckles and Emmett pushes by me to get inside the apartment. I stumble and try to hit him but I missed. I stepped to the side to let Jasper in.

"Where are you little brother?" Emmett said while searching my house. Edward steps out fully dressed trying to button his shirt.

"Oh no don't try to hide it now." Emmett said and tried to wrestle with his brother. I shake my head and went into my room to get dressed.

~~x~~

The drive to Rosalie's house was killing me. The drive gave me a lot of time to think about what I've done tonight. I can't believe what I did. What I shared with Edward was very special but Jared didn't deserve what I've done. I couldn't stop myself. I needed Edward and he delivered. We both moved on with other people, even though his marriage is a sham. What can I do? He wants me and now I learn he is moving back home permantly. That doesn't make a difference I still am with Jared. I care for Jared and he cares for me.

As I pull up o Rose's house it is completely dark. The pang of guilt hits m again. I step out of the car and take a couple of deep breaths to calm my nerves. As I walk inside the only sound I hear is the tv on. I walk into the living room and I see Rosalie wrapped in a comforter sipping on some wine watching The Back-up Plan.

I smile as I watch Zoe driving into a tree from watching the sexy Stan driving his tractor. I giggle and look at Rose who sighs and take a sip from her white wine. I got up to get my own glass. As I walked into the kitchen I could hear her mumbling under her breath. I ignored her and got my glass and sat down on the couch. I looked at her to see if she would say something or even yell at me but nothing. I reached for the bottle and poured the beverage in the wine glass. I decided to break the silence.

"I know you are angry with me Rose but I can explain what happened"

She turned her head to look at me and her eyes showed what she wanted to do to me. I cringed.

"That's all you can say to me. I needed you today."

"I know I am sorry."

"That doesn't cut it Bella. What was so important today that kept my baby sister away today?"

I couldn't say anything. I took a sip of the wine. The sweet wine felt so warm going down.

"You can't speak. That's perfect. What were doing?"

I dropped my shoulders in defeat.

"Something I shouldn't have done. I should have left and just come here instead of going home."

Rosalie looked at me trying to understand what I was rambling about.

"I made a mistake today. I did something so bad."

The tears started to sting my eyes. I tried to hold them back. Rosalie took me in her arms to comfort me.

"Its ok you can tell me." She whispered.

"I slept with Edward. How could I?"

"It's ok. It just happened."

I pulled back from her embrace.

"You don't sound surprise."

She started to chuckle.

"I knew it was going to happen eventually. You and Edward always had this strong connection."

"But I am with Jared."

"I know." She said. "But he isn't Edward."

"But I love him."

"I know you do. But do you love him like you are in love with Edward?"

I sat back and thought about that question. I do have feelings for Jared but my feeling for Edward was very strong. Having Edward around me felt like a switch had been flicked on in my brain. But did I really want to turn it off again. I can remember the pain I felt when Edward was not in my life. Am I really prepared to feel that again?

"This isn't something you need to think about now. Give it time. Are you planning to tell Jared what happened?"

I looked at her like she was out of her mind.

"I don't want to hurt him."

"I know you don't but don't you think it will hurt him more if you lie to him?"

She had a point.

"Let me tell you some good news that I received this morning from your mother."

Oh no what happened now?

"She is your mother too."

She chuckled and told me not to remind her.

"Your mother came over today to help with the last minute wedding stuff."

She gave me a look and I blushed.

"And she announces that Phil has been traded to another baseball team."

"That great! That's what he wanted."

"Yeah that is great for him. But then she announces that she has to be there for him. She has to focus all of her attention to him. And that having a baby around isn't a good thing for both of them. And they decided that they wanted to leave PJ with us."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Wait. She is moving and she is leaving PJ to take care of her man.?"

I could believe this from Renee but from Phil. How could he leave his only child?"

"And when are they leaving?"

"Soon as possible. Since training starts soon."

"Unbelievable. And the winner for best mom is..."

"Tell me about it."

"Where is he now?'

"Upstairs with Bugs. I really let her have it. She really pissed me off. I thought she changed. I thought Phil changed but he is just like her. He doesn't care who he hurts. What am I going to do Bells? How can I handle two kids?"

I hugged her.

"We will handle it together. Don't worry."

There was a knock on the door. And I looked at her to see if she was expecting anybody. She just shrugged and the knocking started again. I got up to answer the door. Before I could say anything I was swept off the ground in a strong hug. I was put down and I just stood there shaking my head.

"What are you doing here?"

**I hope you guys like this chapter. It took me a loooonnnnggggg time to get this out. Again I am sorry about that. Please read my other stories: The one I yearn, The next door neighbor and One afternoon alone. Please comment and add. Thanks Till next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

"Get up bro!"

I was awakened by the sound of banging on the door. It took me a minute where I was when I opened my eyes. And it hit me; I was in Bella's room. I groaned and buried my face deeper into her pillow. I breathed her in. I rose from the bed and limped to the door. I opened it up and gave Emmett a dirty look.

"You look crazy." He said and giggled.

He rumpled my mess hair and I pulled back.

"Esme called me and we have to get ready."

I didn't answer I just closed the door in his face and walked back into Bella's bed. I can still hear her moaning in my ears.

"This feels so good in your arms."

It did feel good to have her in my arms last night. I've waited so long to have her. I missed her so much. The woman I love.

I know I have hurt her but she's the only one that really mattered to me. I smiled as I remembered kissing her swollen lips.

"I love you Bella." I said as I stared into her chocolate eyes. She smiled and kissed me with passion.

My thought was interrupted by more annoying banging. If I don't get up now I am going to kill him. Seriously kill him.

As we pulled up to the church, it was crowded with paparazzi and on lookers to get a glimpse of the superstars siblings who are tying the knot. I smiled as flashes were going on in my face.

"Edward over here. Can we get a picture? Look this way Edward"

I pulled Emmett and Jasper close to me and we posed for them to take our picture. I smiled at the thought of the headlines this would make. A white stretch limo pulled up. The driver got out to open the door. I started to smile until I saw Jared step out and pulled Bella into his arms while the paparazzi left us and started shouting and taking their picture.

"Kiss her Jared!"

They all started shouting and he lifted her face and kissed her. After he pulled back she was smiling. How could she be smiling after what we shared last night? Did it mean nothing to her? I clenched my jaw and walked inside the church.

BPOV

When I pulled out of Jared's kiss I turned to see Edward's face and I blushed. How could I do that to either of them? Jared doesn't deserve to be hurt by my indiscretions and Edward doesn't deserve for me to lead him on. I love Edward but do I want to go down that road with him again? Do I want to leave Jared? He loves me but so does Edward. What I did know is that I have to tell Jared. He has the right to know. He pulled me into the church. And I sighed.

"Are you ok?"

"Hmm? Yeah I am fine."

"Sorry if it bothered you I did that."

I smiled. Jared is very thoughtful. I made a mental note of that.

"No that's fine. I am just tired. It's going to be a long day."

We reached the room where we are supposed to get ready. I opened the door and called out to my sister.

"Thank God you are here! I need you."

Rosalie stepped out in a white corset and silk white shorts. Her hair is in a tight bun and her make up is flawless.

"It's about time you made it. You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago."

Just then buggy ran out of the room with my baby brother behind her. I smile when I see how cute they look in there outfits.

"You see what I am dealing with right now." She yelled and I looked at her.

"Alright settle down and let's get going. It's almost time. Bugs go with mommy and finish getting ready. I will take care of this cute guy."

I groaned as I picked up PJ.

"Man you are heavy. What are we feeding you?"

I ticked him and he was wriggling in my arms to get away from the attack.

After we were ready I put PJ on top of the little table in the dressing room to inspect his clothes. The radio was playing in the background when rihanna's song Complicated came on. I started to sing along with the song while I was fixing his cute little tie. He started dancing. He looks so cute dancing. I grabbed his little hands and started dancing with him. He started to jump up and down. I picked him up and started twirling around and dancing. As I turned for the last time, I saw Edward standing by the door watching us. I stopped and put my baby brother down. Edward looks so handsome in his tux. For the first time his untamed hair was combed back showing his beautiful face.

"Again. Again". Pj said over and over while reaching his arms up for me to pick him up.

I touched his cheek and told him to go to Rose. His face fell when he knew our game was over.

"Hey". I said and shifted my weight to one of my leg.

"You look beautiful." He said while looking me up and down to get a better look.

I started to run my hand up and down my brown silk dress.

"Thanks.". I said nervously.

Just then the door opened.

"Bella can you help me with this? I hate these damn things."

I turned my head to see Jared fiddling with his tie. He looked up and saw Edward.

"Hey." Jared said and walked to Edward and extended his hand to shake.

Edward took it and smiled but I can see the frustration in his eyes.

"I was sent here to see if everybody is ready. They are calling us to start."

"We are ready." I said before Jared could answer.

"See you out there." He said and left.

I look at Jared and smile. He looked into my eyes and I prayed that they didn't give me away. I walked closer to him to fix his tie.

"This is it sis. In a few minutes you are going to be Mrs. Emmett Cullen. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be." she said.

I checked her beautiful dress and of course my sister looks perfect. I pushed open the door and told buggy and Pj to walk. I looked behind me to my older sister and stuck my tongue at her to make her smile and I walked down the isle. As I am walking I can feel Edward's eyes on me. And a heat came over me. I took a couple of breaths to calm myself down. I turned to see Jared's eyes and I can see the love in them and I started to feel very guilty for what I've done. I reached up opposite of Edward and Emmett and I watched as my sister walked down the aisle to her love.

EPOV

The ceremony was beautiful. During the wedding, I couldn't keep my eyes off Bella. Every so often her eyes would meet mine and she would blush. I love when she blushes. Her rosy cheeks do something to me. My eyes travel to her full lips that were very shiny. I wanted to taste those lips. Emmett had to nudge me when they asked for the ring. I gave him my cocky grin and reached into my pocket and pulled the little box out. I couldn't help imagining slipping a ring on Bella's finger making her mine for all eternity. I looked at her and she was blushing like she just read my thoughts. I put my hands in my pocket to stop myself from reaching out to her to grab her in my arms to kiss her sweet mouth.

As we reached the reception which was held in this beautiful hall, I had to admit that Rosalie and Bella put there all in the decoration. The room was dimly lit with candles. White rose petals were on the table with their own individual little candles lit on the table. The walls are draped with large white clothes. I was very impressed with the décor. I walked to the bartender and asked for shot of vodka. I gulped it down and told him to give me another one before I put the little shot glass on the table. He filled it up with a smile. I gulped the second on just as fast. I know I should eat before I start this drinking but it is drinking time.

After I put the shot glass down I asked him for a rum and coke. As I sipped the alcoholic beverage I nodded because it tasted very good. I walked to the wall and leaned against it. I put the straw to my lips and took another sip.

"I think they are calling for you." I turned to see Bella's friend Victoria behind me. I lifted my glass to her and I walked away to find my family so they announce us as we walk in the newly married couple.

4 shots 2 rum cokes later I was feeling the affects of the drinks. I walked to the bartender and asked him for a vodka tonic.

"Slow down buddy." I turned in anger to see who had stopped me from my fun.

"I think you need to slow down on the drinking." My father had said to me. I can see the concern on his face.

"Are you ok?"

"Just peachy." And smiled

"Your mother sent me here to tell you that they are serving food right now. I think you need something in your belly. You are going to get sick."

I looked at the table we were sitting at and I noticed Jared leaning over Bella whispering something in her ear. She giggles at the little joke they are sharing amongst each other. As they are talking I see Jared start to rub Bella's arm. My jaw clenched.

"Yeah I will do that." I walked away from my father. I know he doesn't deserve that but I needed some air. I had to get out of there. I want to walk over there and rip his arm off of my Bella. My Bella? She wasn't mine. Yes we made love last night and it was incredible but she really wasn't mine. She had Jared and I was married.

I pushed open the door and let the cool air wash over me. I tried to control my breathing to calm myself down but it wasn't working.

"Edward?"

I stood up straight at the sound of that beautiful voice. I turned around to see Bella stand behind me.

"Edward I am so sorry. I didn't know that he was going to be here. He surprised me."

I can see in her eyes that she was telling me the truth. I sighed and dropped my shoulders in defeat. I reached out and tucked the loose hair that was blowing by the breeze behind her ear. As my finger touched the tip of her ear I feel her heat on my finger. I look at her and I can see she felt it too. I stepped closer to her.

"Bella." I whisper her name.

"I love you." I continued.

She moved my hand that now traveled to her cheek.

"I love you too but we can't do this. I can't hurt Jared like this."

"But you don't love him." I said angrily.

I stepped closer to her and crashed my lips on hers. I grazed my tongue on her lower lip begging for access and she granted me the pleasure. I moaned as out tongues touch. I put my hand on her lower back to pull her closer to me so I can feel her against me.

"No. No I can't do this." She said pushing me back.

"But we.."

"I know what we did. And we shouldn't have. I am so sorry. I can't do this to you or to Jared. Oh god." She said and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"We need to talk about this." I said and grabbed her arms.

"Is everything ok out here?" I turned in annoyance to see Jared by the door. I let her go and he walks closer to us.

"Are you ok Bella?" He asked but kept his eyes on me.

"I'm fine." She said. "I have to get back inside." She pushed passed us and walked inside. Jared gave me a look and followed her.

What am I doing? I pulled a cigarette out of my pocket and smoked it. When I was done I walked inside the hall and I can hear Bella on the loud speaker. I opened the heavy door and I can see heron the stage.

"I am so thrilled to be here to witness two special people I love dearly join in holy matrimony. I speak for myself and my other family the Cullens when say thank you for coming to this special day."

I leaned against the wall.

"My sister is amazing; she has always spent time with me and taken care of me. She has been my everything. But now its time for her to be Emmett's everything. Today she vowed to care for him in all the ways a person can care for someone. Rosalie will be a good wife because she knows how to be honest and loyal, but most of all because she knows how to love. I have been blessed to have her as a sister because she's also my best friend, and today I know is the happiest day of her life. Please lift your glass to toast them in their happy future. To Emmett and Rosalie."

Bella lifted her glass to the happy couple and they took a sip of their drink. I just lifted my hand to them.

"Whoo. That's over with." Bella said and she got a couple of chuckles.

"Now I have something very special for my beautiful sister. If anybody knows her she is a very difficult person to get a gift for."

While Bella was talking she pressed a button and a projector screen came down behind her.

"And I found the perfect thing to give her. Emmett get the tissue ready." Bella chuckled and pressed another button on the remote and turned to fast the screen.

The picture came up and it was trying to focus. Two brown haired girls came on about the ages of 8 and the other one looked about 6. I had to guess this was Bella and Rosalie on the screen. There was a lot of ohhs and ahhs on the screen.

"Hi my name is Rosalie and this is my baby sister Isabella." The oldest one said.

"No my name is Bella." The second said with a little attitude.

People started to giggle. I couldn't help but put a smile on my face.

The screen next cut and there was a man sitting on the piano and started to play it. The song that he was playing sounded very beautiful. I looked over at the table where my family is sitting and I notice Rosalie has her hand over her mouth. I look back at the screen.

The two little girls went to sit next to their father while he is playing and little Rosalie laid her head on her father's shoulder. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and he started to sing. His voice sounded amazing. Next little Bella started to sing along with her father. And it was the most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed. The love and the proud look their father had given them while he was singing his song.

The screen cut again and the next scene was the two little girls are dancing to a song that was being played. They looked so cute as they were dancing and their father was looking on lovingly. He walked over to them and grabbed little Rosalie by the hand and started to dance with her.

I looked over and I can see the Rosalie is crying now. I can only imagine how she must be feeling to watch her father on the screen. I looked at Bella and she was standing on the stage crying as well.

Charlie stopped dancing with Rosalie and picked Bella up in his arms and started to dance with her. Rosalie walked over to them and held on to his leg and the three of them were dancing. It was a special love they shared together.

The screen cut and the next scene were all three of them in front of the camera.

"These are my two beautiful girls. I love them with all of my heart."

"We love you too daddy." Little Bella said while looking at her father.

"You guys mean the world to me."

Charlie put his lips to Rosalie's cheeks and gave her a raspberry. She protested and started to rub her cheeks. He did the same action to Bella and she too rubbed her cheeks.

"Eww daddy." Little Bella said.

And they both did the same to him. And he looked like he was in heaven.

The screen cut out and then Bella pressed the button and the projector screen went up. She turned to face the crowd and I can see the tears on her face. Rosalie got up from her seat and walked over to the stage to Bella and they held each other crying.

I waited outside of the restroom waiting for Bella to come out. I have to talk to her. We have to talk about us and what we are going to do now. I love her. I want to be with her. I have to have her. I needed her. The door opened and I can see Bella fixing her makeup in the mirror. She looks perfect to me. The door closed and I wished I could open it. The door opened again and I was face to face with Bella.

"Edward." She said putting her hand on her chest. I grab her hand and made her follow me.

"Where are we going?" She said sounded confused.

I didn't answer her. I walk to a door and opened it. It was a closet. Perfect. I pull her into it.

"What's going on?"

I stare into her eyes and I crash my lips to her. The kiss is explosive. I can feel it from my feet to the top of my head. Her hands reach up and went into my hair. Our lips fit perfectly. I pulled her closer and she let out a moan. I trailed my nose on her jaw line and move down to her shoulder. I plant soft kisses on her creamy skin.

"Edward." She said breathless.

I push her against the linen rack and lifted her in my arms. Her legs went around my waist and I grind into her. Bella started panting against my lips.

"No please don't" She said.

I put her down and I put my forehead against hers and started to breath heavy.

"Why are you doing this to me Edward? This is too hard for me. I can't do this?"

She pushed pass me and left me in the room alone. I leaned my head against the rack and silently cursed myself.

**BPOV**

"I am exhausted." I said as we step into the condo. Jared is carrying buggy and I was carrying PJ who were fast asleep in our arms. I decided to take the kids early so Rosalie and Emmett can spend their first night as husband and wife together before leaving for their honeymoon tomorrow.

I threw my keys on the little table by the door and walked to my spare room with Jared behind me. We walk into the room and put the kids on the bed and Jared went back out to get their little bags. I started to undress them to put their PJs on. I look over at Jared while he is helping me and I notice something was wrong.

After the kids were dressed and tucked into bed I kissed both of them and left the room. While groaning and stretching I walk into the living room and Jared is just standing there. I chuckle and start to walk to my bag to get a cigarette.

"I know." He said.

I turn to look at him.

"You know what?" I said smiling and went back to search in my bag for a lighter. Ahh I found it. Damn sucker.

I walk pass him to go to the balcony and he followed me.

"I know you still love Edward." I started to chock when I lit my cigarette.

"Excuse me?" I said while coughing."

"I see how you look at him and how he looks at you. I always knew that I haven't had your whole heart. I know how much he means to you."

"But…" I said and he cut me off.

"It's alright. I understand and I don't want to stand in the way of that. I don't want you to be with me to make me happy. I want you to be happy. I'll understand if it's not with me. I want you to figure out if being with Edward is who you really want to be with. I can see that he really loves you."

"What are you saying?" I said and my eyes started to cloud with my tears.

"I'm saying that I want you to be happy and I want you to figure out where you want to be."

He walks over to me and kissed my forehead.

"I will be here for you if you need me. But I have to go."

I grab his hand to stop him from going. But he was right. I am so confused right now. I want to be with Jared but we never had that chemistry that Edward and I had. I walk closer to him and stood on my toes and kissed him on his lips.

"I'm so sorry." I said. He kissed me again and squeezes my hand that he was holding and said goodbye. I stood in that spot and close my eyes when I heard the door closed.

I've been sitting on my couch for the past 2 hours crying my eyes out. I tried to call Jared for him to come back but it just went to voicemail. I know I have hurt him. And that was the last thing I wanted to do. But I have to sort these feeling I have going on inside me right now. I pick up my phone and went through my contacts. I couldn't call Rosalie right now; I don't want to interrupt her time with Emmett. I went down the list and I saw Edward's name. Should I call him? He wanted to talk to me at the wedding maybe I should hear what he has to say.

As I was about to hit the call button there was soft knock on my door. I looked at the time. It is 1 am who can that be? I opened the door and Edward was standing there. I opened the door wider and let him in.

I was awakened by the bed shaking and low groans. I thought I was dreaming until I felt Edward jerking in the bed. I sat up and turned the bedside lamp on. He is covered in sweat and he was shaking his head back and forth. I touch his arm to wake him but he just jerked away from me.

"No don't." He said and gripped the sheet tight.

"Edward wake up." I grab his face to calm his down.

"Please don't." He said and tried to shake me off.

"Edward wake up." I said while shaking him.

He finally opened his eyes and I can see the fear in them. I moved for him to sit up on the bed.

"You had a nightmare." I said and sat against the headboard.

Edward huffed and ran his hand through his damp hair. He was shaking and trying to slow down his heavy breathing. He opened his mouth to say something but thought against it. He rose off the bed and walked out of the room. I got off the bed and put on my robe to follow him. I walked out into the dark living room looking for him. I noticed the light of the cigarette and I walked out onto the balcony. Edward is sitting on my lounge chair. He looked at me and I can still see the fear in his eyes. I closed the robe tighter against me when the wind blew.

Edward offered me a cigarette and I took it.

"Are you ok?" I asked as he brought the flame to light the cigarette.

"I still get the dreams every now and then. I am not fine right now."

"You know you can talk to me."

He smiled and pulled me to sit between his legs. He huffed.

"When I was younger I was a very bad boy. I use to steal food and rob people."

I turned to look at him.

"It was before I was taken in by my parents."

I turned back around to rest against his chest again.

"That was the only way I would eat. My mother. My biological mother is a junkie and an alcoholic. She had three personalities. When she was high on cocaine, which was her drug of choice. When she was on that she remembered to feed me. When my mom was drunk she turned into a weepy woman. When she was on both she loved using her fist. My mother used to cause a lot of problems that caused us to move around a lot. So finally we move to Seattle. The bad part of Seattle. My mother turned to turning tricks to support her habit. She used to meet these men in bars or wherever and bring them back to our very shitty apartment. But some of these men she brought home also had a taste for little boys."

I stiffen in his arms.

"Some night when they were done with her she would fall asleep and they would come in my room and I would fight them off. I told her what was going on but instead of protecting me she realized she had a gold mine. Me."

Edward stopped talking and I felt his shiver.

"One night I was sleeping in my bed and I woke up to my mother laughing and she said to me I owe her and she held me down. That's when I noticed two men in the room…"

I cut him off.

"You don't need to say anything." My voice cracked.

"I want you to know." He gulped and continued, "She held me down while they both raped me. When they were done she gave me two dollars and told me that I did good. I took the money and went into the bathroom and threw up. I hated her. I hated her so much. I burned the money and I swore that she will pay for this."

I pushed off of him and turned around to face him and I noticed tears streaming down his face. His hand trembled while he brushed his thumb under my eyes. That's when I noticed I was crying too.

"That happened two day before my eight birthday. When it happened again I fought back and she really beat me up for it. And it turned her john away. That's when she learned that men didn't like damaged goods. So she got pretty good in beating me without leaving to bad of a mark. It seemed like every night she brought men to the apartment. I learned quickly it was useless to fight them off. So I learned to leave my body while these things where happening to me. No matter how much I screamed and begged it didn't help."

"When did it stop?" I said in a whisper.

"It lasted one year 4 months and 15 days. One night after her john was done with both with us, she was so high that she got into a fight with him and she ended stabbing him. She robbed him and left me in the apartment. Our neighbor called the cops and they found me hovering in the corner in the room with this dead body. They took me and placed me in a foster home. And that place was hell on earth. One day I saw my parents and they took me. I wasn't an easy child but they did their best. And I love them for it."

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him hard. I started to stroke his hair and whispered in ears that everything is ok.

"I've never told anybody about this beside my therapist. I never wanted to taint you with this craziness. But I want to be open and honest with you. I want you to know me. What I've experience in my past. I am ready for you to know. I wasn't ready to tell you when we were younger. I think I was afraid that it would turn you away from me."

I pulled back to look at his face.

"I would never pull away from you because of that. I would have understood it back then. You know what my mother put me through. You even saved me."

I removed some hair that had fallen on his forehead.

"I've would have been there holding your hand through all of your fears and comforted you through your nightmare. I never want you to feel that I would pull away from you because I never will."

I knew at that moment that I spoke the truth.

"I love you." I said and stroked his cheek.

I look into his eyes and I see tears started to full up his green eyes.

"I love you too Bella."

"What are we going to do now?" I said breathless and leaned back in his arms.

"Right now. I am going to hold the most beautiful woman in the world and tell her how much I love her. And tomorrow we will figure out the rest."

"That's perfect." I said and he held me closer to his chest. He turned his cheek on top of my head and we both closed our eyes wishing this moment would never end.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry it has taken me a while to update a new chapter. But you know life happened. Please read my other stories. The one I yearn, Next door neighbor and One afternoon alone. Please leave me a review. Till next time. **


	25. Chapter 25

**EPOV**

I wake to the sound of soft sad music playing. I roll over and find the spot where Bella was sleeping cold. I get up and sit at the edge of the bed. I feel a headache coming on so I rub my forehead to relieve the pressure. It wasn't working. I get out the bed and open the door. I step into the living room and see Bella sitting at her white grand piano and she's singing. The song she's singing talks about broken hearts and I don't recognize the song. I watch her and I can see that's she's hurting. I know this isn't easy for her. I have hurt her and now she's hurting her boyfriend. Her ex-boyfriend. I smile at that thought.

I watch her as her fingers glide over the keys and her eyes closed as she is singing her song. I have to admit, I've been with a lot of women in Paris. But I've never felt home till this moment. I lean on the wall and fold my arms as I watch her. She always looked so pure to me. I just want to wrap my arms around her and just tell her how I love her. Why couldn't I do that before I left? Or why I couldn't do that while I was gone? Why did I have to push her away?

I just felt like I wasn't good enough for her. I was a troubled soul who had a dirty life. And I never wanted to be with her until I got my shit together. Now I feel like I got it together and I am worthy of her love. But have I damaged her love for me? That couldn't be because I can see the love in her eyes when she looks at me. I see it when she's angry with me or embarrassed. I know that she was in a relationship with Mr. Supernatural. But Bella Swan is mine. I am going to prove to her that being with me is where she belongs.

"Uncle Edward." My thoughts are broken as I see Jas run into me.

"Urfff."

She is hugging my legs so tight. Pj runs to my other legs. And I pick him up.

"Come on now. Let him breaths guys." I look up at Bella as she pulls Jas off my legs.

"Good morning." I put Pj down

"Good morning Edward."

She looks at me and walks into the kitchen

"I have Advil in the cabinet. Do you want coffee?'

"Please." I follow her into the kitchen as the kids run to the living room to watch their cartoons.

"Need any help?"

"Thanks but I have it."

I can hear in her voice that she's a little cold. How can she be cold after the night we just had? I roll my shoulders and I can feel the pain in my body. I am always sore the next day after a nightmare. I open the cabinet and reach for the bottle of Advil. When I put it back I see that Bella put a cup of water for me. I swallow the pills and sit at the table. I just sit there and watch Bella. Why isn't she looking at me? I notice her phone on the table. I pick it up and the screen comes to life.

"_I miss you Bella."_

It is a text from Jared. I put the phone down and my jaw starts to clench. Why is he texting her? Didn't he break up with her? Didn't he tell her to see if she still has feelings for me? I couldn't bring myself to check to see if there were anymore texts from him. I stand up and walking into the kitchen. Bella is starting a batch of blueberry pancakes. As she pours the batter on the pancake pan, I wrap my arms around her.

"Don't" She pushes me away from her.

"Don't do that." Bella turns to the stove. I see her start to shake. I turn her to face me and tears are streaming down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Bells? Why are you crying?"

She slams the spatula on the counter causing me to jump. She turns off the fire and storms past me to the balcony. I check on the kids to see if they are ok and they are just laughing along some cartoon. I follow her and I Bella is pacing while she's smoking.

"Talk to me." I say softy.

"I really don't like to see you like this. I though after last night…"

She cuts me off by putting her hand up.

"This is too hard for me right now."

"But we told each other we loved each other. I thought this is what you wanted."

"I don't know what I want." She blows out in a breath and I am crushed.

"You don't know what you want? Is this about Jared?"

She gives me this look.

"It is."

"I'm sorry Edward. I love you both. I want to make it work with him. But I want to be with you. You hurt me and you left. And I moved on just like you moved on."

"But I told you what the situation was?"

She closes her eyes tight and more tears leaked out.

"What is this about?' I step closer to her.

"When you came to visit, why didn't you look me up? Why when you came to visit you didn't look for me? You expect for me to just open the door and everything will be ok?'

"Then why did you open the door for me?" I shouted

"I opened the door because I was hurt and I saw that you were drunk. I didn't want to leave you out there to get hurt."

She sniffs and takes a pull of her cigarette.

"I can't do this Bella. I opened myself to you. I apologized for hurting you. I don't know what else to say?'

She threw her cigarette over the rail.

'Why did you leave?'

"This again?' I ran my hands through my hair.

"Yes again. Why did you leave me?'

'I was leaving for us."

"Bullshit. Be honest."

"I left because if you came I wouldn't have gotten on that plane."

"Why couldn't you say good bye to my face? It killed me when you left. I loved you. I wanted to make this future with you. I wouldn't have ever thought of leaving you heartbroken."

"Do you think that it was easy for me to leave you?" I grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to me.

"It killed me everyday that I couldn't be next to you. It killed me that I couldn't look at your beautiful face everyday. It killed me that I couldn't hear your voice. It killed me because I would have brought you down in my shit."

It came out. There was the truth. I went to sit on the lounge chair.

"I didn't deserve you Bella. I would have just messed everything up for you. You wouldn't have all of this if I stuck around or if you came with me to Paris. You wouldn't have accomplished your dream. And that would have been a big burden for me to carry."

Bella came to sit in front of me and cupped my face in her hands.

"You felt like you didn't deserve me?"

I nod my head and my eyes started to water.

"When I first went to Paris I didn't expect for me to really take this writing thing seriously. I was in Paris and I was going to party and have a good time. I was really heading down a dangerous path. But one night my professor came to my apartment and really set me straight. Mr. Frederique. He wouldn't give up on me. I really appreciated everything he did for me. I didn't want that for you Bella. The reason why I never looked for you is because I wasn't the man you deserved. I wanted to be a better man for you. Granted I am not there yet but I am man enough that you can be proud of. I am so sorry Bella. I am so sorry that I hurt you. But I really did leave for us. I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I loved you more when I saw what you were going through and you weren't afraid to let ne in."

"Edward." Bella said in a whisper.

"You were always a guy I was proud of. You've done so much in your life. And you wouldn't have brought me down in your shit. I would have been there with you through everything. And maybe today I would have been Mrs. Cullen instead of that French twinkie."

Edward chuckles. I pull him into a hug.

"I would have been there for you. I love you Edward Cullen. I don't want you to ever forget that. Through what ever shit you that comes your way, it would have taken a lot for me to leave you."

I pull back to look at her.

"I love you Edward."

I crash my lips to her and I kiss her.

"I love you too Bella." I say between kisses.

"Auntie."

We both look at Jas and Pj standing by the door.

"We're hungry." Jas looks like she's about the throw a fit. Bella chuckles and wipes her face.

"Come on munchkins." She held both of their heads and leads them inside.

"These pancakes are so good." I say as I put another piece in my mouth.

"Why thank you." She winked at me.

"What is the plan for today?" I say as I wipe the syrup from my lips.

"Well..." She said as she wipes PJ's messy face.

"I have to go to Sonar to meet up the band and Jacob called saying that he has to talk to me."

"Oh."

I wish we had more time to spend today. I really didn't have anything to do today.

"Do you want to come with us?"

I stop as I cut another piece of pancakes as she asked me.

"Sure. I would love to see how the magic happens."

She laughs

"I doubt it's magic. It's probably going to be boring. We are going to go through the song list for the concert and the kids are going to be running around acting crazy."

"It sounds amazing."

She shrugs her shoulders.

"I guess."

I shovel another piece of pancake in mouth.

"You know you love it."

She smiles as she cuts another piece for her little brother. I can't help but picture her doing this for her children. She's so maternal.

"Yeah I kind of do."

I laugh

"I know you do. So when do we have to leave?"

She looks at the clock on the microwave.

"We have to leave in an hour."

I smile and can't wait to see her in her element.

We pull up in front of Sonar and Bella puts the car in drive. She turns her head to look at the kids.

"Alright little monsters. We are here. Please be on your best behavior."

"Ok Auntie. We will behave."

PJ agrees. But then again he is Jas' little shadow.

Bella get out of the car and goes over to Jas side to let her out. And I did the same to let PJ out of his booster seat. We walk to the club and I can hear music playing. Bella is holding PJ and I am holding Jas. I open the door for Bella.

"You're such a gentleman."

"Shhh. Don't tell anybody."

Bella throws her head back and starts to laugh.

"Well look at this. Isn't that a beautiful sight to see?"

The woman Bella introduced to me when I saw her at her show came up to us. I think her name is Terri. I looked around the club and the band was playing.

"Hey Terri."

Terri. I was right. I laugh at the thought. Terri gave Bella a hug.

"It's nice to see you again handsome."

She winks at me. Bella chuckles while I blush. I put Jas down and PJ puts his head on Bella's shoulder.

"Terri!" She looks at me and blush.

"Oh you thought I was talking about him?" She points at me.

"Oh no." She laughs.

"I was talking about that cutie pie in your arms."

Bella slaps her arm.

"It's good to see you again Edward."

"Good to see you too."

She smiles and turns her attention back to Bella.

"Jakes inside and we are ready whenever you are."

"Let's do it."

She hands PJ to me and we walk inside the club. I see a tall guy with rustic skin and short hair. He's on the phone and there is a pretty blonde with glasses with him. I think that's his assistant. She's is going through a blackberry. As we step closer to them I see that she looks really attractive with the square frames. She lifts her eyes from the blackberry and when they land on me I see they look hungry. It's been the story of my life.

I just wish that these women would just look past this pretty face. I never had a problem with getting women but I just wish they would see more of me. Not dark part of me. It's not fun when you are constantly being ogled. I laugh as she turns her eyes to Bella.

"There she is. The queen on my heart."

Bella chuckles and she blushes. I clench my jaw. She's the queen of my heart.

"Hey Jake."

Bella hugs him and I don't like the way his hand on her lower back.

"Jake this Edward. Edward Cullen."

"This is the famous Edward Cullen."

He reaches his hand for a shake.

"I've read your book. I have to say it was very interesting. I helped me out when we were on the road. I look forward to your next work."

"Thank you. It's in the work."

Bella looks at me. I take her hand to give it a squeeze. She turns her attention back to Jacob. Bella looks at the blonde and back at Jacob.

"Jake what happened to Lydia?'

Jacob smile fell.

"Lydia? Well I had to let her go."

"No Jacob you didn't?"

"What?"

Jacob tried to look innocent.

"Tell me you didn't?"

Jacob threw his head back and laughed.

"Ok I didn't."

"It's not funny. I told you not too."

"Sorry Bella. I was weak. And she came on to me. What is a man suppose to do?"

He directed to question to me. Like I am suppose to know what's going on.

"He slept with her. I told him that she had a puppy dog crush on him. And I told him don't do it. But true to Jacob Black fashion he slept with her. He sleeps with anything with legs."

She answered my question like she was a mind reader. But I couldn't help to think if Bella fell in the list of girls he slept with. I looked at Bella and I can't picture her type to do that. They way they act with each other it was clear they were anything more than friends.

"This is Bethany."

"Hey Bethany. If this guy gives you any problems let me know and I will set him straight."

Bethany didn't say anything. She just gave a smile saying she could take care of herself. One word that describes her and that is bitch

"Anyway, well you called and I am here. What's up?"

She takes of her cute hat off and put it on the table with the rest of the stuff. I look over at the kids and see they are at the next table. Bella brought stuff for them to keep them occupied. Terry put some sodas and chips on the table for them.

"Well I have good news and some bad news."

Bella groans.

"Give me the bad news first."

"Well. If you have any plans this evening I suggest your break them."

Bella scrunches her brows. I love how she looks when she does that. It just makes me want to kiss her little v on her forehead.

"I am afraid to ask what the good news is."

The bitch hands Jacob the blackberry she was so focused on. When she handed him the blackberry she turned her eyes to me and they darkened again. This time she dragged her teeth across her blood red lips and smiles. I turned to see if Bella sees her but she doesn't. I look back to Bethany and she leans back and opens her legs to show me she's not wearing any panties.

"Excuse me Bella."

I get up from the table to get away from Bethany. I walk over to the bar where a guy is cleaning up and I ask for a beer.

"Can I have one too?"

She's trying to sound sexy but it just sounds like a woman who has smoked entirely too much. I was just waiting for her to hack up a lung. I chuckle at that thought.

"So you're Edward Cullen."

"Yes I am."

I take a swig of my beer.

"I am so honored to meet you. When I picked up your book I couldn't but it down. I read it in a day"

I turned to look at her and I noticed that she opened two of her buttons of her white shirt. I see she's wearing a purple bra.

"I really enjoyed your book. I have to admit when I read your book I pictured myself as your love interest."

I just sat there and listened to her. The more she was talking I was being put off by how hard she was trying to get my attention. I turned by back to the bar and just watched Bella. She looked at me and smile. I smiled back.

"Jacob and I are in town for a couple of nights. I would really love it if you can meet me in my hotel room for drinks tonight."

"I don't think so."

I sat there drinking my beer watching Bella. She has a big smile as she is talking to Jacob.

"I will make it a night you will never forget."

She starts to touch the collar of my black shirt. I look down at her fingers playing on my shirt and I look up into her grey eyes. She has too much makeup on. I didn't like that. Even with the French tart. Wait did I call her a French tart? Bella is definitely rubbing off of me. I thought she wore to much make up too. Bella didn't need make up. She is all natural. And when she didn't wear make up it was so light you couldn't even tell. She was perfect. Her face is perfect. Her body is perfect too. My member twitched.

I groan and she took that as an invitation to touch my hair. I move my head and I look at her again.

"What do you say? I can order some room service and we can just get lost in each other."

She leans closer and I can smell her perfume and I want to gag. She smelled like she bathed in the stuff.

She tries to touch my cheek and I grab her hand. And her eyes get darker. Uh-oh she is the do me rough type of girl.

"Bethany is it. No thanks. I am good."

"No?"

I start to walk away and I say no again.

"Edward! Guess what?"

Bella runs to me and jumps wrapping her legs around my waist.

"What?" I say and I can't help see Bethany's sneer on her face.

"Jacob booked me a gig for tonight. I love it I can't wait."

"That's great."

"I want you there. Tell me you will be there."

With her smiling like that at me, how can I disappoint her?

"Of course I will be there."

She yelps and starts kissing me all over my face.

The rest of the day went by fast. Bella was singing and making changes of what she wanted on her tour and the songs she is going to sing tonight. My heart swelled when I saw her doing what she loves. I could tell that she's going to blow them away. She also played the sad song she was singing this morning with her band. It was amazing. And while she was singing it I saw a tear slide down her cheeks.

We are driving to the club and Bella isn't a bit nervous. It was just her and I tonight. We left the kids with Angela. She was more than happy to help. I can see us doing this together. I can see me going on tour with her and writing my book while we are on the bus or plane she uses. I can see the kids with us as we travel and they are having fun. Children wouldn't be bad for us. I can see us visiting Emmett and Rosalie when they have more children. Bella would probably take the kids so they can have time alone. We can be happy together. I know we will be.

She takes my hand and squeezes. I look up at the club and it is packed with people. The line is around the club. As she parks in the back she blew out a breath.

"Nervous?'

"No."

She looks at me and I lean and kiss her.

"What's that for?' she says breathless.

"You are going to knock them dead."

She smiles and we get out of the car. She knocks on the big door and a very big bouncer opens the door and lets us in. As soon as we step in everything goes by so fast. People grab her and drag her into the room for hair and makeup. It seems like everybody is running all over the place. Bella looks up at me as they are doing her hair and make up and I wink at her.

**Ladies and Gentleman is you ready to have a good time?**

The crowd erupts in shouts and clapping.

**I can't hear you!**

The MC gets the crowd all excited.

**That's what I like to hear. This little lady wanted to come and spend some time with you. Please give it up for Bella Swan.**

The crowd goes crazy. Bella steps out of the stage and the screams getting louder. I can't see her face good because of the bright lights, I know she is blushing. She steps up to the mic and adjusts it.

"Hello Sonar. How are you tonight?'

The crowd yells back at her.

"I have a couple of songs to sing. We are going to have a good time? Sing along if you know the song."

The drummer starts to hit his sticks together and the band start to play. I know this song. Bella puts her lips to the mic and she starts to sing. I am amazed how many people know her song. They sing along with her. At times in the song she stops singing and the she hears the crowd. I can imagine how much she loves to hear people singing her songs. These songs are her babies. She wrote them and put them together with her band. I smiled as I look out of the small space at the people dancing and singing along with her.

The song ends and she starts singing a slower song. She starts to sing and both hands are holding the mic stand. She closes her eyes and she starts to swell with the song. Her voice is soft and husky. She opens her eyes and looks at me as she sings. The music swirls around her body and out of her voice. She doesn't break eye contact with me through the whole song. I can't hear the words that she's singing but I feel them. It touched my heart as she sings about loving this person. I want to run on stage and wrap her in my arms. I want to kiss her beautiful mouth. The song ends and Bella is breathless. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Are you guys ready to dance?"

The crowd shouts they are and the music is a fast one. She starts swaying her body and starts singing. I am so proud of her.

"Thanks guys. It was an honor to share this with you."

She tells them about her upcoming tour and tells them she hopes to see them there. The crowd cheers for her and she bows. She looks so freaking cute. She kisses both hands at her fans and leaves the stage. She runs to my arms and kisses me. I was shocked at what she did but it didn't stop me to put both hands behind her thick hair and hold her in the kiss.

"That was amazing." She said breathless.

She takes my hand and takes me to the dressing room. She closes the door with her foot and kisses me again. She groans as I slip my tongue in her waiting mouth. She slips hers in mouth and I suck on her sweet tongue. She moans. I pull back and look at her cloudy eyes. I put my forehead against her.

"I want us to try again?" I say breathless.

"I do too. But."

"But what?" I say and pull back to look at her face.

"You need clear things up with your tart."

I chuckle and feel my phone vibrate. I pull back from Bella's embrace and reach for my phone. I laugh at the name.

"Speak of the devil."

I show her the name and she laughs too.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Please comment and review. Please follow and add as your favorite. Please read my other stories. Next door neighbor, one afternoon alone and the one I yearn. Thanks guys. Till next time.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bella Pov**

Edward answered her call and spoke to her in French and quickly ended the call.

"I told her I will call her back."

Before I could respond there is a knock on the door. My smile widens. I know what that knocks mean. I open the door and I see one of the club's promoters at the door.

"They want an encore."

I nod my head and Edward and I follow her up the stairs to the back of the stage. I run to Terri and we both are jumping up and down giddy.

"They say we can sing two more songs. If we don't the mob is going to tear the club apart I am told."

I tell her to tell the band what two songs I'm going to sing. I look back at Edward and he tells me to go and get them. I kiss him quickly and walk out on the stage with my band behind me. The crowd erupts in cheers and shouts. I walk up to the mic and thank them again.

"I don't know if you know this about my manager Jacob Black ladies but he's a softy. He's going to kill me when I say this but he's a big Christina Aguilera and Mary J Blige fan. He's been asking me to sing these songs for him. So these two songs are for you Jake."

The girls scream when I say his name. He's really going to kill me. The band starts up the first song I sing which is Bound to you by Christina. I close my eyes as the song comes out of my mouth. I see the crowd on their feet and I can see the couples holding each other as I sing. I love the energy I feel when I am on the stage. I turn my eyes to Edward and I can see his eyes on me. My heart skips and I close my eyes and feel he music that plays around me. I can hear the crowd singing along with me and I can't help but to smile.

_Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love_

_I've opened up, unsure I can trust_

_My heart and I were buried in dust_

_Free me, free us_

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_

_If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

_I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to you_

I wrap my hands around the mic and I can feel the notes leaving my throat.

_So much, so young, I've faced on my own_

_Wally I built up became my home_

_I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us_

_Sweet love, so pure_

_I catch my breath with just one beating heart_

_And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart_

I look at Edward and I sing the rest of the song. I can see the love in his eyes. As I sing the last note the crowd shouts again. I smile. The band gives me a second to catch my breath and I walk to the piano that is on the stage. The house piano player leaves and I take his seat. I hit the keys and start the second song Empty prayers by Mary.

When I sing the song the drums come in and I can feel my heart thump along with it. This song has meaning to me too. When Edward left I prayed that he came back to me. I love him and I've never loved anybody like I loved him. He is my world and I realize that I will do everything in my power to keep him in my world. I know Edward loves me too but he has his little tart he needs to deal with. Then it hits me, what if he decides to leave me again. What if she doesn't give him a divorce? What if she wants to make this sham of a marriage to work? I can't think about that now. I look over to were Edward is standing and tears cloud my eyes. I close my eyes and let the song fill me like I always do.

_And I know that he has something better to do_

_Than to sit and listen to a broken hearted fool_

_Could have been saving the world from a tragedy_

_But instead he was listening to me_

_I was asking, begging for a sign_

_To bring me comfort to this lonely heart of mine_

_But apparently you're not what I need_

_I guess you walking out was him answering_

_You left me on my knees _

_You just walked out the door_

_You didn't even have the decency to intervene_

_While I was begging for you to love me_

_I try my best to keep you hear_

_But it's hard to hold a shadow._

I walk up the mic and I can feel the love the crowd is giving me right now. I stand there to take it all in and it never gets old for me. I love this and I am doing what I love and that's to sing and write music. I have to thank my father to bringing music into my life. And I can share it with the world and other artists that come to me to write them songs.

I thank the crowd again and I run off the stage into Edward's arms.

"I'm so proud of you Bells. You were amazing tonight."

"You think?"

"Are you kidding me did you hear them tonight?"

"It was pretty cool. I love it."

"ISABELLA SWAN."

I cringe and I knew it was coming. I look to Jacob who is walking fast to me with three girls behind him. I see Bethany behind the little groupies shaking her head. She looks at Edward when she reaches us and winks at him. I look at him in disbelif that she did it right in front of me while we are in an embrace. I look at Edward and he shrugs. I shake my head and see Jacob trying to put a mean look on his face but I know he loves it too.

The three girls squeal and ask for my autograph and I give it to them. They run off when Bethany shoos them away.

I laugh when I look at Jake.

'You think this is funny? It's not funny. You knew that a secret now they are going to think I am a punk."

'Aww Jake. They will know you have a good soft heart not that you are punk."

I said touching his cheek. He pushes my hand away.

"And I have to say that you sang the hell out of my songs."

He winks at me and walks away. Bethany lingers a little and pulls her lip with teeth at Edward. And I was starting to get annoyed.

I clear my throat and she looks at me and walks away.

"Seriously?'

I look at Edward and he starts to laugh and throws his arm around me.

"You ready to go home?'

I shake my head. Whenever I do a show I always am a ball of energy.

'What do you want to do?'

I look up the ceiling to think.

"Let's walk by the water."

"Sounds like a plan. Let me get our things."

I smile when Edward walks in the direction Jake and Bethany just walked and I pray he doesn't get jumped by Bethany. I shake my head as I see the hunger in eyes. Terri comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist and puts her head on my shoulder. We start to talk about the exciting night we just had.

"Ready?"

Edward walks up to us holding our coats and my purse. I wink at her and kiss her promising to call her tomorrow. She walks away as Edward puts my coat on me. We walk out of the back of the club hoping nobody is back there waiting for us. He opens the door and I have to say I am impressed.

"Since when you became a gentleman? I remember that bad ass kid you were."

Edward chuckles.

"He's still there. But it's time to grow up."

I look up at him as we are walking and I see his eyes twinkle.

"Did you call her back?"

"Nope not yet. Right now I am with my girl."

His phone vibrated and he reached in his pocket to turn it off.

"You'll never know what she wants unless you answer."

"I'm with you right now."

"But she's your wife."

Edward sighs

"Bella."

I threw my hand up.

"Alright alright I will be quiet."

"You quiet?"

I chuckle and hit Edward in the arm. He laughs and throws his arm around me and pulls me closer to him. We always fit together. I can smell his cologne with a little bit of Edward. I leaned closer and sniffed him.

"Did you just sniff me?"

"And."

I stretched out the and.

"That's creepy." He chuckles.

I roll my eyes at him. We reach the water and I sigh.

"I always love it here. It is so beautiful."

"Yes it is."

We walk to the rail to look out into the water. The water looks like a mirror. You can see the lights of the buildings and the moon reflecting off it. I turn my head to see other couples who had the same idea I did. Edward stands behind me wraps his hands around my waist.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight up on stage?"

I can feel his warm breath on my ears and my body tingled.

"No you didn't"

"I've heard you singing before but those two last songs were incredible. You are probably better than the original."

"No I can't hold a candle compare to those divas."

"You were amazing. When you sing it always gives me goose bumps. I love hearing you sing. I don't know if you remember this but when you use to ride with me on the bike you used to sing softy. I couldn't believe that I would hear you over the engine. But I use to love riding with you and your arms around me and you would sing in my ear. I don't know how we never crashed."

I turned around to face him and I blushed.

"Your voice is what calms me down when I wake from a nightmare. I would remember that and I will always calm down."

I touched his cheek. I couldn't believe he was telling me this.

"You mean so much to me and I love you so much Isabella."

He lean closer to me and kissed me. His lips are soft and warm. I love his kisses. He leaned his forehead to mine.

"I want us to work."

"I want that too. But..."

He kissed me to stop me from talking.

"No buts. I love you and you love me. And we are going to be together. You are the woman I want to be with."

I want to believe his but I have this strange feeling a shoe is going to drop. Is it that I am afraid of getting hurt by him again? I look into his eyes and I can see that what he is saying is true but why the reservation?

I stand on my toes and I kiss him lightly on his lips but they become hungry. Edward pushes me against the rail and my hands go to his hair. I shouldn't be doing this in the street because of paparazzi but right now I don't care.

"I want to take you home." Edward says against my lips.

"I want you take me home too but we have to get the kids."

Edward groans and puts his head against mine again.

We pick up Jaz and PJ up at Angela's and both of them our sleeping. We quietly put them to bed and change out of their clothes. I couldn't help but feel what it would be like if we had our own kids. When we are done we go to my bedroom and as soon as I clothes the door Edward pushes me against it and starts to kiss me hard.

Damn I love his lip

"I want you.' I say in a whisper.

He chuckles and lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He drops me onto the bed. Edward takes off my chucks and my socks. He rubs my feet and brings it up to kiss my toes. My woman parts clenches. He puts my foot down and starts to take my jeans off. I lift up to help him and take off my shirt. He looks at me and laughs.

"What?" I start to blush.

"Only you can wear mismatching bra and panty and still look hot."

He laughs and shakes his head. I cover my face in embarrassment.

I jump when Edward leaves trails of kisses from my knee to my inner thigh.

"You smell amazing."

I lift my bottom off the bed so he can take off my boy shorts. He throws it behind him and lifts my legs to put my feet on the bed.

"I've been dying to taste you again."

He blows at my center and I buck. He licks my little bundle of nerves and I moan. Edward slips a finger inside me and I grab his hair while he kisses me.

"I love the way you taste."

He flicks his tongue at my nerve again and I arch my back to give him better access. Edward always knew what to unravel me.

'If you keep doing that I am going to come."

"Promise." He inserted another finger and I couldn't hold back.

"Come for me baby."

And I did. He licked up every thing I gave. He leaned over me and kissed me and I can taste myself of him lips.

"Do you have a condom?"

I shake my head at him.

"Do you?"

He shakes his head.

"I'm clean and I am on the pill. I trust you." I said breathless.

"Are you sure?"

I nod my head. He leans his lips to me and starts to kiss me. I slip my tongue to his lips so he can let me in. He moans as our tongue touches.

"I love kissing you. I could kiss you all night."

"I hope that's not all you want to do."

He rubs his nose to mine and kisses me again. I could do this all night too. He sticks his tongue in my mouth and I suck it. He groans in his throat. He pushes me to the top of the bed and rolls me on top of him. That's when I notice he's still dressed.

I quickly rectify that problem Edward's body is too die for. I lean down and I start to kiss his nipple. I look up to see him throw his head to the side. I smile when give the other nipple the same attention. He moans my name. I kiss down his chest to his hard stomach. I run my fingers to his side and he jumps.

"That feels so good."

He moans and I drag my tongue down his nave to his hair and I pull off his boxer. I smile when he springs free and he's hard. I wrap it around my hand and I can feel his vein and the pulsing of his heart beat. I kiss the tip and open my mouth to put it in. He hisses through his teeth. I know what to do to unravel him too. I cup his balls and lightly pull. I put the head in my mouth and suck.

When I feel like I've given enough attention to that part I start to kiss my way up to his neck.

"You are going to be the death of me."

"At least you will die happy." I say against his lips and kiss him again.

"If it's in your arms then I will be." He rolls me to my back to be on top.

He slips inside me and I groan. God he feels good inside me. He starts to move slowly and it drives me crazy. I want him to faster. I wrap my legs higher up his waist and push my feet on ass to tell him to go faster and deeper and he does. I moan loudly and he puts his hand over my mouth.

"Shhhh you're going to wake them up."

But I couldn't help it, it just feels too good. I've have taken men to my bed but Edward… Oh my what is he doing? He rolls his hips goes deeper. I arch my back to meet his thrust and he moans in my hair. I put his hands on my hips to lift me up so he can go deeper. He hit my spot and I can feel stomach get warm and I knew it was going to happen again.

'I'm close babe." I said and he crashes his lips to mine. And we both fell over. I ran my fingers through Edward's hair and it felt so soft in my hands. He nuzzles my neck and I moan. Edward pulls out of me and pulls me close to him to fall asleep.

My eyes pop open. I look around and notice it is still dark. I look over at the clock and see we've been asleep for 2 hours.

"Noooo."

I look over and I see Edward back lifts off the bed. His hands are balled into tight fists.

"Please don't. I'll be good."

He starts to shake and I realize what woke me up. I lean over and I grab his face.

"Edward it's ok. It's a dream."

I try to soothe him and I remember what he told me and I start to sing. My signing turns to humming. I pull him close to me and start to rock him.

"It's ok baby. I'm here."

He starts to whimper. I stroke his hair and his shaking stops. His breathing evens out and I know he went back to sleep.

"It's ok. I'm here."

I rub his head till I fall asleep.

BANG BANG BANG

My eyes pop open for the second time and I notice the sun is shining through the room. Shit I forgot to close the blinds last night.

'Auntie. We are hungry."

Edward groans and I put my hand to his mouth to quiet him. He gives me a strange look.

"Auuuunnntttttiiieeee. Wake up."

"Doodle give me a minute."

This little girl always does to me. I should prepare her food at night so it could be waiting for her. I wouldn't really do that but I could never understand why children tend to wake up so damn early. I can hear PJ talking to doodle.

BANG BANG BANG

"Auntie wake up."

Edward pushes my hand away.

"Give us one minute." Edward says in a huff and rolls over.

Now he's done it. I know when she hears him she's going to go bananas. She loves her uncle Edward.

'Auntie who's that?"

I sigh

"It's Uncle Edward."

Here it comes.

She squeals and she tries the knob. Thank God I locked the door.

"Uncle Edward is here. Yeah."

I can imagine them jumping up and down at the door. I shove Edward and he gives look. Oh no buddy you got her excited you are doing to deal with it. I got off the bed and put on my pjs. I threw a t-shirt at Edward that I knew would fight him. Well fight him maybe a little snug. I huff and open the door. And I did doodle and PJ runs to the room and jumps on the bed jumping on Edward. He growls and grabs them both to tickle them. I stand at the door and just watch them. I smile and walk to the bathroom to start the day. Thanks doodle bug.

"Auntie can we hear some music?"

She asks me when I put some more eggs on her plate. Pj agrees with her. Of course he does. That's her little shadow.

"What do you want to hear?"

"Justin Bieber pink." Pj says and stuffs a piece of sausage I cut for him.

I roll my eyes at that. Justin Bieber pink is code for Maroon 5.

"Rihanna." She says.

"Any request?' I say to Edward.

"Anything you put on is fine with me." He says and takes a sip of his coffee.

I kiss his head and run my fingers through it. He grabs my wrist and pulls me to kiss him.

"Yuck Auntie."

"yuck. What do you mean yuck?"

I shouldn't have done that in front of her. She's seen me with Jared. What would she think if she sees me kissing Uncle Edward?

"You kiss Uncle Edward on the lips."

"On the lips." Pj mimics her leader.

I laugh and I kiss her face.

"Now it's not so yucky is it?"

"Oh auntie." Doodle says and shakes her head at me.

"I'll put on music when you guys finish eating."

They start to shovel the food in their mouth.

"Hey slow down or you're going to make yourself sick."

I roll my eyes and look at Edward. He scrunches his eyebrows.

"They love to blast music and start dancing all over the place. And they love to drag me into it too. I don't know why they love it so much but it makes them happy."

"This I have to see."

I tilt my head to the side to look at Edward and he seems fine. Does he know that he had a nightmare last night?

"How are you feeling?"

He takes a sip of his coffee.

"I'm good why?"

"You had a nightmare last night."

'I did?'

Edward looks like he was thinking if he remembers if he did.

"Yeah."

"Huh."

He leans back and folds his arms. I can see he doesn't want to go any further so I leave it alone.

"Finish." Doodle says while shoveling her last forkful of food.

"Finist." Pj says.

I laugh Pj is just darn cute.

"Ok goobers. Go into the living room and I will be there."

They jump off the table and run. I shake my head and clear the table. I look at Edward and I can see he is in deep thought.

"Penny for your thoughts." I say and sit on his laps.

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips.

"I'm good. I just hate these dreams."

"Have you spoken to anybody about them?"

He huffs.

"I did but nothing helped."

"Do you want to tell me what these dreams are about?"

He looks at me a for a minute and his shoulders drop.

"I don't want to bother you with this."

I grab his face so he can look at me.

"If you want this to work you have to tell me everything. The good and the bad. I am not going anywhere. It's you and me. Ok? You and me."

He exhales and kisses me.

"You and me?"

I put my forehead to his.

"You and me."

I softly kiss his lips.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read my other stories. Please add and review. I love reviews... Thanks guys till next time.**


End file.
